Unstoppable (The Seer Series 2)
by Chell-P
Summary: The Doctor and Serena are back along with their newlywed companions the Pond's. But things will start to get more dark and dangerous for the Time Lord duo as they find out who the Silence is. And possibly there will be plenty of secrets, lies and drama along the way. But whatever comes there way they'll be... Unstoppable. Second in the Seer Series.
1. Space (Comic Relief Special Part 1)

**Space**

 **-DW-** : chapter break

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

' _Telepathic communication_ '

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait but here it is the start of the next book I hope you enjoy it! :D

It had been a few weeks since we had restored one Kazran Sardick's faith in himself and in Christmas. Which in turn helped us save not only thousands of people but our companions too from the certain death I had predicted. Now today was just a casual day on the TARDIS, no running from monsters or visiting somewhere in the past.

I'm currently minding my own, reading a book leaning against the railing. While my Bonded is whistling away, laying down on a trolley underneath the TARDIS console fixing this and altering that. Rory was just below the platform helping him out with it.

"Hey you," Amy announced herself to us, casually walking into the console room. Not having noticed her husband under the platform.

"Hey," We both replied back to her in greeting, my nose still in a copy of Little Women that I'm really engrossed in and Theta sliding out from under the console then back again.

Amy snatched the book out of my hands making me complain as she tossed it over the railing.

"Hey, I was reading that!" And pulled Theta out from the console on his trolley.

"Listen. Can we talk?" She asked obviously wanting to have a private chat with the both of us.

"Rory!" We both called out in panic to get his attention. My Bonded tried going back under the console but Amy stopped him.

"Stop. Shut up. I've just got a question, that's all," Amy tries to clam us down.

"You okay up there?" Rory asked about the commotion going on.

"Yeah, fine, no problem," Theta assured him every was perfectly fine.

"Yes, Rory everything's peachy," I tell him that there's nothing wrong a little sarcastically, giving Amy an annoyed glare.

"What are you doing?" Amy looked down at him with curiosity. Having now looked down through to the platform to see her husband down there.

"Helping the Doctor," he tells her that he was giving a hand. "It's humming. Is that okay?" Rory looks up to us wondering if the ship should be making this noise.

"Yeah, it's fine," I tell him knowing it was normal for her to do that.

"We're just entering conceptual space. Imagine a banana, or anything curved. Actually, don't. It's not curved or like a banana. Forget the banana!" Theta tried explaining, but stopped himself altogether knowing it wouldn't make sense to them.

"Er, is he helping you fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked getting rather offended that Rory was assisting him and not her.

"Detach servo-couplings two, seven and eleven, like I showed you," Theta evades her question entirely and instructs Rory instead to do something for him. I just knew how awkward he got about it every time she asked if she could fly the TARDIS.

"How come he gets to have a go? You never let me have a go," Amy starts to complain, giving my Doctor a seemingly good telling off about this marching up to where we are now standing.

"Er, Doctor, Serena don't. Seriously," Rory advises that it wouldn't be a wise decision to let her fly the TARDIS. "I let her drive my car once," he tells us.

"Yeah, to the end of the road," She recalled to him scoffing slightly.

"According to Amy, there was an unexpected house," Rory explained that it ended up with her destroying somebody's property.

"How could you not have seen the house?" I question Amy's driving skills.

"He's jealous because I passed my test first time," She commented smugly about her achievement. As Theta moved around the console.

"You cheated. You wore a skirt." Rory remembers lightly how Amy had done it.

"I didn't wear a skirt," she bit back.

"That would have worked too." Rory put back blandly whilst still concentrating on his task Theta had gave him.

"No, no, I did wear a skirt. But it was any old skirt," it starts coming back to her, that she did wear one.

"Have you seen Amy drive, Doctor? Serena?" Rory asked us, as I now started giving my Bonded a hand with the TARDIS.

"No," we both shouted out in reply not really bothered at this point anymore, as I checked something over on a console panel behind the time rota.

"Neither did her driving examiner," he told us as a matter of fact.

"Actually, it was this one. It was this skirt." Amy remembers it was the exact item of clothing she's wearing now when having done her driving test.

In that very moment after she had spoken the TARDIS tilted violently, before plunging us into darkness. I had grabbed onto Theta thankfully enough to stop myself falling over.

"What was that?" Amy asked with worry looking over to us both.

"He dropped the thermo-couplings," I pointed to the very man who's beneath our feet that's caused this.

"Rory? You haven't have you?" Theta looked down through the platform to Rory in disappointment.

"Sorry," he apologised sincerely.

But my Bonded voiced his aggravation balling his fists up tightly. "Argh!" And goes on complaining to Rory about the mistake he's made. "How did you do that? I told you, don't drop them. I specifically mentioned not dropping."

Amy in that instant takes the blame for her husband dropping the couplings. "It was my fault."

"Of course it wasn't your fault." Theta tells her it isn't her doing that Rory had dropped the cables. When in actual fact it was especially since she was wearing such a short skirt and the floor was see-through.

"Yes it is actually," I corrected him that it was Amy's fault that made this happen.

"It kind of was her fault." Rory agreed with me on it.

"How could it be her fault?" He questioned how us being put into this current situation was Amy's doing.

"Because it was my skirt and my husband and your glass floor," she now moodily explained that this was her fault and partly the TARDIS as well.

"Oh, Rory." Theta now understanding looked down at him with disbelief.

"Yes, Rory Pond shame on you," I tell him off shaking my head.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"Well, we've landed," I now confirmed checking the monitor.

"Emergency materialisation. Should be fine. Should have dropped off in the safest spot available," Theta explained putting the power back online bringing us out of the darkness.

I now noticed something wasn't right, as I tapped my Bonded's shoulder pointing over to the bottom of the stairs. ' _Now that's not right is it._ '

' _No Serena it isn't._ ' As we both approached the railing looking at the duplicate TARDIS standing before us. Amy and Rory come over to join us having probably noticed it now as well.

"Doctor, Serena what's happened?" Amy asked looking at the box rather confused.

"Safest spot available. The TARDIS has materialised inside itself." Theta explained what's happened.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Rory asked if this was normal. Well of course it wasn't this was his fault!

"Take a wild guess Rory." I put to him glaring in his direction, hands on my hips.

"No?" He asked me in return gulping nervously from my gaze.

"That's the one." Theta put to Rory that he was in fact correct, as he took my hand leading me down the steps to the other TARDIS. He now reached out placing his hand upon the surface the other still holding mine.

"What are you doing?" Amy questions our odd behaviour, as I now do the same placing my spare hand on the wood.

' _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ ' He asked through the link wondering if I'm just as curious. Looking to me from the corner of his eye.

' _Oh, I am_.' I put back rather intrigued to find out, looking over to him.

"Absolutely no idea," we both answered together stepping into the other TARDIS. We coming back into the console room where we had been previously, the Ponds still in the very same place they had stood.

"Okay, that is a bit weird." Amy comments that it's rather creepy. As Theta and I stuck our arms out through the door, waving to them through the new TARDIS.

But Rory seemed to find the funny side of this. "That is actually pretty cool."

We both go through the door coming out of the newish TARDIS. "I'm glad you're entertained, Rory, now that we're stuck here for all eternity at least you won't be bored." My Bonded comments that this was no laughing matter.

"Wait, what, we're stuck?" Amy asks rather shocked and confused to hear that we're trapped.

"The inside of the TARDIS is now joined to the outside of the TARDIS. Worse than a time loop, a space loop. Nothing can enter or leave this ship ever again." I tried explaining to her as simply as I could.

Only then did it get more confusing for us all when another Amy came through the doors of the new TARDIS.

"Okay, kids. This is where it gets complicated."


	2. Time (Comic Relief Special Final)

**Time**

 **-DW-** :chapter break

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

' _Telepathic communication_ '

 _ **Previously...**_

 _We both go through the door coming out of the newish TARDIS. "I'm glad you're entertained, Rory, now that we're stuck here for all eternity at least you won't be bored." My Bonded comments that this was no laughing matter._

" _Wait, what, we're stuck?" Amy asks rather shocked and confused to hear that we're trapped._

" _The inside of the TARDIS is now joined to the outside of the TARDIS. Worse than a time loop, a space loop. Nothing can enter or leave this ship ever again." I tried explaining to her as simply as I could._

 _Only then did it get more confusing for us all when another Amy came through the doors of the TARDIS._

" _Okay, kids. This is where it gets complicated."_

 **-DW-**

" _I sense this is now about to get a tad more complicated,_ " I commented quietly in Gallifreyian to Theta that this is going to cause so much confusion for everyone. Especially the Ponds.

" _You're not wrong there,_ " he agreed.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Amy asked staring back at the other her, blinking her eyes.

"I'm you, from your future."

Theta and myself approached the other Amy, "Tell us exactly what's happened."

"Well, the exterior shell of the Tardis has drifted forwards in time," the other Amy started giving an explanation to us, "If you step into the box now, you step into the control floor a tiny bit in the past."

But our Amy if now didn't get it in the slightest, " I don't understand."

"Neither do I," the other Amy, shrugged her shoulders just as clueless.

"But you just said it!"

"No, I'm just repeating it, other Amy explained to us, as I notice my Bonded rub his forehead sensing he was getting a headache from all this and so was I. "I'm just remembering what I heard myself saying when I was standing where you are now, and repeating it. I'm just repeating this too. And this, and this..."

"Oh, I still don't understand."

"You still don't." Other Amy shrugged her shoulders once again.

"Ok right, I now but in, starting to find this now somewhat amusing, "When does this Amy here step inside the box? We need to maintain the time line." I look to the other Amy .

"Ah. As soon as she's slapped Rory," other Amy confirms on what needs to happen.

"Okay," Amy nodded, looking ready to slap her husband.

Rory asked with a unamused laugh, "No, why do I get slapped?"

"Because we have to stick to the established chain of events," my darling Doctor explained.

"One mistake and the whole time line could collapse," I added.

"We could end up with two Amy Ponds for ever, and then what would you do?" Theta asked Rory out of interest. I see him thinking it over for a bit, before turning to his Amy with a rather dirty look on his face mouth almost open. Amy seeing this, made an outraged squeak and slapped him across the face.

' _Two Amy Ponds now that would be a nightmare come true._ ' I joked to Theta looking over at him with a cheeky smile.

' _Oh definitely._ ' He agreed as we both laughed internally.

"Ok," I giggled, "Into the police box, now!" I instructed Amy to get a move on going up the steps and nudging her down them.

In doing so she goes down to the other TARDIS pausing to look at her other self. "What, and then I become her?"

"Yes. Go, go, go!" Theta urged her on, as he walked back up the stairs to join Rory and myself.

Amy paused and gave her other self a glance gesturing at her appearance. "Do I really look like that?"

"Yeah," the other Amy nodded. "Yeah, you do."

"Ooo. Nice choice for your driving lessons." Amy complimented the other Amy for her appearance in a rather teasing manner. Which I only could say was rather disturbing on many levels.

"I bet you would."

"Oh," Theta groaned in annoyance, "This is how it all ends. Pond flirting with herself. True love at last!" thinking he is being a little rude I nudge him to apologize, "Oh, sorry, Rory."

But men, being men, Rory commented back in a slight daze staring at the two Amy's by the TARDIS. "Absolutely no problem at all."

"Now, Amy!" I commanded rather impatiently to her.

"What's the first line?" Amy asks looking to herself for a reminder, hand now on the door handle.

"Okay, kids, this is where it gets complicated," her other self gave in reply.

"Gotcha," Amy nodded, stepping to the police box.

The other Amy turns to us and comes jogging up the stairs. "So, is that it? Are we okay now?"

"No, we're still trapped." Theta confirmed shaking his head.

The main doors came opening alerting us, as another Amy came in along with another Rory following behind her.

"What are you doing?" my Bonded demanded in that very instant.

"Serena told us to get into the police box," the other Rory started explaining to us, "Well, from your point of view you're about to tell us to get into the police box. From our point of view you just told us to get into the police box. Which is why we got into the police box, which is why we're here..."

"Do I have to remember all of that?" Rory frowned, rather confused.

The other him shrugged telling him to go along with it. "It just sort of happens."

"Hi!" Amy waved to herself rather happily.

I see the other returning it in the same manner. "Hi!"

"Oi!" my Doctor told them both off immediately. "Stop that!"

I laughed lightly shaking my head. "Now, you two," I give the couple a shove towards the box, "Into the police box with you. Run!"

"So, what now?" the other Amy asked us soon as Amy and Rory disappeared inside the other TARDIS.

"You two, stay where you are." Theta ordered them to stay put by the main doors. Before we both went over to the console.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"We're setting up a controlled temporal implosion," I replied to him, looking for the correct control on my side of the console, "It's the only way to rest the TARDIS."

"But unless we find exactly the right lever to control the implosion..." Theta started panicking looking for it on his side, "We're all going to die."

"You don't know which lever?" Amy asked us in disbelief.

"No, he hasn't got a _clue_ ," I answered, shaking my head looking at him.

"No, _I_ don't," Theta agreed grinning slightly, walking over to face them both. I'm about to retort something back, only to get silenced as he held a finger up behind his back at me, "But I'm about to find out."

The main doors flew open and another Doctor charged in, "The wibbly lever!"

"The wibbly lever!" He praised, "Thank you!" The other Doctor made his exit, while Theta threw the lever raced down the stairs entering the TARDIS, which dematerialised. He comes back through the main doors and up to the console.

I run over to check the monitor, "Excellent!" giving the all clear, We're back in normal flight!"

"The TARDIS is no longer inside itself," my Bonded walked over to the Ponds, resting his arms on their shoulders, "The localised time field is no longer about to implode and rip a hole in all causality. But just in case... Pond, put some trousers on," He advised Amelia, before shooing her and Rory off with a wave of his hand.

" _Would I be too distracting for you Theta if I wore a short skirt like Amy's?_ " I asked flirtatiously, wrapping my arms around Theta's waist from behind resting my head upon his shoulder.

" _If you did Serena, I wouldn't know what to do with myself_ ," he responded in the same manner, turning around placing his hands on my hips. As my arms now went to wrap around his neck.

" _Well maybe I will,_ " I teased, pecking his lips to distract him moving out of his arms and walking away winking at him over my shoulder leaving him rather speecheless.


	3. The Impossible Astronaut Part 1

**The Impossible Astronaut, Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who the BBC does. Serena belongs to me and only me anyone who steals her there will be trouble. **A\N:** Hi, hope your enjoying Unstoppable so far as much as I am. And I would really appreciate some feedback to give me that much needed boost to continue writing. I just want to know that there are people out there enjoying it. So lets get on with the Impossible Astronaut!

 **-DW-** chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

I had made a promise to one Captain Jack Harkness in my human state what had felt like many moons ago, that I would come back and see him again one day. So I did, Theta offering up my services to Torchwood for a few months.

It had took a good few days for them to get used to me being there, especially Jack; since I still held the face of the woman that he once loved. But now things were going seemingly well since they had a Time Lady on board with alien expertise.

Jack and myself had just got back into the hub from catching a few Weevils that I had predicted coming to maul poor innocent bystanders coming outside of a nightclub. But thankfully I wiped their memory of it to have no recollection of it or us being there.

"Another, successful Weevil hunt if I do say so Captain," I stated happily as we walked in.

"Serena, this letter just came for you," Mickey called excitedly before Jack could even speak, rushing over to me with the TARDIS blue envelope in hand passing it over.

"Judging by the colour, it's from your lover boy The Doctor," Jack teased me.

"Shut up, Harkness," I whacked him on the shoulder playfully.

I turned over the envelope and there is a silver number 1 printed on the lip. It made me question the significance behind it, but shake my head thinking it's something silly Theta's done to get a rise out of me. Opening it displayed a piece of card, printed on it a time, date and map reference. It was an invitation to see him again, my Doctor, my Theta.

 **-DW-**

 ** _Monument Valley, Utah, Two weeks later…_**

Before coming on my trip I did do a little history to check on Theta seeing if he'd been up to any mischief. He'd been to the Restoration Era apparently, having posed naked for a painting getting himself caught in some young woman's chambers. This to say made me a tad jealous. Had got himself thrown in jail, only to be rescued a few days later by an mysterious orb of light.

A description of him had came up of him visiting a WWII campsite rescuing one of the POW's. Mickey then had found a movie clip of him for me; in Laurel and Hardy's "Sons of the Desert." He'd been dancing together with the famous comedy duo, before running up to the camera and waving through it before giving it a cheeky wink that was probably meant for me. Making me shake my head in embarrassment, wishing I was there to stop him.

I arrive at my destination in the form of a helicopter provided by UNIT, seeing four familiar figures come into my view as it landed on the ground a distance from them. Quickly, I jumped out the side of it, moved a safe distance from it as took off and I waved at the pilot as it left.

Now turning on the spot and jogging up to everyone, greeting the Ponds, River and at least the most important of all my Doctor with a smile. "Hello."

Theta was walked towards me with a massive grin on his face, "Hi," he sighed happily before taking my face in his hands startling me with a rather passionate kiss.

Afterwards I moved out of it slightly, to look up at him with a rather questionable gaze. "What in Rassilion's name was that for?"

"I just really missed you," he whispered skimming his thumb across my cheek affectionately, "And seeing your beautiful smile," he pulled me into a comforting hug as my head rested on his shoulder.

I looked over to the Ponds and River with a frown of concern as Theta continued to hug me. But the Ponds didn't have clue about why he was acting so oddly shaking their heads. While I noticed that River's face said something else entirely.

 **-DW-**

We're now currently at a diner, myself and the Ponds are waiting up at the counter for some Cokes we ordered. They eventually arrived, in a tall glass with a red straw and we took them over to the booth. I sat next to River, Amy sat opposite me with Theta and Rory had plonked himself on a stool he'd put on the end of the table.

River now rummaged through a bag she had, pulling out that familiar TARDIS styled journal of hers, clearing her throat. "Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?"

Theta confirmed this, pulling out a little black journal from his jacket which I've never seen before, flipping through it to the correct page, "Yes, I've got Easter Island!"

"They worshipped you there! Have you seen the statues?"

"Jim the Fish," my Doctor cuts in checking his journal, seeing if they both had the same. I frown in slight confusion about this, never having been to this place or meeting that certain someone I don't even know.

"Oh, Jim the Fish! How is he?"

"Still building his dam."

"Sorry, what are you two doing?" Rory now asked them both, probably after seeing the expression on my face.

"They're both time travellers,so they never meet in the right order." Amy replied in explanation with a shrug of her shoulders, "They're syncing their diaries."

"But that doesn't make any sense…" I voiced in suspicion, leaning over slightly looking into Theta's green eyes, "My Doctor doesn't have a dairy yet…" As he looked back in my eyes, there was something I instantly noticed about him, "Your older, much older."

"Yes I am," he confirmed to me with a gentle laugh, which gave me an unsettled feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Just fancied a trip into the past that's all."

"Hold, on you're… a future Doctor?" Rory asked him, having heard if I was right or not.

"How far in the future?" Amy asked with a small shake of her head, probably wondering the same thing as Rory, "How old are you?"

"1103," he simply answered.

"1103? You were 908 the last time we saw you."

"Mine is 909," I remarked knowingly.

"Time travel Serena it's always complicated," Theta waved it off with a cheeky smile, about the fact of how old he was shouldn't bother me. But it did, as I felt there was more behind this than he was willing to admit.

"Doctor, something's wrong isn't there?" I reached out my hand, putting it on top of his.

Theta sighed, now giving into me. He lifted my hand to slot our fingers together, his spare tracing patterns on the back of the one he was holding. "You know me Rena, I've been running all my life. I've been running… running faster than I ever have before," he took a deep breath, "And now it's time for me to stop," Theta confessed, looking to all of us now, "And tonight I'm going to need you all with me."

"OK," Amy slowly nodded her head in understanding, "We're here, what's up?"

"A picnic!" My Bonded announced, kissing the tops of my bent fingers giving one final squeeze before letting go, "And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new."

"Where are we going?" I asked pretending to show genuine interest painting on a smile trying to show that this wasn't bothering me.

"Space...1969."

 **-DW-**

 ** _Lake Silencio, Utah…_**

After an hours drive the group of us are now sat upon a large white and red checked blanket, enjoying the most beautiful view of the lake before us. It reminded me of a similar place on Gallifrey that I used to visit 600 odd years ago when I was young to escape my troubles.

"Salut!" My Doctor toasted, raising the bottle of red wine in the air resting his head on my lap. As the rest of us followed in suit, while I kept on pretending nothing was bothering me and to figure out what exactly he was up to.

"Salut!"

"So when are we going to 1969?" Rory asked Theta in interest, after taking a sip of his wine.

"And since when do you drink wine?" Amy laughed eyeing him with curiosity, as he tried taking a sip from the bottle whilst on my lap.

"I must have drunk it at sometime," he cheekily replied back, as I see him poke out his tongue at her, before taking a large gulp of the wine. I get a quick vision: _him spitting it out and voicing his disgust._

I looked to Amy, holding up three fingers to her from behind Theta, with a knowing smirk, "He'll spit it out in, 3… 2 and 1," I muttered it quietly as she and River who now noticed tried not to laugh as I counted down.

"Oh, wine's horrid!" He complained pulling a face after having spat the wine out, "I thought it would taste more like the gums." Before turning to look at me and wagging his finger in my direction, trying to tell me off but fails. "You madam, knew I was going to do that didn't you."

"Yes, but it was more fun to watch," I joked with an menacing smile.

Theta pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head affectionately, "You're such a cheeky minx sometimes Rena, but I love you for it."

"You've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it," he now told Amy what he had noticed before.

But I see she's rather distracted, glancing at something on the ridge of rocks nearby. "Who's that?"

I turned to look as well seeing something or someone with a large head. "What is that?"

Rory wonders what we're on about and in doing so grabbed our attention."Who's who?"

We both looked back at him in confusion not remembering a thing. Which was so unlike me to forget something I saw. "Sorry, what?"

"What did you see? You said you saw someone," He then looked to me.

"Well, we didn't," I told him that I neither of us saw anything there.

"Ah! The moon, look at it! Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right." Theta now went on to voice his opinion about Earth's obsession with planetary object that could be faintly seen in the blue sky.

My eyes scan him over in curiosity about bringing the odd subject of the moon up. As Rory asked off with interest,"The moon landing was in '69. Is that where we're going?"

"Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers," my Bonded softly spoke, looking to me briefly his eyes showing so much sadness along with some regret, bitterness with a dash of sorrow and disappointment. All I wanted to do was take it away, "Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you."

We all turned around after hearing a vehicle pull up on the sand nearby which was a pickup truck. An older man stepped out wearing a cap on his head, he looked in our direction. Theta squeezed my knee with some reassurance, before getting to his feet and waving to the stranger in the cap.

"Who's he?" Amy asked trying to make the man out in the distance, as Rory, myself and River got to our feet to stand beside my Doctor.

"Oh, my God!" River gasped in shock, her gaze looking over my shoulder to the lake and I see Amy rising to her feet to look at what's there. And in that instant the rest of us looked as well.

Standing there in the lake, was an astronaut in a actual astronaut suit staring right back at us. This to me frankly was rather terrifying and confusing.

I suddenly get the most terrifying vision:

 _Theta has just been shot in the abdomen with a laser blast from the astronaut. Everything goes crazy as Amy and I shouted for him in fear, running to his aid, but Rory and River stop us._

 _He looked to us all, falling to his knees regeneration energy floating off him in wisps of golden light. Looking over to us he mouthed 'Sorry' regret in his eyes, before he started to regenerate._

 _But he never got the chance to as the astronaut shot him in the middle of his cycle killing him instantly as he dropped on the ground._

Gasping, Theta took my hands bringing me back to reality, making me look into his eyes, " _Rena whatever you've just foreseen of what's about to happen,_ " Theta spoke with sadness in our native tongue trying to be steady and strong for us both, his hands letting go of mine to now cup my face, " _Promise me, that you'll stay right here._ "

" _What,? No,_ " I questioned,wanting to understand him yet at the same time putting my foot down.

" _Rena…_ " he caressed my cheek lovingly, speaking seriously, "Serena, if you really care for me you'll let me do this."

" _Then, I can't really stop you then can I?_ " I cave, knowing there was nothing I could really do, covering his hand with mine where it rested on my face.

" _I love Rena._ "

" _I know_ ," I replied sadly, before he pulled me in for a sensual yet breathtaking kiss that I've never had from him before. It was like he was never going to see me again.

Now pulling away, he turned to look at the Ponds and River taking a deep breath, before telling them what to do, "You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" Theta leaves us walking towards the astronaut.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake. Look," Rory pointed out to us all, obviously not believing what's in front of him.

"Yes, we all can see it you don't need to state the obvious," I bit back moodily, as we now silently watched my Doctor now talking to the astronaut.

"What's he doing?" I heard Amy whisper, as see him now bow his head slightly while the astronaut raised it's arm to him as if to take aim and that sent fear through me.

It happened so quickly, the astronaut fired a blast straight into Theta's stomach, he staggered back at the hit. As Amy and I shouted out in sheer panic, trying to make a run towards him, but Rory and River hold us back.

"Doctor!"

The rest goes into a blur after that second shot. I had gone numb after that, having fallen to my knees in stricken with grief. Time around me seemed to speed up, as the last thing I remembered was watching his body burning in the middle of the lake.

 **-DW-**

I'm still on shaky ground after what's just happened, my hearts and my head aren't even in the right place anymore. As River and the Ponds lead me into the very diner all five of us had been many hours before. River escorted me to sit down, as she gave her jacket and a comforting squeeze on my shoulder. The rest of them are talking, about it and had been since the lake. It was just one blurred echo, but now and again would catch little snippets of their conversation.

They mention the envelopes, which I recalled each had numbers printed on the back. Mine was 1, River 3, the Ponds 4 and the old man 5. I pull it out of my skirt pocket looking at it while tracing the number realising that it probably meant something after all. That we're the 5 people that he trusted the most of all to be there. But where was 2?

It's now that I catch a glimpse of blue in Rory's hand going past me from the booth that had been behind ours earlier. He passes it to River, who sees me looking at it passing it to me. Turning it I see a 2 on the back of it as I stood to my feet.

Out the corner of my eye I see the back door come open I turned to see who it was and in that moment I thought I was seeing a ghost. As the envelope in my hands dropped to the ground. There he was, standing before us straw hanging out of his mouth all bowtie and with a silly grin on his face, pointing to us joyously with a small laugh.

"This is cold," River sneered at him, as her arm came around my shoulders and glared at Theta, "Even by your standards, this is cold. Do you not care at all!"

"Or, 'Hello,' as people used to say," he is rather put aback by River's words, taking offence, "I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz," he explained his absence to us. But at this moment I don't know if I'm angry or relieved.

Amy went up to him,"You're OK," and then raised her hand to his face, "How can you be OK?"

"Of course I'm OK, I'm always OK," Theta brought her into a hug, cradling Amy against him looking to me for an explanation, but I just avoid contact completely, "I'm the king of OK. Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that title," he named himself something ridiculous, probably to get a rise out of me as he let go of Amy.

"Rory the Roman, that's a good title. Hello, Rory!" Who I think is my Bonded approached him giving him an awkward hug, "Dr River Song... Oh, you bad, bad girl, what trouble have you got for me this time?" He teased her slightly, before she slapped him hard across the face.

I stared at him for a few more seconds, not fazed by the slap River had just given him in the slightest. He turned to me about to speak, but I end up slapping him hard across the other cheek.

"OK. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet," Theta looked between us both rather confused.

"Yes, it is," I told him for the both of us, rather angrily putting my hands on my hips.

He gulped slightly at my hateful stare, rubbing either side of his red slapped cheeks, "Good, looking forward to it."

I see Rory shake his head, "I don't understand," he now gives him a poke with his finger to check, "How can you be here?"

"I was invited," Theta picked the envelope off the floor, "Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence."

"River, Serena, what's going on?" Amy looked to us for some guidance on this confusing matter.

Wanting to be truly sure if this was my Doctor of now, I get her to check something for me, "Amy, ask him what age he is."

He looked to me rather hurt yet confused that I didn't trust him right now, "That's a bit personal."

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are," River, commanded firmly to do as he's asked.

"909, why is this so important?" He replied looking at us all questionably. I now realised, this was my Doctor soon as he spoke his age.

"Yeah, but you said..." Amy started to voice her concerns, but I give her a look that makes her stop instantly.

"So where does that leave us? Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?" It left River to question him of how much Theta knew her. I couldn't have felt more sorry for her soon as he answered.

"Who's Jim the Fish?" I could see him starting to get frustrated about this whole situation, "Now can someone explain to me what we are we all doing here?"

"We've been recruited," I took a breath, looking my Bonded in the eye showing how sorry I was for taking my anger out on him, "Something to do with space program in 1969."

"And a man called Canton Everett Delaware III," River put in, recalling the name of the old man that I saw in the cap many hours ago.

"Recruited by who?" He walked away from us.

"Spoilers," River and I replied lightly together making him flinch slightly even though I hated the word myself.

 **-DW-**

As I sat in the sling underneath the console alone with my thoughts, questioning some things, for example; Was I willing enough to lie to Theta? Why didn't he let me do the right thing and act on my vision? The fall of three pairs of feet, make themselves known coming down the steps, bringing me back to reality.

"Rena?" I look up hearing Amy's voice, now seeing the Ponds and River approach me, Amy taking my hand squeezing it. Having asked them to come down and meet me soon as my Bonded wasn't paying the slightest attention to them.

"What we witnessed and what I foresaw before it even happened was a death of a future Doctor," I rubbed my forehead explaining this to them, having only told them of my vision.

"But sometimes your visions aren't always correct?" River asked, if what I'd seen was true.

"And how would you know about that River?" I bit back taking offence of her judgment on my gift, glaring at her.

"Spoilers, sorry Serena," she apologised in advance.

"He's going to die?" Amy asked looking to us both with a slight frown on her face, getting us back on topic. "Can't we do something?"

"We all die at some point Amy," I explained remorsefully, "It's a natural process for us all, even Time Lords."

"We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves," Rory counters, now sitting himself on the steps Amy joining him, "So the Doctor in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to...to what exactly? Avenge him?"

"Avenging himself is something the Doctor I know wouldn't do," I shook my head disagreeing.

"Save him?" Amy makes a suggestion for us to stop this happening.

"He would give himself up to save the ones he cares about," I put in knowing what he would do.

"We need to tell him and Rena you have to tell him about your vision," Amy voices honestly that we couldn't hid the truth from him, as she stood up staring to leave.

But I quickly hop out of my the sling, grabbed her and pulled back down, "We can't tell him a single thing even what I foresaw."

"Serena's right, we've told him all we can," River agrees with me.

"We can't alright, spilling the beans that we've seen his future self is a no, no. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe." I explain to Amy, the about the consequences.

"Except he's done it before," Amy points out, reminding me about when he rebooted the universe.

Rory recalls it as well, "And, in fairness, the universe did blow up."

"But he'd want to know," Amy voices her opinion.

"He can't," I shook my head, "Something he can't stand is goodbye's or endings and…" I gulped harshly, "We need to let him go on without him having the weight of his impending death on his shoulders."

"You know," Theta called sounding annoyed, grabbing our attention dangling his head over the edge of the glass floor looking at us. "I'm being extremely clever up here, and would rather like Serena up here looking impressed while I drive if you don't mind."

I smile back at him before he removed himself and I moved towards the steps, knowing I couldn't ignore him any longer. "Hey, you going to be ok?" Amy asked how I'm feeling about.

"No, but I'm going to have to be. For his sake," I answered her truthfully that it hurt, before I left to go up. I was going to do whatever it took to keep him safe and find a way around this mess to set everything right again. Even if it meant lying to him for the rest of my life.


	4. The Impossible Astronaut Part 2

**The Impossible Astronaut, part 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who the BBC does. Serena belongs to me and only me anyone who steals her there will be trouble.

 **-DW-** chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

We are now all gathered around the console room. Theta is working on his half and I'm concentrating on mine. "Time isn't a straight line," he started explaining, while we rushed around, "It's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible, like having a cheeky snog under mistletoe at Christmas," he looked over giving me a wink, recalling what happened after we rescued the Ponds at Christmas, which I returned a bashful smile, "The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, cos' that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing," he flicked on the monitor.

"Washington DC, April 8 th, 1969," I read off the monitor, now trying to hide my guilt just like the others standing nearby.

"So why haven't we landed?" Amy asked, as I now noticed the engines had just stopped.

"Because that's not where we're going," Theta replied honestly nothing of the sort was happening. Frowning, I looked briefly over at the others in concern that he might be onto us.

"Where are we going?" Rory shook his head not understanding. But I sensed he was trying get to get rid of them.

"Home!" My Doctor cheered with a reply, as he moved away from the console, "Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. Dr Song, back to prison. Me, I would like to spend some alone time with Serena, I've arranged a biplane lesson for us in 1911 which were late for, it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, we can go for a picnic afterwards, it's one or the other anyway," he tells us all what we're doing, flopping himself into the chair his body language changed to one of a more annoyed manner, rubbing his forehead before crossing his arms.

The others approached him just as Theta looked up at them with a serious look on his face, "What?" He stares back, shaking his head, "A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go?" he scoffed knowingly going on questioning our behaviour towards him, "Who sent those messages?" He asked us, while I felt his criticizing gaze upon me as I stood by the monitor, figuring out something is indeed wrong, "I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

River spoke up that he had no choice, "You're going to have to trust us this time."

"Trust you?" My Bonded scoffed disbelievingly, "Sure," Standing up he approached her, his face hard, showing no emotion, "But first of all, Dr Song, just one thing... Who are you? You're someone from mine and Serena's future, getting that, but who? OK... Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?"

I had seen heartbreak in Rivers eyes when he looked at her with nothing but distrust because he didn't know her. All River was is this big question mark hanging over us all and yet Theta would come to trust her fully and completely sometime later on. But as for me only time would tell how much.

"Trust me then," I spoke up, stepping away from the monitor and coming around the console.

"Ok," Theta somewhat agreed in that instant, turning to look at me.

Closing my eyes briefly, I take a deep breath and draw my eyes open about to repeat some of the very words that had been said by him, "Darling, if you really care for me or anyone here. I need you to do this, and you can't ask why."

He stepped away from River and comes over to me, takes my hand in his and looks intently into my eyes, "Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

"No," I tried to convey with honesty, swallowing so hard that it makes my throat feel sore like it's been rubbed with sandpaper.

"Your lying to me," Theta doesn't believe my answer in the slightest, his disbelieving gaze looks back into mine.

"I could never lie to you," I pretended convincingly that I would never do such a thing, taking his hand in mine and squeezing it assuringly.

"Ok, swear to me. Swear to me on something that matters," he lets go of my hand wanting some proof he could trust me. The one he loves.

"This..." I pull the small fob watch out from my top hanging from it's chain,"If it weren't for this, if you didn't turn up at Torchwood that day," grabbing Theta's hand placing the watch on his palm, covering it with my own, "I wouldn't be standing here before you right now and you would be all alone in the world."

"All right, my life in your hands, Serena," he accepts my trust, believing I can protect him, kisses me on top of the head with half-hearted affection. "So! Canton Everett Delaware III! Who's he?" Theta changes back to the subject of 1969 making the mood go back to somewhat normal.

I dashed over to the monitor, to get the information, "Ex-FBI," I said sensing the others coming around to have a look, "But he got fired."

"Why?" Theta frowned slightly while looking at the list.

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting," River points to the reason of his dismissal on the screen.

"Yeah, 1969, who's President?"

"Richard Milhouse Nixon," I replied.

"Vietnam, Watergate..." River murmured, "There's some good stuff too."

"Not enough," my Bonded remarked.

"Hippy!"

"Archaeologist."

"Why do I bother with either of you?" I mutter to myself, rolling my eyes. "But, we need a plan Doctor," I turned to look at him with a serious tone, "You do have one don't you?"

"Not really, no," he replied honestly.

"Typical," I shake my head in disappointment.

"Since I don't know what I'm getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent," Theta now went and flipped a switch and walked away as a loud metallic screeching filled the room making the Ponds cover their ears. River thankfully walked by, flipping another switch, stopping it.

"Did you do something?" my dear Doctor checked, his head popping around the console giving her a rather suspicious look.

"No, just...watching," River put back with an innocent smile.

He eyed her for a couple seconds, before going back to the console, "Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory blinked in surprise at this.

"So he says," I scoffed, just as Theta pokes his tongue out at me before pulling a lever on another panel flooding the room with blinding light, quickly moving forward I pushed the lever down.

"Er," Theta stepped over towards me, "Did you touch something?"

"Yes I did, you were doing it wrong," I complied bossily, pushing the correct button while standing opposite him. Clearly this whole situation was stressing me out but whatever we had to do was to keep Theta safe from the truth at all costs.

"Alright! You do it then," my Doctor puts his hands up in mock surrender, stepping away from me slightly sensing my mood.

"Good, you might learn something," I shot back with some good natured sarcasm, before going to the scanner and giving it a good whack on the side trying to get it going. "Now, the scanner doesn't work," I now mention, trying to keep calm as possible. "Any ideas?" I turn to Theta.

"Um, Just give us a mo," but clearly doesn't have anything in mind, running down the steps and to the door. River and the Ponds not far behind him. "Whoa, who, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment," he halts them in their path, "We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow," he looked to me briefly winking at me I return a weak smile and before he left.

I was looking every which way to get the scanner up and running, but the TARDIS wouldn't do as she was asked. Only the others had chosen to use the childish likes of eavesdropping with their ears pressed up against the door. I wanted to go out there with him I really did. But this anxious feeling was forming inside me: it was like wanting to take millions of photographs, just to make sure he's really in each one. Not to have him slipping through my fingers like grains of sand and disappear. Also that moment at the lake I wished I had stopped.

"Is that a kid out there?" I hear Amy voice in a hushed and confused tone. This made me frown slightly and the oddity about a child being there somewhat intrigued me.

"What's she on about?" Rory asked clearly they couldn't understand what the child is saying. But if this bloody scanner would work, maybe we could hear and see what was going on outside.

"Something about a spaceman," River mumbled

"How can we be so sure there's a child out there," I called out to them, still concentrating my frustrations on the scanner, giving the monitor another hard whack.

"They've stopped talking," Rory mentions, now that the monitor had now finally decided to work.

"Maybe it's because the Doctor has just been caught red handed," I look at the monitor hitting it again. But there's an almighty bump against the TARDIS making it shake a little. "Every time," I muttered shaking my head and hearing River say it also, getting the feeling it must have been Theta who ran into it.

Turning back my attention to the scanner I find a wire hanging loosely near me plugging it into the side. The image on the screen started to flicker and distort into focus. On the ground my Doctor was on his back, men in suits holding him down. I recognised Canton from our research earlier and the man alongside him was President Nixon himself, who Canton was moving away.

"Serena! Make her blue again!" My bonded called out in panic as he squirmed against the men holding him down.

Knowing that I couldn't leave him out there by himself I make our presence known. I flick the buttons and a few others turning off the cloaking device. All the men, including Canton and Nixon in the Oval Office looking back through the monitor mouths hanging open the TARDIS now having become visible.

"What the hell is that?" I hear Nixon breathe in utter shock, as I see Theta slipping easily from who I could only presume where the Secret Services grasp. He cheekily sat himself comfortably in the Presidents chair kicked his feet up to rest on the desk.

"Such a bloody show off sometimes," I mumbled, shaking my head silently.

"Mr President!" My Doctor called grabbing the attention of the men, who turned aiming their guns at him sending fear through me. Bringing me back to the lake and the astronaut again. I feel Amy grab my hand, giving me some reassuring comfort, "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, the answer's yes. I'll take the case!" He offers his assistance with the child, with a grin on his face, but the guns still wouldn't lower, "Fellas, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug. You think you can just shoot me?"

Not being able to take it anymore, I run out of the TARDIS before anything bad would happen, "Stop!" The men now aiming their guns at me instead, I put my hands up.

Theta leaps to his feet defensively, "Don't you dare shoot!"

"Don't shoot us either," Rory called stepping out with Amy and River, all of them having their hands up in surrender while I just stood there looking at Theta, "Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up."

' _Rena, what in Rassilion's name is the matter with you?!_ ' my bonded called to me questionably, as I looked back at him sadness spreading across my features, trying to keep my tears at bay. I only shake my head back at him, not to question my actions or feelings.

"Who the hell are you?!" President Nixon demanded from us.

"Sir..." Canton began, as I felt Theta's concerned gaze boring into me, "You need to stay back."

"But who... but who are they? What is that box?"

"It's a Police Box, can't you read?" Theta answered rather rudely, now having taken his eyes off me, "I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name, the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs Robinson," he nods at Amy, Rory and River.

"I hate you," I hear River mutter, as she shook her head.

"No, you don't!" My Bonded laughed back at her.

"What about you blondie?" Canton gains my attention looking at me. I composed myself and pushed all my pain and emotional thoughts away into a door locking it securely away. Only having one objective: keeping Theta safe.

"Serena Williams, Torchwood," I introduced myself calmly, partly using my former human name, my Bonded and the others looking taken aback on me using it, "Captain Jack Harkness requested I assist the Doctor and his associates on this unusual matter."

"How do Torchwood know about what's going on?" Canton asked me in suspicion, obviously having heard of them.

"Sorry, that's classified information," I shrug my shoulders innocently.

But Nixon didn't seem to care, "Who are you?"

"Boring question. Who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton Three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from.

"Where?" Canton bit with interest.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware," a black agent called out.

"You heard everything I heard," Theta spoke knowingly to Canton, "It's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain," he sat himself back down at the desk, leaning forward, slapping his hands down, "On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends, or a hair on Miss Williams head and you'll never, ever know."

"How'd you get it in here?" Canton queried, as he pointed to the Police Box, "I mean, you didn't carry it."

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder," the black guard shouted.

"Five minutes?"

"Five," Theta nodded, "No, scratch that, might do it in 4 and a half with Miss Williams helping."

"Mr President, that man is a clear and present danger..." the very same guard advised.

But Canton interrupted him in that instant, "Mr President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and four of his friends and that's the man he walked past," he nodded at the black guard, "One of them's worth listening to. What say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers."

"Thanks, Canton!" My Bonded grinned.

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself," Canton informed the President.

"No, more shooting, please no more shooting," I muttered to myself through gritted teeth, trying to keep my emotional torment behind that door and not to shout out in protest.

The guard tried swaying Nixon once again to reconsider, "Sir, I cannot recommend..."

"Shut up, Mr Peterson!" The President snapped back, silencing the guard instantly, before sighing, "All right."

"Five minutes," Canton looked to my Doctor.

Theta smiled, "I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilise, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez, and Miss Williams at my side if you please."

"Get him his maps!" Canton ordered.

"Miss Williams too?" He glanced over at me, giving Canton the hint he should let me go. He looked to him then the guards nodding for them to lower their weapons. It allowed me to move over and join Theta by his side.

"Serena, sure you're alright?" Theta asked in a concerned whisper, grabbing my hand squeezing it waiting for my response to put him at ease.

"I'm good," I answered honestly and convincingly, squeezing his hand showing that I'm perfectly fine at this moment.

 **Sorry for the wait and the short chapter but the next one will be much longer I assure you. xx**


	5. The Impossible Astronaut Part 3

**The Impossible Astronaut Part 3**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who the BBC does. Serena belongs to me and only me anyone who steals her there will be trouble.

 **-DW-** chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking_ _Gallifreyian_ "

Myself and Theta are currently leaning over a map at Nixon's desk searching for answers. There were many other maps set around the room as well, River was inspecting one nearby, Amy and Rory on the sofa and Nixon opposite us at his desk. There was also still some Secret Service guards at the door.

"Why Florida?" Canton asked, grabbing our attention moving over to myself and the Doctor.

"NASA is based in Florida," I remarked, "As far as I know it's the only place where you'd see or find astronauts."

"She mentioned a space man," Theta agreed, having relayed the message from the little girl we couldn't hear earlier, "NASA's where the space men live. Also... there's another lead I'm following."

Briefly I glanced over at Amy and River whispering to each other, my hunch told me it was about the astronaut at Lake Silenco. This was something I couldn't dawdle on and I really wanted to keep that door firmly shut. So I focus back on the names of, Jefferson, Adams and Hamilton given by the girl.

Suddenly I'm brought back to the lake remembering the very creature Amy and I had seen, standing in the doorway before me. Looking at it made my head throb painfully.

"I remember!" I whispered the same thing as Amy, who's also seeing the creature as well. Amy is now doubled over with her hand on her stomach looking like she would throw up. Moaning in pain I grabbed the side of my head, vision blurring.

"Rena, are you alright?" Theta's concerned voice becomes clear, feeling him take my face in his hands.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory comes to her aid rubbing her back in comfort, blocking not only her view of the unknown creature but mine also.

"I don't know, I just..." She replied weakly, still bending over slightly.

"It's nothing Theta go and check on Amelia," I lied convincingly enough that I'm perfectly fine, shooing him off with my hand.

"You all right?" I hear Theta ask how Amy is fairing as I look on at them.

I hold on to the desk for a few seconds longer, taking a few deep breaths as the pain finally subsided. Now standing up straight to scan the room around me I see Amy making her way towards the door. Something happens before I could even stop it, a large drop of crimson blood landed upon the navy blue carpet, turning it a deep purple.

This wasn't the first time it had happened. My nosebleeds had come on and off often when at Torchwood after a vision. Martha had become quite concerned that this body was weak and she wasn't wrong. Basically this shell of Paige Williams has long since been dead, since the Big Bang 2 technically speaking and that feisty, small, short tempered, larger than life red head I remembered being, should be in my place. But I had reverted back to how I was before like Theta had said I would.

But I've come to accept this fate, I'm dying and I welcome the time I have left in this body. What hurt the most, is that I don't know if Theta could handle it and maybe it's best that he doesn't know. This was the last of the list of things I wanted to add to his already full plate of problems.

Zoning back into the present and the current situation, I now noticed Amy had gone from the room when I heard Canton remark to Theta that his time had ran out.

"Your five minutes are up."

"Yeah," Theta scoffed, rolling his eyes and hands on his hips in a demanding manner, "And where's my fez?"

"Canton, it's mine and Amy's fault the Doctor got sidetracked," I made up an excuse, stepping forward slightly covering up the blood stain on the carpet with my foot, "The flu is going around at moment we both got a bit giddy that's all."

"Of course it can't be helped really," Theta agreed happily, wrapping his arm around my shoulders affectionately out of instinct pulling me to his side.

"Just give him another five minutes," I pleaded kindly to the ex-FBI agent.

"Ok, five more minutes and that's all your gonna get," Canton sighed in defeat, leaned against Nixon's desk, crossing his arms.

We are all about to give the maps another proper look to search for those names that would lead us to the girl. When the ringing of Nixon's phone on his desk suddenly catches our attention making all of look up in that instant.

"The kid?" I see Canton turn to Nixon in question.

"Should I answer it?" while the President looked back at him unsure what he should do.

"Here!" my Doctor cheered, his finger pointing to a place on the map as River and I came to stand either side of him, "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See?" he smiled at me and River, "Obvious when you think about it."

I let out a pleasing laugh, pecking Theta quickly on the cheek before Canton saw, "Well done Doctor."

We then clear out the way for the ex-agent to have a look at the map himself, "You, sir," he glanced over at Theta, "Are a genius."

"It's a hobby," Theta shrugged.

I look up to see Amy and the other agent who had come back into the room. She's glancing in my direction with an uncertain yet terrified look across her face clutching her mobile phone and we approach each other.

"Amy, you ok?" My hand comes to rest on her shoulder in concern, before looking to the phone, "You saw the creature again, didn't you?"

"Yes and this time it killed someone," she whispered with a nod if her head, turning the screen on she showed it to me and it scared me, "Rena, we have to tell the Doctor."

"No Amy, not now," I informed her, squeezing her shoulder in response, "Especially not when he's in good mood and plus you don't want to stop him when he's on a roll."

"Mr President, answer the phone," I heard Canton order reminding me of the current situation. My hand slipped off Amy's shoulder and we both went to go and stand by our loved ones.

I see Nixon take a nervous breath, he pressed the record button of the tape recorder on the table, then he picked up the phone to answer it, "Hello. This is President Nixon."

"It's here!" the little girl shouted out, pure terror lacing her voice made my hearts ache painfully, "The Space Man's here. It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!"

Grabbing Theta's tweed jacket that had been left on the side earlier I ran for the TARDIS knowing we had rescue the child, "There's no time for a SWAT team," my Bonded inform them before we entered, "Let's go! Mr President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you."

River followed by Amy and Rory came in after us, as we both reached the console just as we heard Canton call out to us, "What the hell are you doing?" I heard the door shut knowing that the agent has entered the TARDIS. Together Theta and I pulled down the lever setting it in motion.

"Jefferson wasn't a name for the little girl," I started explaining quickly to the others, as Theta and I dashed around to our panels on the console, shifting slightly allowing River to help out using the spare panels, "Probably guessing it's not her real name either."

"Jefferson Adams Hamilton... River?" Theta looked to her, snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers," River reacted to him instantly.

"And to think two of them fancied you," I recalled to my Doctor in disgust, sending a unnerving shiver down my spine.

"Yes, never going to that era again that was a big mistake," he added back, nose scrunching up.

"What does this have to do with the names?" Amy eyed us both oddly.

"The President asked the child two questions," Theta explained whilst I now noticed a rather shocked Canton being reassured by Rory over his discovery of the TARDIS, "Where and who are you? She was answering where. Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?"

"Where?"

"Here!" Theta pulled down the lever, bringing everything to a stop, and turned to grab my hand, "Come on!" he pulled us towards the doors, Amy and the others not far behind us.

But Canton blocks our path, "It's er..."

"You taking care of him Rory?" I asked in suggestion, patting him on the arm as we passed, stepping out along with River into a disused warehouse, the room was dark and dirty and full of clutter.

My Doctor smiled as I see him pick up a small American flag off a desk he sits at, as I hear the last of our party join us the TARDIS doors closing, "Where are we?"

"I checked earlier, about five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre," I called, having done an environment check of our location before coming out, "It's 1969."

"The year of the Moon," my bonded turned to me grinning, "Interesting, don't you think?"

"Why would a girl be here?" Amy asked with curiosity, shining the torch in her hand around while I see River using her hand held scanner to check the area. I approached the telephone I see nearby picking up the receiver to my ear I frown, I sensed also that it had been awhile since it been held as it was cold to the touch or that nobody had used it at all.

"I don't know. Lost, maybe?" Theta answered, coming over to join me, "The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do," he pulled the blinds apart slightly revealing the street signs, "She looked out the window."

"She's a smart little girl," I mused, "Used the street names to help us find her."

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction, and look at that dear Rena," I couldn't help the admiring gaze that I gave my Bonded who started babbling away, being a Mr Know-it-all which is somewhat of a turn on for me. Theta stopped and turned himself around to lean against the window, crossing his arms and look at me in, "You've got that face on again."

"What face?" I shook my head trying to deny it.

"The 'he looks so hot when he's clever' face."

"Well this is my normal face," I try not to smile, but fail as he stood right in front of me eyes boring into mine a cheeky grin spread across his features.

"Of course, it is." Theta teased flirtatiously, playfully brushing the tip of my nose.

"Oh, shut up," I giggled, moving closer as his hands instinctively resting upon on my hips.

"Not a chance."

"I love you Serena," he whispered in native tongue, looking down at my denim mini skirt, thumbs brushing the skin on my side under my lose vest top slightly.

I took a shuddering breathe before I said those three words not knowing if it would be the last time we would ever speak them to each other, "I love you too Theta,' I wrapped my hands around his neck. Theta brought up his hand cupping my cheek and stroking it lightly with his thumb, leaning in about to kiss me...

But Canton ruined the moment I most desperately craved for and now it was gone as we jumped apart, "We've moved!" Pretending to be embarrassed about it I catch River looking at me with concern sensing I was hiding something, "How... how can we have moved?"

My Bonded sIghed, giving me a wink before stepping away, "You haven't even got to space travel yet?" He asked looking to Rory.

"I was going to cover it with time travel," Rory responded with a roll of his eyes, shutting the TARDIS door behind him and Canton.

"Time travel?!" Canton gasped in shock.

"Brave heart, Canton," Theta patted him firmly on the shoulder, before he turned and walked away, "Come on!"

I stared after him longingly taking a deep breath trying to keep myself under control, "Serena?" River catches my attention putting a hand on my shoulder giving it a squeeze, "Sure your ok?"

I swallowed, shrugging my shoulders, "I'm trying to be."

River smiled, "You'll pull through this Rena, I know you can," she told me in confidence squeezing my shoulder again.

We now followed off after the others who went through a door and into a much larger room, "It's a warehouse of some kind," River confirmed to us as her scanner beeped, "Disused."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," I sighed, "We're in a trap I can feel it. The phone line was dead," I informed my Bonded and the others what I discovered earlier, "The girl couldn't of possibly called the President from the phone here."

"OK. But why would anyone want to trap us?" River remarked, glancing to myself and Theta, "Have you annoyed any of your enemies lately Doctor?"

"Don't know," he shrugged, "Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards."

"Yes let's," I countered, as some of my contained anger seeped out the door, "I'd rather not anyone kill us."

Theta looked at me and took my hand, tugged me to him and draped his arm over my shoulders to comfort me even though he didn't know what was going on inside my head, "Come on, let's find the little girl."

"I think there's something over there," River squinted, having spotted what I can only say looked like an operating table as she approached it, some wires here and there covered in something slimy, "It's non-terrestrial," she gave a nod, Definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone."

"Which is odd," my Doctor called, only now realising he's gone and now standing beside a large wooden crate filled with packing material and other items, "Because... look at this!" He rummaged through the crate to show an astronaut suit inside, making me freeze. The door pushed open slightly, the lakes image flashing before me then disappearing in my mind.

I looked to River who's glancing back at me with worry noticing my struggle, before she joined Theta, "It's Earth tech, contemporary."

"Very contemporary. Cutting edge!" I see him take out the helmet and looking it over with child like interest, Amy putting a comforting hand on the small of my back guides me over to join them at the crates probably having notice my torment, "This is from the space programme!

"Stolen?" I see Amy frown, "What, by aliens?"

"Apparently," he grinned cheerfully, putting the helmet on.

"Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

"Maybe cos it's cooler," he came out with a muffled voice before lifting the visor, "Look how cool this stuff is!"

"It really isn't you know," I murmured sadly, going up to Theta taking the helmet off, "Let's just not..." I whispered, "Let's just not do that alright," before I dumped the helmet in the box rather harshly feeling my resolve slipping and turned to walk away not wanting him to see my face.

Canton and Rory had now joined us as I leaned against a crate with my arms crossed as they walked passed me, "I, er, I think he's OK now," Rory told us.

"Ah, back with us, Canton?" I feel Theta's eyes on me but I don't respond, before turning his attention to Canton.

"Like your wheels," Canton remark with a compliment, as I see him flash his light about the room.

"That's my boy!" appreciating it Theta patted his shoulder, before I sense him approaching me.

"Rena?" He called gently, came and leaned beside me on the crate taking my hand squeezing it getting me to look into those caring wise green eyes, "Come on," slotting our fingers together he lifted them and kissed them just like his future self had done in the diner that day, "We've a little girl to find and rescue, are you with me on this?"

"Yeah, I'm with you," I nodded, desperately trying to hold my emotions at bay. This had to stop and I had to be focused. Right now Theta was here in front of me and perfectly fine for the time being, what happened to him was in 200 years from now. All I had thought about was on how I could save him, but right now the little girl was our main priority. But it was going to be difficult keep that door shut even more every time the lake propped up unexpectedly.


	6. The Impossible Astronaut Final

**The Impossible Astronaut Final**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who the BBC does. Serena belongs to me and only me anyone who steals her there will be trouble. **A/N:** Sorry it's so short. x

 **-DW-** \- this means a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

"Doctor!" River called getting our attention, "Serena?" we came over and looked to see her standing by a manhole cover that had wires running from it to operating table, "Look at this," she pushed the cover aside.

"So where does that go?" My Bonded tried peering down into hole.

She held up the scanner to show us what's been found, "There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?" I frowned whilst looking at it.

"No, nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind," Theta mumbled in concern, "Be careful!" he added as River started her decent.

"Careful?" I heard her scoff, "Tried that once, ever so dull."

"Shout if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you!"

"Please no screaming I can't stand it," I shook my head, "Call when your down and I'll join you," I offered not really wanting River to be by herself searching the tunnels. Leaving Theta was the last thing I wanted to do, but maybe some quality time with her was something I needed to do.

River gave a nod of response before continuing down, "You're seriously going down there?" My Doctor asked.

I nodded, "Nobody should be alone right now," I reasoned, "If that spaceman is after the little girl it would be wise for us to be in pairs at least."

He sighed in agreement, passing me a torch out of his jacket, "Just be careful will you."

"Only if you'll be Mister," I smiled.

Theta nodded, "I promise you with my hearts," doing crosses on his chest.

"Rena, I'm down!" River called and I took a deep breath before heading down into the tunnels.

"River?" I called looking around shining the torch in search of her but she was nowhere to be seen. Taking a step forward River came running back into the room, "River!" I went over to and she looked frantic, almost frightened and panting… before calming instantly, "You alright?"

She blinked looking back at me, "Yes, yes, fine…" she shook her head, "It's all clear back there. Want to look?"

I nodded but found her behaviour very odd, "Positive?" I asked making sure, as River bent over hugging her stomach.

"Just feeling a bit sick," she waved off, "It's the prison food probably. This way," she turned to lead the way for us, down the tunnels, "So what do you think about all this?"

I let out a shuddering breath knowing what she meant by the question, "It pains me River, pains me that I can't tell him the truth," I admit to River knowing this tough subject matter, "Humans have it easy, they require sleep and Time Lords much less. I can't run away from the Doctor, knowing that each day he'll get closer to that lake. And…" I stopped myself and shook my head, "I just wish it had been me in standing there instead of him," I confessed, willing myself not to cry.

"There's something else your hiding from the Doctor isn't there Serena?" River asked out of concern, glanced in my direction as we walked.

"This body's dying and I've given it a year tops, maybe less before it gives up on me completely," I confessed wholeheartedly, as we stopped walking and looked each other in the eye hoping I can trust her, "River, whatever has been said just now. Give me your word that this won't reach him or the others until I'm ready?"

"You have my word," she gives her promise to me, I just prayed and hoped that I could trust her. As this woman is part of my future, someone Theta and I would come to rely on.

"Good," I nod my head in approval, before we continued on, "Now let's get on with what we came to do," I started shining my torch around the tunnels, needing something to ease my mind.

"These tunnels are old, but how old?" I asked, "They feel centuries old, surely someone would've noticed them. But looking from the warehouse it's decades old at least…"

"Look over here," River called, pointing her torch at a large door, possibly a maintenance hatch, and approached it, "It's locked…" she kneeled down to examine it, "Why do people always have to lock things?"

"To keep others out," I remarked, "Need a hand?" I offered, kneeling down next to her.

River smiled, "I've got it thanks," she opened up her hand, showing some paperclips and screwdrivers and pins, "I learned it from him," she told me it's something Theta taught her, turning back to start picking the lock

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," I muttered disbelievingly.

"Never could resist a locked door."

"You know he can't and neither can I," I mused, watching River work quickly with such efficiency, she must have experience with stuff like this, "What about you River?" I asked her opinion on the current events, "What do you think about all this?"

"That I'm not afraid of watching both of you die," she admitted, "All the adventures we've had or not had together with me yet…" River shook her head.

I reach out and put my hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter?

"You both hardly know who I am," she said like it wasn't a question, "Yet you protect me. Always have. But… it hurts the way the Doctor and you look at me with the slightest of distrust sometimes," she looked down, "My past is your future, yours and his. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know you both more, you know me less. The best days of my life are when I get to see you two again… but every time it will happen, I feel your both one step further away from me. The dangers we face… that doesn't mean a thing, it comes along with territory, the job," she took a shuddering breath willing herself to cry in front of me, "What scares me though, that there will be those days coming, when either you or him… look at me and won't have the faintest idea who I am. You'll look straight through me and one of those days I think it will kill me."

The sound of the doors lock clicked and it opened. River stood shrugging my hand off not wanting any comfort from me. We stepped inside the room as I followed River's lead. Once inside it properly, I get a sense of déjà vu… this room was familiar just like the very ship that had been above our friend Craig's flat.

River started to approach one of the control panels with the orb set inside it and an alarm started going off.

I pulled her back, "I think I've been here before," I whispered, "You check the controls out and I'll keep watch."

"Here you'll need this," River pulled a spare gun she had out of her holster belt holding it out to me, "I take you know how to use one?"

"Of course, I was human once you know," I told her cheekily, taking the gun from her, "Of course I can handle a bloody gun."

I walked over towards the door and River goes to the control panel. I looked outside the door seeing the creatures there and turned back to tell River but it's completely wiped from my mind like l should remember it but don't, "There's nothing coming!"

She nodded in response, "The tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere.

They're running under the surface of the entire planet!" I watched her frown, "They've been here for centuries."

Suddenly I stiffened feeling a presence behind me and not the nice kind, turning to great the alien figure from the lake and Nixon's office that wants me to forget it again, it's large head, small eyes, large fingers and thin body dressed in a black suit. It's hands raised electricity shooting out of them.

"Serena!" River screamed, running over to me keeping the alien in her sight as the blasts electricity flew over us, "Come on!" she took my hand and we legged it out the room, pushing past the aliens, that tried getting in the room, moving through them quickly as we could. We reached the cavern we entered through, it's now empty making us blink, looking to each other with confusion.

The next thing I heard was a gunshot ringing out above us in the warehouse, followed by the echo of Amy's shrill scream…


	7. Day of the Moon Part 1

**Day of the Moon**

 **Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Serena the Seer only belongs to me and only me. The rest is BBC. **A/N:** This chapter will be split into both the Doctor and Serena's POV just in the beginning part of this to get the general idea of how both of them are feeling in the whole situation.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian"_

 **Doctor's POV  
**

 **Present Day**

It had been three long months in this large cell, I would rather call it more of a room made of nothing but dark bricks that I was being contained in. The interesting thing about the bricks, there made from an alien alloy that completely sealed it's cracks once put together.

Three months I'd been sitting in vicinity of Area 51, tied to a chair, Amy, Rory, River and Serena (I hopped she was ok even though it had concerned me that she's being distant as of late) scouring the whole world for traces of an alien I only vaguely remembered seeing. But to be perfectly honest, I was starting to forget what even happened in that warehouse when searching for the little girl. The last thing I recall was Serena and River going down into the tunnels, Rory and Amy and Canton were still with me... until hearing the child cry out for help. Canton ran off Rassilion's knows where, then gotten himself knocked out, the little girl appeared trapped inside the astronaut suit reaching for help.

'Oh Amy,' I shook my head now just thinking of her, as my hearts twinges painfully. I recall the very moment, she had shot the girl with Canton's gun, or shot at the suit without realising who was inside it at the time. But I had see the creature, those... alien things. All I remember was a big bulbous shaped head and black suits. I honestly for the life of me, couldn't recall how I figured out they were there as it seemed to me, the moment your back is turned it was like you'd never seen them at all. But what the others didn't know that this was all being put on for show, Canton included to cover our plans.

I just hopped Serena and River were alright.

* * *

 **Serena's POV**

 **A few days ago...**

"River?" I shouted, "Where on Earth are you?"

It had been three months since we all last saw of each other. Three months of my life in this body taken, was one thing that I shouldn't be worried about at this moment. I was pretending to be running for my life, whilst searching the planet for the creatures in the suits that we can barley remember. The tally marks across our bodies showed the torment we've been through. But most of all I missed Theta.

"Serena," River has finally appeared by my side as I sigh with relief, taking her hand we run through the construction site of the skyscraper.

Stopping short we see two of the aliens watching us by the hanging plastic sheets, "We see you," River warned it, marking her arms with fresh tallies.

"We see you," I also did the same.

"Doctor Song?" Canton called to us making his presence known, "Miss Williams? Go, go, go!"

We continued on running, before skidding to a complete halt at an open edge of the building, "Don't move!" Canton warned us, his gun aiming at us as we turned to face him, "It's over."

"Yes it is," I said simply.

"They're here, Canton," River pretended to pleaded with him, "They're everywhere."

"I know," Canton agreed, "America's being invaded."

"You were invaded a long time ago," I corrected the agent, "America is occupied."

"You're both coming with us," Canton warned firmly, "There's no way out this time."

"There's always a way out," I countered, grabbing Rivers arm we walked backwards, going right off the edge of the building...

* * *

 **Doctor's POV**

 **Present Day**

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" I asked looking at the man before me, convincingly still playing his part, though I couldn't help the slight twitch my face gave, the beard I'd grown was over these three months was starting to irritate me slightly.

"I want you to know where you stand," Canton told me.

I looked around at the back of the black room and the two body bags being put either side of me, there was only a single jigsaw shaped hole cut in the wall behind him as the opening to it, "In a cell."

"In the perfect cell," Canton corrected me, "Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave," he turned and stuck his fingers into the small holes in the wall and the jigsaw piece of the cell closed us in, the cracks around us sealing themselves, "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe," he continued his speech until the walls are completely sealed, "So guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton," I grinned at him, "Door sealed?"

"You bet."

I shook the loose chains off and started work on the straight jacket. The two body bags either side of me shot up, and Canton unzipped them both, "Are you ok?" I asked, getting myself free.

"Finally!" Amy gasped for breath.

"These things could really do with air holes," I hear Rory add moodily.

"Never really had a complaint before," Canton quipped back at him.

"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy asked curiously, looking over at me.

"Odd, but not alarming, Canton shrugged his shoulders, "They know there's no way out of this place."

"Exactly," I smiled, "Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere," I casually slumped to the right, and hit the side of an invisible TARDIS that I had cleverly hidden inside the cell. Clicking my fingers the doors swung open before me, "Shall we?"

"What about Miss Williams and Doctor Song?" Canton asked as we continued inside, "They both dove off a rooftop."

"Don't worry," I waved my hand knowing both of them would be alright, "We discussed it beforehand. Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool."

* * *

 **Serena's POV (the rest of this will be her)**

As we plummeted down, making past Canton think we dropped to our deaths. We arranged for the TARDIS to appear the very moment we jumped off the building. We now see it materialize before us the doors opened, but not to the console room. I see the shimmering waters of the swimming pool before us, so I hold my breath as we dove head first into the water with a splash. Coming straight up to the surface for air on the other side.

About couple of minutes later after letting ourselves dry a bit, River and I made our entrance into the console room, Amy and Rory coming up to hug me briefly in greeting.

"Doctor!" I cheered, rushing over to most important man I've been missing like crazy and wrapped my arms around his neck knowing that I needed him close.

"You, ok?" Theta whispered, looking into my eyes lovingly, hands resting on my hips.

"How about you?"

"Hmm..." he hummed, before softly kissing my lips, pulling away with a satisfied smile, "Much better now you're here," he winked at me, before leading us together over to the console.

"So, we know they're everywhere," I now informed everyone what we've learned, helping my Doctor out with the controls.

"Not just a landing party, an occupying force, and they 'have been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them," Theta continued on.

"So what are they up to?" Canton frowned at us.

"No idea," my Bonded casually draped his arms around my shoulders, "But the good news is, we've got a secret weapon," he turned the knob as I pulled the lever before taking my hand and pulling us out the doors, rushing out with the others following for us to see were at the base of the Apollo 11 rocket nearby.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River blinked.

"No, no. It's not Apollo 11. That would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

But I just stared blankly at him, shaking my head at his nonsense, "I fear for your mental health sometimes Doctor, I really do."

He gave a small laugh and kissed me again without a care that Canton was watching, nearly not being around each other for three months must of drove him crazy.

 **-Doctor Who-**

"Just be quick about it would you," I frowned, nose scrunched up slightly as Theta held my hand, with a small injector held in his other.

"Really, really, sorry about this," a equal frown on his features. He kissed my palm quickly before injecting the nano recorder straight into my hand, I hissed in pain before he kissed my palm twice to apologise, "Canton," my Bonded called as he come forward, taking his hand and injecting him.

"Ow!"

"So, three months," he looked at the others and myself, "What have we found out?"

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America…" Rory winced as Theta injects him, "Ow!"

"Not just America, the entire planet Rory," I corrected him shaking my head, as my Doctor continued over to Amy.

"There's a greater concentration here, though," River remarks, as I glanced over seeing Amy and Theta speaking quietly about something before he injected her hand.

"Ow!"

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them," Canton tried to keeping up.

"You've seen them, too," River reminded Canton, "That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down, we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away," Rory nodded, "The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything."

"They seem to make you feel a bit sick, though," I cut in remark, "From what I can guess the memory loss will cause some neural bruising to brain, making you dizzy and a bit disoriented. Hence the tally marks we put on bodies so we wouldn't forget seeing them."

Like the sudden headache, it brought on when I see the alien. I've still managed to keep my pending death and regeneration coming in a couple of months a secret from everyone. Except for River who only knew. That door inside my head was now cracking and peeling, had been for the last three months. It would only be a matter of time before it would crumble, leaving me open like a book for Theta to read. Part of me wanted to run, wanted to hide from the truth from and problems surrounding us. But I couldn't, this needed to dealt with head on no matter how my hearts ached.

"So that's why you marked your skin," Canton voiced in realisation.

Amy gave her head a nod, "Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter."

"How long have they been here?"

"That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out."

"Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover," Rory added in.

"How long do you think?" Canton asked us.

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye," I began in all seriousness, "Or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now."

"So keep this straight in your head," Theta input, "We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today, the battle begins."

"How?" Canton breathed

"Like this," he gave Canton a grin and then injected River's hand, who probably hadn't noticed just leaning back to do it without her knowing.

"Ow!" River huffed, as I saw her glaring angrily at him.

' _You're so bloody dramatic sometimes Theta,_ ' I look at him shaking my head giving him a small smile.

' _You love it really Rena,_ ' he gives me a wink back.

I quickly stepped forward and snatched the injector from him, injecting his hand, receiving a little 'ow!' from him, "What the Doctor has put in your hand, is nano recorders," I went on to explain as Theta rubbed his had from the injection, "Its fused to the cartilage in your hand and makes a connection directly to the speech centres in your brain."

"Yes also, this clever little gizmo will also pick up your voice, no matter what," My Doctor agreed, "Telepathic connection. So, the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it," he gestured at me and I held my hand up, touching the centre of with with a finger from my other hand, the light glowing, "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."

Pushing my hand again, the glow started to pulse, like it would when you got a message on your telephone, "If you need to check what you have said," I gave my palm another press again making it play, 'And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing,'as Theta's voice played out my hand, "Straight after hearing the message, it gets erased," I warned, "This will give you freedom to record another."

"Remember this, because it's important the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it ever happened," Theta pointed out rather seriously, "The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand if you've had an encounter. That's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" Canton frowned back rather confused.

"I did, but even information about these creatures erases itself over time. I couldn't refresh it because I couldn't talk to you."

I see Canton look away then turn back around and adjust Theta's bow tie. We're all looking at not him but his flashing palm.

"What?" he blinked his eyes, "What are you staring at?"

River nodded downwards, "Look at your hand."

Canton gave her another look of confusion, glanced down at his hand, "Why is it doing that?"

"What did we just tell you about the light when it flashes?" I countered, rolling my eyes.

"I haven't."

"Play it," my Bonded urged him.

I noticed Canton hesitating for a moment before pressing his palm, his own voice now calling out from his hand, "My God, how did it get in here?"

My voice now came through, "Keep looking at the creature and, when I say, turn around and when you do, straighten the Doctor's bow tie."

Canton turned, as I see him listening to his voice, "What? What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand," River's voice finally followed. But before even the recording stopped, there standing in front of the doors, was the alien. Thankfully I knew it wasn't real, but hated just looking at it.

"It's a hologram, extrapolated from the photo on Amy's phone," Theta explained as we stared at it until it flickered off soon as he flipped a lever, "You straightened my bow tie because, dear Serena here planted the idea inside your head while looking at the creature."

"So they just can do that to people?" Amy frowned, "You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it."

"Like posthypnotic suggestion," Rory nodded.

"Ruling the world with posthypnotic suggestion?"

"Now then," my Doctor heads over to the console, "A little girl in a spacesuit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?"

"It could be anywhere," Canton just shrugged.

"Where else would find a child that makes no fuss of for anyone?" I asked rhetorically looking sadly at them, remembering all to well what my human self had been through, "A Children's home."


	8. Day of the Moon Part 2

**The Day of the Moon**

 **Part 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Serena the Seer only belongs to me and only me. The rest is BBC. **A/N:** The first part of this chapter will be Serena's POV and the other half the Doctor's.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break  
' _telepathic thought_ '  
" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

The night was dark and stormy, as my mood when the the car pulled up at Greystark Orphanage. Theta and I hadn't exactly left things on good terms before going our separate ways. Because now… now he knew the truth of my death. They all did.

I was in our room finishing the final touches to my outfit for going to the orphanage. Looking in the mirror, I checked my hair over and straightened out the black blazer and skirt.

" _Are you certain your going Serena?_ " Theta asked with concern, as I now sense him come in the room and approach me wrapping his arms around from behind, resting his head on my left shoulder.

" _Yes, Theta I'm certain,_ " I spoke seriously and moved away from him, going over to the desk opening the top draw and staring at the very thing that he despised, taking it out he noticed it instantly.

" _No, no, no,_ " Theta snatched the gun out of my hand, " _You're not taking a gun!_ "

" _Theta, I can…_ " I started to stammer, not feeling comfortable with the way he's looking at me.

" _What, explain why your using a gun?!_ " he brandished it in the air.

" _I know you hate them but it's my choice to protect myself!_ " I shouted back, as the door started cracking in that instant from the pressure, getting that much longer and wider.

" _You don't need a gun to do that_!" He threw the gun on the floor, coming up to me and grasping my arms tightly enough that it hurt, " _Me, I can protect you!_ "

" _Well sometimes when your not always there we have to look after ourselves!_ " I retorted, back trying to get out of his vice like grip. The cracks are getting bigger and a piece falls off, the truth starting to show itself. Angry tears that I never knew of started cascading down my cheeks.

" _You don't think I try?!_ " he shoved me up against the wall.

Suddenly I became breathless, the shouting had done a number on me. I'm struggling to breathe and my Doctor seemed to have noticed. Was this another sign of many (apart from the nose bleeds) that my body was getting weak? And now that door I've been holding shut for so long has come crumbling down and he could see my pain.

" _Serena, Rena!_ " He let's go of my wrists, guides me over to sit on the edge of our bed. I started coughing, still struggling for for air digging my finger tips into the sheets and I try to speak but couldn't. My hearts beating madly working harder than necessary.

Theta urgently picked me up cradling me close and whisked out of our bedroom running down corridors towards sick bay. Upon entering he placed me upon the bed, scanning my body over quickly with the sonic instead of using the systems body scanner. After finishing, he looked at it then me, grabbed an injector from a draw. Undoing my blazer and the top two buttons of my shirt he plunged it into the side of my neck that revived my breathing to normal.

" _Oh, Rena,_ " my Bonded sighed with sad disappointment, shaking his head now sitting on the edge of the bed his hand cupping my face delicately, " _Why… why didn't you tell me your body's dying?_ "

" _I didn't want to burden you with this Theta,_ " I smile sadly looking up at him, covering my hand over his, " _Not what with is going on with those aliens right now and the child._ "

" _You're never a burden to me,_ " My Doctor leaned down and kissed my forehead, tears on his face, " _We'll get through these last couple of months together I promise you that Rena. And I'll love you no matter what happens or what you'll look like, you'll always be my Serena._ "

" _I love you Theta,_ " I steadily sat up and wrapped my arms around his middle resting my head against his chest listening to his beating hearts as he stroked my hair.

It was no surprise that our commotion had been heard, as a stampede of footsteps made us both look up, to see Amy, Rory, River and Canton.

"What happened?" Amy asked in concern coming over, seeing me on the bed with the Doctor beside me, "Is everything alright?"

"I heard shouting in Gallifreyian," River tells that she heard us, "Then loud footsteps."

"Gallifreyian?" Canton questioned.

"It's the language of our people," I explained simply to him.

"So what's going on?" Rory cut in, "Serena don't look too good."

' _Shall I tell them or you?_ ' Theta asked through the connection looking in my direction.

' _I'll tell them,_ ' with a nod of my head, ' _But don't be mad at River alright she already knows,_ ' he nodded his head understanding.

"I should of told you all this months ago and the timing sucks I know," I look at each one of them honestly in the eye, I sigh before continuing as Theta rested his hand on my waist, "My body is deteriorating and I've only got a couple of months left before it gives up on me completely."

Afterwards there were many questions and explanations on what would happen. I knew it was going take time for it all to sink in for them completely. Especially Canton now he knew I and Theta are aliens.

 **-Doctor Who-**

I see Canton glance beside him where I sat, then to Amy who was in the back seat we all looked at each other, the rain still pounding down on the rooftop of the car, "Ready?" Canton asked us, "Check?

Amy looked her hand then showed to him, "Clear."

"Clear," he looked to me, "Serena?"

I sighed showing my hand, "Clear," I mumbled biting my lip nervously… I'm on edge and uncertain of the outcome. I'd figured out that the very thing Amy and I had seen at the lake had been wiped from our minds and brushed off to Rory as nothing was one of the aliens we first encountered. It had bothered me that they'd been standing from afar, watching my Bonded get killed, meaning they could be the enemy. I never wanted to leave after what happened earlier and neither did he, but Rory kept on insisting that I go with Amy and Canton seeing as my Bonded was going to NASA. I felt Amy had volunteered to go out of guilt and go to apologise for hurting the child, when and if we found her that is. But I was doing it to protect Amy for Rory in exchange for him keeping my Doctor out of trouble.

Taking a breath, looking to the others waiting for my instruction, Canton seemed to think it was a good idea to have two in aliens in charge of them, me leading Amy and Canton, Theta in charge of River and Rory, "Right, let's go," I order and we get out the car, running straight to the front doors of the orphanage to get away from the rain pelting our skin.

Canton banged on the door fiercely until it opened an older man with thinning hair, dark shadows and bags under his eyes answered, "Hello?"

I and Amy held up some replica badges and Canton his proper one, "FBI," I introduce putting on an American accent, "You must be Doctor Renfrew."

" Yes that's me?" the man eyed us over as we put our badges away.

"Can we come in?" Canton asked if we can come inside, giving the man a hint that we didn't want to stand outside in this horrendous rain.

"The children are asleep…"

"We'll be very quiet," Amy promises him.

"Is there a problem?"

"We received a case about a missing child," I relayed to him, "We're checking around orphanages as a unknown person made the report."

Renfrew nodded in understanding, "Yes, come in, please," kindly stepped aside and let us through shutting the door behind us.

Now inside we looked around, the building was in a sorry state. I could imagine that this would have made a lovely home… had it that the not been so dilapidated, paint chipped walls, damp and mold in the ceilings corners, and the floorboards uneven and creaking. But what is most alarming is the was large the large red writing painted on the wall 'GET OUT' and 'LEAVE NOW' was a clear sign of danger.

So we all just stayed rooted to the spot.

"This way," Renfew called for us to follow him up the stairs, as we now go right pass the terrifying writing on the walls, "Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up."

"It's the kids, yeah?"Amy asked trying to sound hopeful.

"Of course the kids did that," I muttered to her nervously.

I see Renfew hesitate a little while before answering Amy's question, "Yes, the children. It must be, yes," reaching out he tried rubbing off the writing off the wall, it said the words 'GET OUT !' like before, "Anyway, my office is this way…" turning suddenly, as if he forgotten his intentions of cleaning the wall.

"We nearly didn't come to this place," Canton remarked to him as we continued on up the stairs, "I understood Graystark Hall was closed in '67."

"That's the plan, yes."

"The plan?" I gave a frown to the tense Renfew was using.

"Not long now."

"It's 1969," Canton informed him.

"No, no. We close in 67. That's the plan, yes."

"You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now."

But the man just blinked at us, "Why are you saying that? Of course it isn't."

"July."

He stared blankly for a couple of seconds, before he turned away suddenly again, just like before, "My office is this way. This way."

"I'll check upstairs," Amy offers.

"I'll check out the bottom floor," I agree, "We meet back in the middle."

"Be careful," Canton nodded to us before we headed off our separate ways, Canton went after Renfew to his office on the second floor, I'm down on the bottom and Amy's on the top floor.

 **-Doctor Who-**

I had checked the bottom floor over that had nothing to offer but a large sitting room, kitchen, dining room and meeting rooms. Other than the warnings about the aliens painted across some walls. I was rather thankful that my hand didn't flash, which was a good sign in my books at least. Now I'm quickly making my way up to the top floor, stopping at the second I looked for Amy but there's no sign of her.

Finally making it to the top floor, I find Amy trying to get a door opened, "Amy?"

Turning she gasped in shock resting a hand on her chest, "You bloody scared me Rena!"

"Sorry, do you want a hand?" I nodded at the door.

"Yeah," Amy stepped aside, "Every room is unlocked on this floor except this one," she told me, "And I swore… that I heard someone inside it," she finished.

"Good thing I had this handy," I pulled it out showing it to her, Theta's old sonic screwdriver that had been found in Leadworth and put into the Torchwood archives after the Atraxi incident.

"Where did you get a sonic from?" Amy asked rather surprised.

"Stole it from Torchwood, Jack hasn't got a clue that I have it and neither dose the Doctor," I gave her a cheeky smile.

"You are a one clever Time Lady Rena," Amy compliments me with a small laugh.

"Never underestimate a Time Lady, Amy Pond," smiling at her, before I turned back looking for the correct setting, I pressed the button in concentration as the new purple end lit up and it whirred away. The door unlocked with a click and I felt rather proud of myself that it worked first time round, "There we go," I shoved the door lightly and it opens rather easily. Stepping inside we were greeted by a small bedroom, but that of child.

"This doesn't feel right," Amy shook her head in comment, "All the other bedrooms were..."

"Run-down?" I supplied the first word that came to the top of my head, "Yet this is the only room that's in perfect condition."

It really was, the atmosphere was warm and inviting filled with toys with a mobile hanging from the ceiling light. There was dressers and cupboards, a perfectly small yet decent sized bed covered with blankets. I also spotted a small mess of framed pictures sat upon the bureau. And I now see Amy approaching it and come over to join her, the pictures are of a little girl at different ages. I now turned away to inspect some of the cupboards.

"Serena!" Amy screamed, catching my attention and I turned to see the astronaut before me.

Quickly I moved to Amy's side, but more or less in front of her, "Who are you?" I demanded, "Are you the girl or somebody else?"

The astronaut was now revealing itself as the visor lifted, it was indeed the little girl we've been looking for, the front of the helmet was cracked from where Amy had shot at her.

"I'm sorry," Amy apologised, "I didn't mean to shoot. I'm glad that I missed. But you killed my friend the Doctor. You going to kill him soon.

"Who are you?" I gave her a look over.

But the reached out to us sniffling, "Please help me. Help me, please!"

I went stiff, moving myself more in front of Amy when two of the aliens stepped on either side of the girl and the last thing I remembered was calling for help before my vision went pitch black, "CANTON!"

 **-Doctor Who-**

 **The Doctor's POV**

As soon as River told me Canton had called needing our assistance at the orphanage I new instantly that Amy and Serena where in big trouble. I heard the calls for help soon as the TARDIS landed and I charged out the door towards Canton who had his gun ready to aim.

"Ok, gun down, I've got it!" I ran straight towards the door like my life depended on it, whipping out the sonic to open the door, "Serena, I'm coming! Were here! Are you alright?" I shoved the door open with my shoulder once it clicked open... only to find no Amy or Serena in sight sent me into a frantic panic, "No..." I breathed, hurrying around the room before spotting a cupboard to check if one of them was hiding away inside.

"Where are they Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Doctor!" River called for my attention, "The suit is empty."

Now taking notice of the suit I soniced it, trying to get some readings off it, any recordings or video that could tell me what happened as this suit clearly wasn't made from human technology.

"It's dark," Amy voice started to fill the room, she sounded terrified and I just hoped that Serena was with her, "It's so dark. Rena? Rena are you there? I can't see... Serena!? I don't know where I am please help me?"

"I'm here Amy," Serena's voice followed Amy's a few seconds later, "Doctor can you hear us or not?"

' _I can hear you Rena, don't worry we'll find you,_ ' I answered through our connection hoping that she heard but get no response, to me this was a bad sign that something is wrong. Looking down on the I see a the two nano-recorders flashing on the ground. I picked up the one that Serena's voice had come from along with my old sonic screwdriver. Which I found rather questionable yet somewhat pleasing that Serena made use of it for herself.

"They took this out of them?" Rory picked it up Amy's, "How did they do that, Doctor? Why can we can we still hear both of them?"

"Er..." I swallowed a little harder than I meant to, "It defaults to live. This is current. Wherever they are at this moment, this right now, this is what their saying."

"Serena?" I heard Amy call out to my Bonded, what I could gather from their voices is that they sounded groggy and weak.

"Amy!" I heard Serena gasp, "Don't worry... I'm here with you..."

"But where is here?"

"I don't know Amy, I can't see a thing..."

Taking a deep shuddering breath I closed my eyes briefly, trying to imagine the darkness that Amy and Serena claimed they couldn't see through... possibly not being able to see each other or describe anything that could give me a clue of what kind danger their both in.

"Amy, can you hear me?" Rory was trying to speak with her, as I opened my eyes back up, "We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear."

"She can't hear you," I state to Rory calmly as I can, "I'm so sorry, but they can't hear us. It's one way."

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always. Wherever she is, and she always knows that I am coming for her..." he looked at me, "Like you wouldn't stop doing the same for Serena to know until you got her back safe, am I right?"

"Everything will be alright Amy," hearing Serena trying to stay strong for them both and I admired her for that, "He'll find us. I know the Doctor will. He'll come and save us..."

I smiled agreeing to Rory said, "I know she does," I answered.

And I was going to prove it.

"Hello," the older gentleman that must own the orphanage interrupts my train of thought as I'm about to lay out a plan of action, "Is there some there? Who..." he trailed off soon as he saw us all as he stood in the doorway, "I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We can't... I can't... I can't remember."

The telling look on the man's face told me only one thing, that he had seen one of the aliens and I charged straight out of the door the others on my heels. I skipped the stairs two at a time, as I heard a rasping sound coming from an office the alien was in and ran straight in to see it laying on the floor, keeping it's small beady eyes off me and a hand covering the injury on it's abdomen.

"Who and what are you?" I demanded angrily, crouching down to it's level, but it doesn't answer me, "No," I shook my head, "It won't. And don't you want to know why?" I narrow my eyes at it with a critical stare, "There will and won't be anything in this whole entire universe that can shut my trap expect only one... and you took her from me. So prepare for the earache of your life mate, because you'll never silence me."


	9. Day of the Moon Final Part

**Disclaimer:** Serena the Seer only belongs to me and only me. The rest is BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

 **Doctor's POV**

I'm an absolute mess. As I ran around the console like a headless chicken, tracking the signals from the girls nano-recorders. This was one way that I only knew they could be found. It finally grabbed onto one of the signals that could trace me back to them, hopefully they are still together.

Rory seemed to be in his own little world most of the time, holding Amy's recorder in his hand. But earlier we had managed to help Canton put the Silent inside the box back in Area 51, give it medical aid and leave him to question it. River and Rory were in just as much emotional distress to do the task of dealing with the very thing that helped in the capture of the ones we loved. We had visited the warehouse, giving the suit a good examine, I wanted to know more about, the Silences use for it intrigued me, if this suit was important to them I would trade Amy and Serena back in a split second. The readings and scans River had collected, told of the suit being a life support system... containing at least 20 alien adaptations.

I had searched for the very same envelope that I had gotten three months ago in mine and Serena's room. I had stolen it from behind her back, when she was showering finding it inside the pocket of a skirt she'd last worn months before. All the information on it was wrong, and had been different than mine. Whatever she'd witnessed, I had been sent to arrive at the diner a few hours later not the desert. The stationary was from Earth, a TARDIS blue which I found rather coincidental. The card shouldn't of bothered me but it did, still hearing Amy's calls for help over her recorder and Serena returning her reassurance from her recorder. It was Serena's card... the only thing I had of her that I could hold on to apart from my old sonic that I'm keeping as well.

Focusing was hard, but I needed to do it, for her, figure out what the Silence wanted from the human race, I needed... I just needed to save her. River guessed the girl could be human, as the suits software for the life support, but something... was definitely off about it. The suit had been torn open. How the girl had gotten out herself was either with strength alone or a knife which was highly unlikely. The Silence are behind the suit and I want to know why they made it?

My guilty conscience is eating me away. Serena was taken, yes, and it drove me crazy but she was a Time Lord that could handle herself despite how much I worry about the amount of stress being put on her body and what it would do. Amy was taken also and was only human, but she had a spunky attitude, but still a fragile species. Comforting Rory had been a failure, no matter how I tried. Because now I'm ready, ready to go and rescue Serena and Amy if it's the last thing I would ever do.

Pulling down a random lever the TARDIS sat herself down, I could hear Amy's screams from outside. Grabbing the small television, dashing out the doors, my hearts beating with fear that yet I hadn't heard Serena only it was answered for me. She was strapped to a table in an upright position at the side, head hanging weakly hair in her face and pasty looking skin and unconscious. Amy is up ahead, sitting on a strange chair, strapped in place with a Silent looming over her and in a conscious state.

"Oh!" I called, as River rushed over to Serena before I made any sudden movements, she held two fingers against Rena's neck checking for a pulse and confirmed it with a nod, relieved she's alive, "Interesting," I see River whisk out her blaster keeping guard of Serena, "Very Aickman Road. I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened? Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times," I ordered, staring intently at the Silence, "I just had to say, though, have you seen what's on the telly?" I asked, striding over with the small TV I sat upon the console switching it on, "Ah. Now, stay where you are," I warned as a Silent turned to me, "Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident," I nodded my head to her where she was with Serena, moving her gun around my Bonded at the Silence, "Oh, and this is my friend River. Nice hair, clever, has her own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do."

"Thank you, sweetie," River nodded, but was a bit distracted, keeping an eye on the Silence.

I smirked, noticing how focused she is, "I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you..."

"Well, the first seven, easily."

"Seven? Really?"

"If they don't get to Serena first," River is glaring at them, making sure the Silence don't come any closer.

"Fab," the smirk becoming wider on my face I turned to the Silent in charge, for now at least I could trust River with the protection of Serena, "Like I was saying, my protective friend here is ready to kill three of you, plus the fella behind me. So maybe drawing some raffle tickets, or a good old quiz or you could just listen for a bit, because what I really want the acceptance of your surrender, and I'll let you leave in peace. Or not, you kidnapped my Bonded which I won't stand for," my eyes narrowed at the Silence in anger, "You've been messing with human history for at least a thousand years. They have suffered and died. But two hearts what's the point of them, if not to forgive others now and again. If Rena were awake right now, I would let her loose on you lot with a gun," I glanced at the Silent in charge but get nothing out of him, "Wow! The Silence. You do take your name seriously, don't you? All right, you have me, I'm lying. Don't think I'm letting you go so easily. It's a perfectly nice thought, but it ain't Christmas. As I had been saying before, you took my Bonded!" I snapped ferociously, Amy and Rory flinching out the corner of my eye, "If... you want the chance of leaving here, tell me... who is the girl. What significance has she got to the Silence?"

"But you've already run out of time. Now, time for a bit of a history lesson for you. Aren't you proud of it? Because you helped," I turned my attention to the TV pulled up the antennas, "Do you know the how many people are watching this live on their telly?" I turned back to the Silence, tapping the TV, "Half a billion. And that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years, and every single one of them at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it," my eyes went to the screen as the moon landing was broadcast right at this very moment, "Oh," I pulled out the mobile phone out from my jacket, "But don't forget this bit. Ready?" I asked into the phone, before returning my attention to the TV.

"That's one small step for a man..." it began with...

The Silent appeared on the screen, "You should kill us all on sight," it orders.

I grinned menacingly, "You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you."

The transmission picked up again.

"One giant leap for mankind."

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence! You just raised an army against yourself and now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throw you off their planet," I watched the main Silent advancing, seeing it hands gathering electricity as it moved, "They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly, the word you're looking for right now is oops. Run! Guys, I mean us. Run!" I ran back towards the Ponds as River began shooting her blaster.

"I can't get her out!" Rory shouted out, struggling to get Amy's restraints.

"Go. Go!" Amy telling him to leave it be.

"We are not leaving without you!"

"Look, will you just get your stupid face out of here?!"

I dashed over and flashed the sonic at her chair, the restraints coming undone, "Get her to the TARDIS!" I shoved them, Rory resting Amy over his shoulder and taking her, River is covering for them. Now I went over to Rena, flashed the sonic on her bindings, quickly catching her in my arms as she fell, cradling her I turned to River, "River!"

"Doctor! Run!" she shouts, waving urging me to go, "I have this, get her into the TARDIS, quickly!"

Running for the TARDIS, barging in taking Rena to one of the jump seats, she was slowly waking up from the movement. Scanning her, rather relieved that her body hadn't gotten any weaker and the Silence had given her a sedative to knock her out. She did sound a little groggy over the recorder, but the injection sites on either side of her neck didn't make sense to me were worrying, "Amy," I turned to her direction, "Do know if they did anything to Serena? And you?"

"No, nothing," she shook her head, "I had been awake the entire time, I was scared to fall asleep. But she talked most of the time. They seemed to just want to knock her out. Also the lights didn't come on until before you got there."

I looked over at the doors noticing River has followed in yet, as I heard the shooting outside completely stop, "Rory?"

He nodded in understanding, "Got it," dashing over to the doors and check how River is.

Now I turned my attention back to Serena, "Rena?" brushing some hair out of the way I cupped her face, lightly stroking her cheeks, "Are you all right?" but she seemed dazed, "Rena? Serena... sweetheart?"

Her response came with a nod, eyes blinking open slowly trying to wake herself, "Don't say that," Serena murmured a little dozy still with a weak laugh.

"Why not?"

"Sweetheart."

"And why not?" I smile even though she's been a little odd from the drug in her system.

"It's tacky and besides isn't that what River calls you?" she slurred.

I laugh, "She calls me sweetie."

"Right," her head nods in understanding still a bit woozy.

Leaning down I kissed her forehead affectionately, "Get some rest, leave this daring escape to your handsome knight in shining armour."

"Really, I prefer my silly bow-tie wearing Doctor," my Bonded murmured.

"Then let's leave up to him," I joked, not at all insulted. I turned and went to the console, right as River made her appearance and joined me, "I'm flying her!"

"Or let me take her where we need to go," River argued.

"Please shut up," Serena moaned at us in complaint, as I see her rubbing her temples, "My head's throbbing..." letting out another groan holding a hand against her stomach, "And keep the shaking to a minimum would you?

"Ok," I reached across pressing the blue stabilisers.

"Thank you," Serena swallowed, looking to Amy and Rory briefly made me glad I saved them both, she turned away still a tad pale in colour hand on her stomach hunched over slightly, the drugs they had given her must be making her nauseous. River comes to her side giving her shoulder a squeeze.

 **-Doctor Who-**

 **Serena's POV**

I had stayed behind as Theta went to bid Nixon goodbye, as I'm still feeling rather weak and shaken up from what's happened, but he did pass on my regards to Nixon and Canton. But I had been well enough to see River off at Stormcage with her insisting on it. And here we stood before her cell as she stood in it's doorway.

"You should come with us," I remarked, looking around the unpleasant yet dark surrounding, "Don't like the thought of you being in jail all the time."

River smiled,"I don't either but I escape enough. Plus there's a promise I need to live up to," her smile turned into an unhappy one looking between us both, "You'll understand soon enough. Make that same promise someday."

"Ok, up to you," Theta nodded slowly, as I saw the reluctant yet determined look upon her face, "Let's go Rena," he takes my hand and we walked towards the TARDIS, "See you next time. Give us a call."

"I'll make sure that he answers it next time," I promised to her.

"What, that's it?" River laughed at us shaking her head, "What's the matter with you?"

My Bonded bilked and turned to look at her, "Have we forgotten something?"

"Uh, yes," she nodded stepping out of her cell towards us, "You can't leave without giving me a hug, did the Silence make you forget that?" she comes closer giving Theta a rather tight hug, patting her back awkwardly, "Not letting go until I get a proper Doctor hug mister. Looking over River's shoulder to me for help only to shrug unsure about it so he returned it the best that he could.

They pulled apart as I see the awkwardness on his face, "What's wrong?" I see her frown back at him, "You're acting as if you've never hugged me goodbye before."

"No... I haven't."

"You haven't?" she blinked, looking in my direction, "Rena?

"Nope, sorry," I offered to River, "But I'd be more than happy to give one," stepping up to her I gathered her in my arms as she looked rather upset. I think she wanted it but I'm unsure as to why. But I didn't want to see anymore crying after what we been through.

She squeezed me back, "It's not your fault," whispered into my ear before I could move away, "What happens the next time you both see me... I'm sorry, don't blame yourself for it doing it," pulling away from each other I gave her a look of confusion not understanding what she meant, "Remember that Rena."

With one last smile River went back into the cell, closing the door and going to sit on her bed, begins writing in her diary. Theta and looked to each other briefly with concern, before we retreated inside the TARDIS.

-Doctor Who-

"Rory?" I called standing at the console, my Bonded was allowing me to do some maintenance for the first time ever on her. And I am doing it like a pro with Theta at my side assisting me that is, "Could you fetch over some blue and green thermo-couplings?"

"Ok," Rory nods, "Hold on," then headed downstairs.

"Get her over if want to talk," I gave him a nudge, noticing he had been looking at her.

He gives Amy a smile and nodded for her to come and join us, "You're ok?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," she nodded, "Head's a bit weird. There's loads of stuff I can't quite remember..."

"Believe me the Silence has that effect on you," I reached out and squeezed her shoulder, "A part I've experienced it too."

"That's not what I was asking," my Bonded gave her a pointed look, "You told me you were pregnant."

"Yes," Amy confirmed this with a nod, leaving me gob smacked and turned to glaring angrily at Theta.

"Why?"

"Because I was. I mean, I thought I was. It turns out I wasn't."

"You thought that you were pregnant?" I blinked, not knowing this annoyed me, "Why say didn't you say anything Amy?"

"Why only tell me?" Theta eyed her.

"Because you're my friend. You're my best friend."

"Hmm. Did you even tell Rory?" I asked her seriously. Before noticing Rory through the glass floor, the faint red light of the recorder in his hand, meaning he'd been listening the entire time.

"No."

"Amy, why tell me and not Rory?"

"Why do you think? I travelled with you in this TARDIS for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect? I don't want to tell Rory his baby might have three heads or, like, a timehead, or something."

"What's a timehead?"

"I don't know, but what if it had one?"

"A timehead?"

"Shut up!" Amy blushed, then looked down at Rory, "Oi, stupid face.".

I see him wince, but not look up, before coming up the stairs, "Er, yeah? Hello."

"I'm taking that away from you, if you're going to listen in all the time," Amy warned snatching the recorder straight out of his hand.

"Okay, that's a fair point," he nodded in understanding, "But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse. I'm good with pregnancy."

"Not, as it turns out, that good. So please stop being stupid," Amy went and hugged him tightly.

"Er, no, never. I'm never, ever, going to stop being stupid," he hugged back, lifting her off the ground and spinning around both of them laughing. As I we watched them I leaned against Theta and wrapped my arm around his waist, him kissing my forehead.

"So," my Bonded clapped his hands, "This little girl. It's all about her. Who was she? Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures? Because I am. You only live once."

I looked on at him sadly, knowing this wasn't like him to go after the child and offer her help, but a niggling feeling in my head knew he'd avoid it. We'd come to help the girl... but got captured in the process, hunted, attacked, Amy and I had gotten kidnapped, and it just posed a lot of danger to our lives. He was afraid that the child hadn't been innocent, a ploy in on the trap. But I knew he wouldn't let that happen by a long shot. For all I know she could still be with the Silence working on another plan to coax us into again. But Theta is trying to avoid it.

' _What happened to you in there Rena?_ ' he called to me, glancing over as I worked on my part of the console, as he was running a scan on the monitor before him that I couldn't see.

' _I can't remember,_ ' I smiled with a shrug of my shoulders, ' _Whatever they did it seemed to be after Amy and I,_ ' I gave a small laugh, ' _Wrong place, wrong time, I think you're starting to rub off on me._ '


	10. The Curse of the Black Spot Part 1

**The Curse of the Black Spot Part 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Serena belongs to me the rest of the characters belong to the BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

"Doctor!" I hissed angrily at my Bonded, wading through the water as he banged on the grate above, whilst using his sonic trying to open it. The TARDIS she wasn't at all pleased about having been landed in a storeroom taking on water, just like a ship would, and Theta, thought this would be more fun than going to somewhere dry, "You sure that's a good idea?"

I had run an environment check beforehand and it had given me a date and time we had arrived in, I'm guessing this could be a pirate ship... or a Royal Navy ship. If it was them it would not be very amusing for the crew to find four stowaways onboard. Besides the noise of the sonic isn't exactly quite and neither was my Doctor.

"I'm quite sure Serena," he gave me a wink, returning to banging the hatch...

The hatch is thrown open and there are a handful of pirates staring back at the four if us, and the man who is supposedly the captain, is aiming his pistol at us making me, Amy and Rory flinch back.

"Yo, ho, ho!" Theta greeted them rather enthusiastically looking up at them with a grin, "Or does nobody actually say that?"

"Maybe if you use your brain more and stop using your gob, you would know the answer," I sighed, pinching the bridge if my nose.

Pirates it was then.

Excellent.

 **-Doctor Who-**

There were times I loved his rambling and times that I wished Theta's mouth was sealed shut permanently as we stood beside each other as he tried explaining to the captain of the ship, which I overheard from a member of the crew that his name is Avery.

"We made no signal!" Avery shouted at us.

"Our sensors picked you up," my Doctor shrugged, "Ship in distress."

"Sensors?"

I kick him in the shin making him wince, "Yes, Ok, problem word. Seventeenth century. Our ship automatically... er...noticed-ish that your ship was having some bother."

"That big blue crate!?"Avery frowned at us.

My Bonded snapped his fingers at him and points, and who must be Avery's second in command, turned to him,"Tis more magic, Captain Avery. They're spirits. How else would they have found their way below decks?"

"Well, er, I want to say multidimensional engineering..." my Bonded began.

"The sensors, Doctor," I casually reminded him.

"Of course, but since you had a problem with sensors, I won't go there. Look, I'm the Doctor, this beautiful creature is Serena," he winked flirtatiously at me, wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me close, "That's Amy and Rory," he introduced the Ponds pointing them out standing right beside us, "We're sailors, same as you," Theta patted Avery's arm before turning to greet the rest of the crew not noticing the pistol being aimed at him again, "Except for the gun thing," Theta gulped nervously, "And the beardiness."

"You're stowaways!" Avery declared straight away, "Only explanation. Eight days, we've been stranded here, becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed."

"Wait, wouldn't you have noticed us after eight days straight?" I cut in and remarked raising my eyebrow, "You my dear sir, as a captain, would know every inch off his vessel, yet you'd fail to notice a big blue box that doesn't belong and four extra pairs of feet wondering your decks. You don't even have an eyepatch so you don't blame the blind spot. So if we weren't even there before you set off or maybe, just maybe you're the worst pirate out there."

"Now what do we do with 'em?" his second in command looked to him.

A smirk appeared on Avery's face, the way his eyes were scanning over me was rather unnerving, "Oh, I think they deserve our hospitality."

My Bonded whispered as he frowned, looking between me and the captain, "Rena, I'm not comfortable with how he's looking at you."

"I not particularly peachy about it either, dear," I sighed, only imagining what sort of trouble Theta has gotten us into this time.

 **-Doctor Who-**

Walking the plank, how classically expected of these pirates to punish us, as I stood in the centre of the piece of wood, hands bound together in front of me. My Doctor, Amy, and Rory were behind me. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to remark Avery about being the worst pirate in the world, now here I was all because I bruised his ego. But seriously, what man in their right mind would think a huge blue box didn't belong in this time to stand there in the ship without them noticing? Although he had no idea the TARDIS could be hidden by a perception filter and go invisible, I mean his theory was ridiculous.

"Let go of her!" Theta was struggling in the hold of two pirates. That was the other reason I'm walking the plank. I didn't like this torture he was putting my Doctor through. All because Avery assumed that he was the captain of our vessel, which was partly true. We both drove the TARDIS and shared control of her besides he was the only recognised pilot. So on a technicality I'm unofficially co-pilot. But it wasn't helping matters with Avery using me against my Bonded to show he was in charge and not him, "Let her go! Rena!"

"Stocks are low," Avery announced with the swish of his sword, silencing Theta instantly holding it against Theta's throat making me wince, but he just glared at him in anger, "Only one barrel of water remains. We don't need four more empty bellies to fill. Take the other doxy below to the galley," he ordered, nodding to Amy, "Set her to work. She won't need much feeding."

"Rory? A little help?!"Amy called looking to her husband as she's dragged away from the rest of us.

"Hey, listen, right? She's not a doxy," Rory informed Avery.

I see Amy roll her eyes at him before being taken down below deck, "I didn't mean just tell him off. Thanks anyway."

"If you're lucky," Avery turned his attentions back to me, "You'll drown before the sharks can take a bite."

"I must inform you I'm an excellent swimmer," I told him smugly, "Besides I know how to deal with sharks."

"Alright, alright, look," my Doctor almost pleaded and still struggling to get free, "Is this because I'm a captain as well, you shouldn't be threatened. This ship is much bigger than mine to compare. I don't even have the cool boots or hat. Please, don't do this. Let her go. I'll take her place, let me walk the plank, just please let her go!"

Avery ignored Theta's plea, and turned his pistol on me so I would turn to face the sea, "Time to go."

"Wait a minute," I blinked and turned back again, as something came to me about what he said about food, "You mentioned empty bellies... also your crew."

"Now Serena?!" my Bonded gawked at me, "NOW?!"

"I learned from the best master of distraction I know," I smirked at him, before turning to look at Avery, "A ship this large should be manned by more than the 5 crew members I've counted... where are the rest of them?"

"They're below deck."

"I don't believe you captain," I shook my head not convinced of his lie, "If there were, you wouldn't have sent Amy below and they would all be up here helping with your unexpected visitors. Yet you don't have enough men for each of us..."

"Avast!" Amy surprised us all jumping out from behind a crate, wearing a pirate coat and tricorn hat upon her head, a sword in hand. With a menacing grin, she pointed the sword at Avery's throat, "Throw the gun down," she ordered and he did as asked, kicking it away, "The rest of you, on your knees."

"Amy, what are you doing?" Theta asked her rather bewildered.

"Saving your lives," she smirked looking to us, "Okay with that, are you?"

"Put down the sword," Avery warned her, "A sword could kill us all, girl."

"Yep, thanks. That is actually why I'm pointing it at you," she tilted the sword into more of an angle, a pirate comes up to attack her with a wooden stick in hand. Amy managed to jump back and defended herself, distracting the rest of the pirates enough for me to walk back to the edge of the ship, Theta helped me down and soniced the bindings off, delicately rubbing the raw stinging marks the rope had left behind.

I smiled at not wanting him to worry about it, his eyes though are still narrow with concern about my health and my safety, but I tried putting him at ease kissing his cheek... when we're interrupted by a gasp from one of the pirates.

Looking over we see Amy swinging on a rope and onto a barrel, a man is holding his hand as though she's harmed him to only have nicked his arm with her sword, "You have killed me!"

"No way," Amy scoffed shaking her head, "It's just a cut! What kind of rubbish pirates are you? Come on, I barely even scratched him. What are you all in such a huff about?" Before Amy could take another swing of her she got grabbed from behind. Yelping, the sword fell out of her hand.

Rory made a grab for the fallen sword, "Ow! Argh!" He voiced in pain, when suddenly a black circular mark appeared upon the palm of his hand, "Er... Doctor, Serena, what's happening to me?"

"She can smell the blood on your skin," Avery answered in a grim manner, "She's marked you for death."

"She?" Rory looked at him disbelievingly.

"A demon, out there in the ocean."

"Ok, groovy," Theta nodded, "So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in. Very efficient. I mean, if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you."

Looking up and around was when a wordless beautiful melody started rising in volume from out of nowhere, "Where's that singing coming from?"

"Quickly now," a black pirate ordered from hold, "Block out the sound!"

"What?" Rory, looked around.

"The creature," he looked to us, grabbing his pistol off the ground, "She charms all her victims with that song."

"Oh, great," Rory drawled sarcastically, "So put my fingers in my ears, that's your plan? Doctor, Serena, come on. Let's go. Let's get back to the...er...back to the er..." he broke off into a giggle and so did the pirate Amy cut. This was such an un-Rory like behaviour.

I frowned as my eyebrows knitted together, "Ok, he's never done that..."

"The music," Avery's second in command whispered, "It's working on him. Look."

Rory is stumbled toward Amy, twirling a lock if her hair with his finger still not acting like himself, "You are so beautiful".

"What?" I see Amy blink taken aback by his behaviour and taking a few steps back to where me and Theta are.

"I love your get up!" he continued on at with a giggle, "That's great. You should dress as a pirate more often. Hey, hey," Rory gestures for her to come over, "Cuddle me, shipmate."

"Rory, stop."

"Everything is totally brilliant, isn't it? Look at these brilliant pirates. Look at their brilliant beards. I'd like a beard. I'm going to grow a beard."

"The music turns them into fools," Avery whispered to us and Amy.

"Oh, my God," Amy gasped, pulling our attention to where she's gazing at a bit of water that's faintly emitting a green light.

A few seconds later a woman appeared from the bright light that now covered her in the same green light, she drifted above us before landing on the deck, she was still singing the melody we've been hearing. Her hand is outstretched to Rory and the other pirate. Amy and I tried holding him back, as the other pirate continued towards her his hand out. Touching her fingers... and turned into a pile of ashes.

Amy and I are now struggling all the more to hold Rory back from reaching her, "I have to touch her! Rory shouted, "Let me touch her!"

"Sorry, but he is spoken for." Amy threatened her. She hissed angrily, turning red and an energy shot out of her hand, knocking Amy and I off our feet.

"Amy! Serena! Everybody into the hold!" Theta shouted, grabbing hold of Rory and dragging him, "Come on!"

"Hey! Wait!" Rory protested as I helped Amy up and we followed after the others.

-Doctor Who-

"What is that thing?" Amy gasped, catching her breathe after we had closed the hatch of the hold above us, there's a few inches of water inside.

"The legend," Avery answered her, "The siren. Many a merchant ship laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed, picking off the injured."

"Like a shark," his second in command agreed, "A shark can smell blood."

"Yes, like vampires and half a dozen other supernatural creatures that shouldn't exist," I remarked dryly with a scoff.

"The ship is cursed!" Avery proclaimed to us.

"Yeah, right," Theta rolled his eyes, "Cursed is big with humans. It means bad things are happening but you can't be bothered to find an explanation."

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Rory voiced dreamily, seeing a rather dazed expression across his features.

Amy glared at him and I could see she wasn't entirely happy about this whole situation, "Actually, I think you'll find she isn't."

"She is!" Rory glared back taking offence.

"We have to leave right now," Amy suggests looking to us both.

"That thing of yours really is a ship?" Avery asked us.

"Well, it's not propelled by the wind," I honestly answered with a shrug.

"Show me," He demanded in that instant, pulling out his pistol aiming it at us, "Weigh anchor. Make it sail!"

"And the gun's back," my Bonded sighed knowing well for his hatred of guns, "You're big on the gun thing, aren't you. Freud would say you're compensating. Ever met Freud? No?"

"Besides from the really comfy sofa," I recalled to him rather cheekily with a grin.

"You're thinking about sleep now?" Amy glared annoyingly at me.

"Never said it was sleeping?" my Bonded asked rather innocently.

Amy's jaw jaw dropped open, as I fell against the door laughing, "What the hell is wrong with the both of you?" she went shaking her head as Theta grinned back at me.

"Leave the cursed one, Captain," one Avery's men suggested, "The creature can have him."

"Yes, please." Rory nodded his head more than willing to do it.

"We don't want the siren coming after us," Avery admits this is a bad idea.

It's then something is spotted crawling up the other pirate's leg from the very water were standing in, latching right onto his leg.

"It's a leech!" Amy screeched, turning and quickly pulled Rory up onto a crate.

"Everyone out of the water!" I ordered, scrambling up onto a crate like everyone else, as the pirate pulled the leech from his leg.

"It's bitten me!" he groaned, "I'm bleeding..." before he glanced to the spot on his hand.

"She wants blood," my Doctor tried to figure out, "Why does she want blood?"

"What were you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind?" Amy is glaring straight at Avery.

"It's ok, we're safe down here," Theta assured with a promise, "No curse is getting through three solid inches of timber."

All of a sudden the siren leapt from the water nearby me as I clutched my chest in fright, "Bloody hell!"

"Oh!" Theta smiled nervously at the siren, "Ah... hello again."

But the pirate that got bitten approached her and we shouted for him to stop, "No! No! No!" Only it's too late he touched her turning into ashes, leaving only his hat.


	11. The Curse of the Black Spot Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Serena belongs to me the rest of the characters belong to the BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

"Safe?" Amy asked us, as she looked around the mess deck we had hurried into to get away from the siren.

"I have my good days and my bad days," Theta replied to her with a sigh.

"Can't say that your nights aren't just the same either," I mentioned to him, as I leaned against the door with a knowing smile.

He turned to look at me with an raised eyebrow, "Are you telling me they're just as bad, Rena?"

"I never said they were bad nights," I returned with a smirk, "In the slightest."

Theta winked at me, making me laugh, before we returned our attention back to the others.

"How did she get in?" Avery asked still catching his breath.

"Bilge water," my Bonded answered, "She's using water like a portal, a door. She can materialise through a single drop. We need to go somewhere with no water."

"Well, thank God we're not in the middle of the ocean,"Amy remarked sarcastically.

"Did you see her eyes?" Rory asked still in a daze, "Like crystal pools."

Amy moodily whacked him on the arm,"You are in enough trouble.

"The magazine," Avery voiced in realisation.

"What?" Amy frowned in confusion, Rory looking just the same.

"He means the armoury," I explained simply as I could, "Where they store gunpowder."

"It's dry as a bone," Avery agreed with a nod of his head.

"Good," Theta nodded, flipping a tricorn hat he'd found onto his head and he looked absolutely ridiculous, "Let's go there."

"I give the orders," Avery reminded him sternly.

"Ah," my Doctor tilted his head slightly, "Worried because I'm wearing a hat now?" Theta gestured to the hat, "Nobody touch anything sharp!"

"Come on, Rory," Amy said with huff, forcefully pulling him along.

"Quickly, man!" Avery snapped at the Boatswain, who was shuffling through his keys.

"I can't find the key, tis gone, Cap'n," the man shook his head unable to find them.

"How can it have gone?"

I gave the door a try and just like that it swung straight open, "Someone else had the same idea."

Avery scowled, ordering everyone as we came inside the room,"Barricade the door," he continued to order, "Careful of that lantern. Every barrel is full of powder."

Nearby I noticed a makeshift bed, curiosity getting the better of me I go and look it over, "I wouldn't be so sure about that," moving over to the barrels giving each a tap on the top, finding the final one hollow...a few seconds later a weak coughing is heard from inside the empty barrel.

Avery shoves me out the way a scowl on his face, taking the top off pulling out a young boy, "You fool! You fool, boy. What are you doing here?"

"Who is he?" Theta asked, "What, he's not one of the crew?"

"No," Avery returned with a growl, "He's my son. What in God's name possessed you, boy? Your mother will be searching for you!" I see the boy look sadly away in answer given that she must of died recently, "When?"

"Last winter," the boy replied, "Fever. She told me all about you. How you were a Captain in the Navy. An honourable man, she said. How I'd be proud to know you. I've come to join your crew."

"I don't want you here," Avery grumbled at the boy who looked rather hurt by the remark.

"You can't send me back. It's too late. We're a hundred miles from home."

"It's dangerous here! There is a monster aboard. She leaves a mark on men's skin!"

"The black spot?" he shows his father the familiar circle on his palm, before giving another cough.

 **-Doctor Who-**

The boy, Toby, is a sweetheart and I felt sorry for the poor boy, at least I thought I did. As I put blankets around him to keep warm, feeling a rather maternal need to look after him. Since he had no mother to look after him anymore.

"There's nothing wrong with the boy," Avery shook his head, convinced there was nothing wrong with Toby, as we still congregated in the safety of the armoury, "He has no scars."

"So the sick and the injured then," I nodded, feeling rather concerned that the siren should had come for me by now because I'm dying. As I frown looking at the palm of my hand that has no spot on, "Why hunt them?"

"Yep," Theta sighed, "Ignore my last theory."

"He has his good days and his bad days," Amy repeated.

"No, Serena could be right," he agreed with my theory, looking over at me with concern, "She's coming for all the sick and wounded, like a hunter chooses the weakest animal."

"He's got a fever," Amy argued about Toby's current condition.

"And our so-called siren knows it," I mused silently with a sigh.

"Humans," my Doctor sighed, "Second-rate. Damage too easily. It's only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised. My ship; it can sail us all away from here. You and me, we fetch it," he suggested to Avery, "Let's go."

"You're not the Captain here, remember," Avery warned him.

It's without warning that Toby opened the lid of a water barrel, the siren's hand reaching out from it. Avery dashed over quickly and slammed the barrel shut, "That's how she gets through. One touch of her hand and you're a dead man."

"We're all cursed if we stay aboard," the boatswain mentioned.

"It's not a curse," my Bonded shook his head, "Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are not helpless. Captain, what's our next move?"

"Wait with the boy," Avery ordered the last of his men.

"Captain, we're all in danger here!" the boatswain complained in protest.

"I said wait! Avery barked, "And barricade the door after we've gone."

"Sure you want to go?" Amy asked sounding rather uncertain, "What about Serena?"

"What about me?" I asked coming over to them.

"You can stay here until we have to get Rory and Toby away. She's out there now Rena, licking her lips, boiling a saucepan, grating cheese," he kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Well isn't that a lovely image," I grimaced, "Nicely put analogy though."

"Thank you!"

"Okay. Well, remember, if you get an itch, don't scratch too hard," Amy gave to him in warning.

"We've all got to go some time," Theta shrugged. "There are worse ways than having your face snogged off by a dodgy mermaid."

"You don't want to go that way," I pointed out to him.

"No I don't," he called back before leaving.

 **-Doctor Who-**

"What's wrong?" Rory asked Amy in confusion awhile later having come out of his goofy haze from siren. But it seemed she still wasn't in the mood to talk him, as she wasn't looking at him in the slightest.

"You said the most beautiful thing you've ever seen," I explained to him, "And your wife wasn't pleased in the slightest."

Rory blinked, looking to Amy, "Oh, tell me I didn't really say that!"

I hear shuffling on the floorboards behind me and turned see the Boatswain unbarracading the door, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're not staying here to mollycoddle the boy," he answered, "The Captain's gone soft. It's time for us to leave."

"He told you to wait, you dog!" Toby reminds the boatswain, "He's your Captain, a Naval Officer. You're honour-bound to do as he tells you."

"Honour-bound?" the boatswain snorted in return, "Do you know what kind of ship this is? Do you know what your father does?"

"Don't listen to him, Toby," I shook my head glaring back at the boatswain.

"We sail under the black flag," the boatswain informed Toby, "The Jolly Roger."

Toby stared back at him, "Liar! He's no wicked pirate!"

"Oh, you think so?" he now started taunting him, "I have seen your father gun down a thousand innocent men!"

Without Theta or Avery here to keep his men in check, the whole situation was now getting more out of hand and honestly I didn't know what to do.

"Get what treasure you can," the boatswain ordered to the other pirates, "I'll meet you in the row boat."

Before I could even stop Toby he had grabbed a sword, aiming it at the boatswain, "You're going to remain at your post."

"I am not playing games with you, boy," he growls, "You put that down."

"One more step and I'll use this, you blaggard!"

"You don't know how to fight with a cutlass, boy."

"Don't need to, do I?" Toby asked before swiping the sword, cutting the boatswains hand.

He is staring at his hand as blood dripped out of the cut Toby gave him, "No!"

"You little swabber!" the boatswain roared.

"Congratulations," I glared at him.

"You made it to the menu. Probably shouldn't go out there now," Amy put to him as she slowly and sarcastically clapped her hands.

"You scurvy ape!" the boatswain shouted as he drew his revolver.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I advise, stepping up to him as I try to take control of the situation, "You shoot. The powder will blow and kill us all."

I see one of the pirates snatch the boatswain's keys off his belt and head over to the door, "Mulligan, what are you doing?"

"No honour among pirates," Amy quipped"

The boatswain growled in annoyance, put his pistol down and started putting the barricade back together.

' _SERENA!_ '

I hear Theta shout a couple of minutes later through the link making me stagger, groaning I grabbed my head, ' _Stupid, Theta!_ '

' _Look..._ '

' _I've a bloody headache!_ '

' _Again?!_ " This was another worrying thing I've been having recently, our telepathic communication sometimes now brought on small headaches.

' _Yes! Can we worry about this later and tell me what you need!_ '

I could sense him pausing, ' _Can you see anything made of polished metal in the room your in?_ '

Scanning the room I see what Theta has mentioned, ' _There's a medallion that Toby has._ '

' _What for?!_ '

' _It's the siren, she uses reflections! Not water, just reflection!_ '

Eyes widening, I sprung to my feet, snatching Toby's medallion, breathing on it to mist it up the reflection. I checked it to be sure it was covered, sighing with relief, ' _Sorted._ '

"What the hell was that all about?" Rory blinked at me oddly.

"Um, reflections," I try catching my breath, giving Toby a thumbs up handing the medallion back, who looked rather confused, "Bad, bad reflections gives us one big bad killer mermaid."

 **-Doctor Who-**

"Just wait?" Rory stared at my Doctor, whilst Amy was behind us resting her eyes.

"Not my most dynamic plan, I realise," Theta nodded.

"TARDIS?" I mention as a suggestion.

"It's been towed."

"What?" Rory and I asked our eyes going wide.

"Sorry," Theta sighed, "We might be stuck here for a while."

"So you're saying that we should all just wait here below?" Rory double checked with him.

"The sea is still calm, like a mirror," Avery informed us, "If you go out on deck she'll rise up and attack you."

"Maybe once the wind picks up, it will get choppy," I said, "We can go up then."

"Until it does, you have to hide down here," Avery said finally.

Much later, my Bonded was keeping watch outside, while I watched over Amy and Rory who joined her to have some sleep, Avery is attempting to speak with Toby, "I'm sorry about your mother. You miss her a lot."

"Three years," I heard Toby mumble, "No word from you."

"Toby..."

"You promised her!" Toby cut him off shouting with a whisper, "You promised you'd come home! And she believed you would, right up until the day she died. What made you do it? What made you turn pirate?"

Avery sighed, "Get some sleep now."

Toby laid himself down to sleep, as Avery went to join Theta on the deck.

It's then I heard something a woman's voice that I didn't recognise, and the sliding of a hatch closing. Turning around I swore there was something there, before seeing Amy looking rather startled.

"Amy?" I asked, frowning in concern putting my hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Amy blinked, "Just...yeah," she snuggles herself back besides Rory.

Looking back at the wall again I stared at it for a very long time, only to shake myself of the nonsense that I must be seeing and hearing things. My head then beings throbbing.

 _An image of Rory lying on the TARDIS floor unconscious Amy trying to resuscitate him with CPR._

 _"Come on," Theta is pleading as Amy continued, "Come on, Rory!"_

 _"You survived being a Roman for a thousand years you can make it through this," I kneeled beside Rory squeezing his hand, "You're not dying, not today!"_

Coming back to reality I grabbed my head, groaning in pain. I just saw Rory's death.

"Serena, are you alright?" Amy comes to my side with worry probably having woke her.

"No," I shook my head gritting my teeth, "I had a vision the bad kind."

"What did you see?" she asked as the very person I see die joined us.

"Let's just say someone isn't going make it out of this alive," I answered through the pain, whilst not looking Rory, "Now could you please take me to the Doctor.

We have come up to the Captain's cabin with Amy supporting my weight arm resting upon her shoulders. She cleared her throat grabbing Theta's attention who had been staring out the broken windows.

"Doctor?"

"Shush," my Bonded hushed as he still looked out.

"Doctor," I called weakly as it seemed the vision had took a lot of energy mentally and physically.

"Serena," he turned to see us both he and dashed over cradling my face, "You had a vision didn't you?"

"Yes," I replied looking him honestly in the eyes that it was something serious.

"Amy go back to join the others I'll keep an eye on Rena," he ordered looking to her.

Understanding she gave a nod passing me off onto Theta before she left putting his arm around my waist and mine on his shoulders, guiding me over to a chair which I sat down in.

He fetched out the injector from his jacket and kneeled right in front of me, "The vision what did you see?"

"It's Rory he's going to die," I confessed sadly looking into his eyes as a tears travelled down my face.

"Your certain?" Theta frowned with concern wincing as he injected my arm.

"I'm positive and Amy's going be devastated," I nodded, feeling the pressure coming off of my head.

Theta cupped my face and wipes the wetness off my cheeks with his thumbs, "We'll find a way Rena we always do," he leaned up kissing my forehead and helped me up from the chair.

"So what were you looking at?" I asked gesturing out the window of the cabin.

"I feel there's something's out there Serena and it's staring straight at me," he mumbled looking out across the sea, "...Something's right here in front of my..."

An almighty crack filled the air making us jump back just as a lightning bolt flashed across the sky, and Theta grinned, "Man the sails!"

Running out onto the deck it's pouring down with cold rain that pelts hard against our skin and is soaking us through only after just a couple of seconds.

"To the rigging, you dogs!" Avery was shouting his orders over the thunder, as myself, my Doctor, Amy and Rory, rushed about like headless chickens trying to help out, "Let go the sails. Avast ye! Put the bunt into the slack of the clews!"

The Ponds are helping out with the sails as Theta and I tried working the ships wheel.

"Toby! Find my coat! Avery called to his son, "My compass is inside it, boy. Heave ho, you bilge rats!" he shouted to the Ponds and I see Rory mutter something about it.

I see Toby running back across the deck, but he tripped, and from the coats folds, a jewelled crown dropped out and rolled across the deck. The Siren leapt out of it and shot up into the rigging and descended back to the deck.

"Don't let her take you!" Avery shouted, as Toby reached out to her, "No!" but it's too late Toby touched the Sirens fingertips, and just like that he was gone, "No!"

Quickly dropping down running to the crown Theta grabbed it and tossed it into the ocean, the Siren vanishing with it, "I'm sorry!"Avery looked up at him as he glared angrily back at him as I manned the wheel, "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't give up your precious gold, could you?" I heard him seething, grabbing the front of his shirt, "That's why you turned pirate. Your commission, your wife, your son. Just how much is that treasure worth to you, man?"

"Rory!" I called out as a loose spar heading his direction catches my eye, "Watch out behind you!"

But it's too late and he doesn't hear me, the spar hits him knocking him overboard.

"Rory! Rory!" Amy screamed for him, running to look over the side, "I can't see him," she started to panicking looking for him in the ocean, "I'm going in," Amy about to take off her coat.

"He's drowning," my Bonded shook his head, grabbed Amy tugging her away before her coat is even off, "He's drowning! You go in after him, you'll drown too," Theta looked up to me as I ran down his eyes wide, "There's only one thing that can save him now."

"What are you talking about?" Amy just stared back at him.

"The Siren," I understood what he meant, "The Siren, she wants him. We have to release her."

"Serena, no!" Amy shouted in disagreement.

But I went over opening a barrel of water, and the Siren soared out, looking about, "He's drowning," I directed out to the ocean, "Go and find him!"

The Siren dived into the ocean on my command, her light seen shimmering underneath it.

"What..." Amy shook her head, "What did you do?"

"If he stays in there, he'll die," I explained, "Do you want that to really happen?"

"But she'll destroy him!" She only just stared back at me.

"That thing isn't just a ravenous hunter," I shook my head, "It's intelligent. We can reason with it. And maybe, just maybe, they're still alive somewhere."

"All we have to do is follow," Theta nodded in agreement.

"Are you mad?" Avery looked at as if were mad.

My Doctor raised an eyebrow at him, "If we ever want to see them again, we have to let the Siren take us. We'll prick our fingers. All agreed? Yeah?"

"Aye," Avery gave in and nodded.

"Aye," Amy nodded.

"Aye," I gave my consent.

"Aye," finally Theta.

He pricked my finger first and went around to do the others, the spot now appearing one the palms of our hands the moment blood got drawn. The Siren appeared before us instantly, all four of us held out our hands for the Siren to touch...


	12. The Curse of the Black Spot Final

**Disclaimer:** Serena belongs to me the rest of the characters belong to the BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

Coming around I feel the coldness of a metal floor against my skin and afterwards raised myself upright onto my feet. Holding my hand out to Theta I help him stand up as the four us now all standing.

"Where are we?" Amy asked whilst looking about

"We haven't moved," Theta voiced shaking his head, "We're in exactly the same place as before."

We all looked through the windows before us seeing the deck of the very pirate ship we had been on, but Avery thought otherwise, "We're on a ghost ship."

"No. It's real," my Doctor assured him, "Space ship trapped in a temporal rift."

"How can two ships be in the same place?" Amy wondered aloud.

"Not the same," I started explaining, "Imagine there's two parallel worlds. They're tightly stacked together, but neither of them are the same."

"Like two planes, two worlds, two cars parked in the same space," my Bonded continued on from what I've said, "There are lots of different universes nested inside each other. Now and again they collide, and you can step from one to the other."

"Okay," Amy nodded, "I think I understand."

"Good, because it's not like that at all," Theta patted her lightly on the back, "But if that helps."

"Thanks," Amy returned sarcastically as I see her glaring at him.

"All the reflections have suddenly become gateways," my Doctor explained, picking up a scrap bit of metal off the floor and chucking it out the window. It lands on the deck of the pirate ship, "Ever look in a mirror and think you're seeing a whole other world? Well, this time it's not an illusion."

Looking around more when I then heard an beeping echo throughout the ship, "It's the signal," I realised.

"Yes," Theta nodded.

"The distress call?" Amy clarified.

"Uh huh," he nodded in reply.

"There was a second ship here all the time!"

"And the Siren is onboard," Theta finally said.

I opened a door nearby, revealing a alien skeleton in a spacesuit as it fell to the floor making me jump in fright, "Dead," I pronounced quietly looking it over.

My Bonded had discovered another door that leads to the bridge and jerked back, as we all see more dead crew inside, "How about that?"

"You were right," Amy voiced in fear, "There was something staring at us the whole time. How long has this ship been marooned here?

"Long enough for the Captain to have run out of grog," I heard Avery remark.

"I don't understand. If this is the Captain, then what's the Siren?" Amy asked.

"Same as us," my Doctor shrugged, "A stowaway."

"She killed it?"

"Human bacteria," I hazard a guess.

"What?" Amy gives me an odd look.

"They're aliens, so humans are alien to them. A virus from Earth. Airborne, travelling through the portal. That's what killed all of them," I explained to Amy.

Theta nodded in agreement, putting his hand on the back of the chair, and his face changed to one of pure mortification, "Urgh!" he gasped with a cringe, "Look!"

My nose wrinkled instantly, stepping away, "Err!"

"What is it?" Amy asked worriedly unsure what to make of it.

"Sneeze!" Theta wrinkled his nose, "Alien bogies," he looked for somewhere to wipe it ofv and it ended up on Amy's coat. Who in turn took it off straight away, chucking it on the floor.

Another door catches my eye and I pressed the panel to open it my mouth hanging open at the scene before me, "Um, guys?" I called for the others attention, eyes still wide, "You're going to want to see this."

 **-Doctor Who-**

The room we entered, was vast with beds floating midair, each holding some of Avery's crew who are attached to tubes, "McGrath!" Avery gasped with joy looking to a crew member, "He's one of my men."

"He's still breathing," Amy noticed looking at the man.

"My entire crew is here," Avery realised, as I saw him looking around him before noticing his son, "Toby!" he gasped, running to him.

"Rory!" I spotted Amy running the opposite direction to her husband.

"The TARDIS!" Theta grinned in excitement, seeing the police box nearby and hugged it.

"I swear you love her more than me sometimes," I commented with a shake of my head arms folded across my chest.

"I love you more Serena the old girl understands that," he returned planting a loving kiss on my cheek.

"We have to get them out of here," Avery said, as he tried unhooking Toby. Being ever so kind, I went to help, before stopping him as something came to me, "Wait a sec," I placed a hand over Toby's forehead feeling no heat there, "His fever's gone."

"He looks so well," Amy looked the boy over.

"She's keeping him alive," my Doctor guessed , "His brain is still active, but all its cellular activity is suspended. It's not a curse, it's a tissue sample."

"Why get samples of people you are about to kill?" I asked pointedly.

"Help me get him up," I come over to Amy to assist with Rory. He started waking up, and his machinery started going off. The faint singing of the Siren started.

"She's coming," Theta warned.

I dragged Amy with me to hide behind a few of the bunks, my Bonded and Avery are crouching behind some monitors. The Siren drifted in, singing as she approached Rory. While she sang, Rory went back to being settled and calm, breathing easier again.

"Anaesthetic," I heard Theta whisper in realisation.

"What?" Avery returned in confusion.

"The music," Theta tried explaining, "The song. So she anaesthetises people and puts their body in stasis."

Avery having now understood nodded his head, but soon growled protectively as we saw the Siren approaching Toby. Suddenly he stepped out, pistol aimed at her.

"Avery, no!" Theta shouted.

But he shoots at her and she hissed, turning red and coming towards him...

It was only now that my pain medication was starting to wear off I suddenly coughed, stumbling slightly, rubbing my head. The Siren firmly now having it's sight set on me.

"Fire. That's new. What does fire do?" I asked despite my throbbing head, "Burn? Yes. Destroy? What else? Sterilise! I coughed. I've brought germs in," Pulling out a tissue I cough on it and tossed it to the ground. The Siren instantly disintegrated before our eyes.

Amy has gone over to help free Rory but Theta called for her, "Amy, stop!" noticing and understanding what I've just done despite how ill I feel, "Don't interfere, don't touch him! Anaesthetic, tissue sample, screen, sterile working conditions...ignore all my previous theories!"

"Yeah? Well, we stopped paying attention a while back," I heard Amy grumbling in return, still trying to get Rory unhooked.

"She's not a killer at all, she's a doctor!" I told her making her understand and in that instance she stopped fiddling with the life support, as the Siren changed back to green.

"This is an automated sick bay," my Doctor explained. "It's teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead, and so the sick bay has had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle. Look at her. A virtual doctor able to sterilise a whole room.

"Able to burn your face off?" Amy snorted.

"She's just an interface," he went on, "seeped through the join between the planes, broadcast in our world. Protean circuitry means she can change her form, and become a human doctor for humans."

"Oh, she's good," I remarked, looking at the Siren.

"She won't let us take them," Avery pointed in reminder.

"She's keeping them alive, but she doesn't know how to heal them," I took a guess.

"I'm his wife, for God's sake!" Amy voiced, shaking her head furiously, "Why can't I touch him?"

"Amy, show her your ring," I suggested to her, "She may be virtual but she's intelligent. You can't do anything without her consent."

"Come on, sophisticated girl like you," Theta mumbled as Amy placed her besides Rory's with their wedding rings next to each other, "That must be somewhere in your core program."

I could see the Siren considering this and she looked to Amy, "Look, he's very ill, okay?" Amy pleaded to her, "I just want to look after him. Why won't you let me near my husband?"

Seeing the Siren think this over for a few seconds, now held out her hand, a circle of golden light appeared around it. "Consent form," my Bonded deducted, "Sign it. Put your hand in the light. Rory's sick. You have to take full responsibility."

In doing so Amy immediately put her hand in light and the Siren vanished, Amy switched the life support off, Rory immediately started choking and gurgling, water gushing about. "He can't breathe!" I shouted in panic, "Turn it back on!"

Amy immediately turned it back on, "What do we do?" she asked us, her eyes wide. "I can't just leave him here."

"He'll die if you take him out," Avery countered to her.

"Rory?" I asked stepping next to him feeling that slight sisterly bond we used to share when I was human leaning down and touching his face, "Come on Rory the Roman, wake up."

He started to come around, looking up at us, "Where am I?"

My Doctor began to tell him, "You're in a hospital. If you leave, you might die."

I glared at him, "You put that nicely Doctor."

"But if you don't, you'll have to stay forever," Amy spoke sadly, I could tell she didn't like the idea of this.

"You're saying that if I don't get up now," Rory began to say.

"You can never leave," Amy tried to make him understand the consequences of what he's got himself into.

"The Siren will keep you safe," Theta added assuringly.

"And if I come with you?" Rory asked of us.

"Drowning, on the point of death," I state seriously, trying to keep a straight face and my pain from distracting me.

"I'm a nurse," he reminded everyone.

"What?" Amy tried to take him seriously.

"I can teach you how to save me."

"Whoa. Hold on," Amy put up her hands.

"I was drowning. You just have to resuscitate me," he looked at us all.

"Just?" Amy just only blinked back.

"You've seen them do it loads of times in films. CPR. The kiss of life."

"Rory, this isn't a film! Okay?" Amy only groaned at him in disbelief, "What if I do it wrong?"

"You won't," I give her the reassurance that she could reaching up and squeezing her shoulder.

"Okay," Amy paused, "What if you don't come back to life? What if-?"

"I trust you," Rory says giving her a look of trust.

"What about him? I mean, why do I have to be the one? Why do I have to save you?"

"Because I know you'll never give up."

"We have to send this ship back into space," Theta informed us all, "Imagine if the Siren got ashore. She would have to process every injured human."

"What about Toby?" Avery asked, looking down at his son.

"I'm sorry," I went to check his readings and wince, "Typhoid fever. Once he returns it's only a matter of time."

Avery stood silent for awhile, then spoke, "What if I stay with him, here. The Siren will look after him. I can't go back to England. And what home does he have now, if not with me?"

"Do you think you can sail this thing?" Theta looked around the ship before his gaze landed back on him.

Avery returned with a smirk, "Just point me to the atom accelerator."

Blinking I glanced over giving him an irritated look, "You let him touch it?" I asked rather surprised.

"I know you can do this," Rory tried assuring her again, "Of course, if you muck it up I am going to be really cross."

"And dead," I muttered to myself sadly.

"I'll see you in a minute," she told him as I looked on at him, before Theta ripped out Rory's restraints.

 **-Doctor Who-**

Amy and I laid him upon the floor of the TARDIS as Amy took over chest compressions, as I count for her,

"Come on," Theta is pleading as Amy continued, "Come on, Rory!"

"You survived being a Roman for a thousand years you can make it through this," as I kneeled beside Rory squeezing his hand, "You're not dying, not today!"

"Please, please, please wake up," Amy begged him, "Wake up, wake up! Come on, come on!"

An idea comes to me but I'd have to risk it despite how much of a telling off from Theta later or worse, "Amy, move," I said, face palming, "I should of thought of this sooner."

"What?" Amy stared at me in confusion.

"Just move!" I ordered her, wanting to get this over with placing my hands on upon either side of Rory's face.

" _Serena what are you doing?_ " Theta asked in protest not liking what I'm thinking about doing.

" _You said we should find a way to save him right?_ " I asked him seriously glaring at him.

" _Yes, but not like this it could kill you!_ " he shouted firmly.

"What, what's going on?" Amy spoke up wanting an explanation seeing as we're speaking Gallifreyian.

"Serena is seriously considering endangering her own life to save Rory!" Theta explained angrily.

"It's only a small shot of energy to bring him back besides I'm good as dead already!" I retorted, breathing heavily through my nose I turned to Amy, "It's your call Amelia."

"Do it, just do it alright," Amy gives me the go ahead.

Looking away before he could protest anymore I concentrated hard and as my hands began glowing alight with energy, I leaned forward kissing his forehead lovingly. All the energy I could muster went into him. Moving away Rory gasped for breath, lurching to side, spitting up the water from his mouth.

Later Theta had sent Avery the coordinates to sail off in the spaceship as Amy, Rory descended down the stairs, "I thought I was an excellent pirate," Amy gave a smirk.

"I thought you were an excellent nurse," Rory nodded, "And my favourite Time Lord is an excellent life saver."

"Thanks, Rory," I smile, pulling a face, "I think."

"Easy, tiger," Amy smirked, then turned to myself and Theta, "Goodnight, Doctor. Goodnight Rena."

"Goodnight, Amelia," my Doctor put on a smile.

"Goodnight, Pond," I bid leaning against the console.

Amy paused, turning back to us but only looking in Theta, "You only call me Amelia when you're worrying about me."

"He's the Doctor of course he's always worried about you," I commented, with a smile, "When doesn't he?"

But her smile faltered and so did mine, I could sense she had gone back to the moment with the astronaut, "Mutual," she returned instead covering up her far off look, turning to dash up the stairs.

In the distance I swore I could hear Amy and Rory quietly arguing about what had happened at Lake Silenco. But I turned away trying to block it out altogether along with the pain in my hearts. This only caused me a great deal of stress to my body.

As suddenly I felt hot and I couldn't breathe, "Theta," I started wheezing, trying to grip hold of the console in pain my knuckles going white.

"Rena?" he comes to my side catching me as I let out a strangled gasp and fell backwards, lowering me to the ground with him my head in his lap, "Rena!"

"Rory!" Theta shouted for help, as he cradled me rocking back and forth. The echoing of distant hurried footsteps entered the room.

"What happened?" I heard Rory demanding in panic, looking me over.

The pain got worse and my eyes screwed shut not being able to take it, "I don't know what to do for her anymore," he spoke up sadly before I blacked out completely.


	13. Just One Step Closer

**Disclaimer:** Serena belongs to me the rest of the characters belong to the BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** this represents a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

"You're sure this is right Doctor?" Amy asked with concern leaning against the doorway of mine and my Bonded's room.

"Yes," I confirmed firmly, as I paced in front of the bed.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked me his worrying gaze never leaving Serena, whilst sitting beside her, holding her hand like he had a year ago or more when she was his sister. And I still think he still saw her as that, Time Lord or not he would always be there to take care of her.

"Yes," I replied trying not to let my emotions show and stopped pacing, "With her helping you Rory and the rate of deterioration to her organs..." I took a deep sigh glancing at Serena with a frown "...I'd say she's now got at least six to eight weeks before...before she changes."

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do to stop it?" Amy asked coming over to stand beside Rory.

"No, all I can do now is manage her pain through medical means," I returned remorsefully, as I now just stared at my Bonded's pale greying form.

An hour later the Ponds had retired to their room, soon as they left I broke the mask of my emotions, falling to my knees beside the bed grabbing Serena's hand, " _Hold on for me a little just a little longer Rena..._ " I kissed her hand softly, " _...I'm coming for you don't you worry I'll find you...I'll find you and Amy I promise._ "

" _What are you talking about Theta?_ " Serena suddenly asked weakly.

" _Don't worry it was nothing,_ " I hushed, coming off the floor to sit beside her still holding her hand, feeling her boiling forehead with my spare, " _Go back to sleep you need your rest,_ " I grabbed the injector, knowing there was nothing inside it there never had been and push it into the skin of her wrist.

I knew what was needed to be done, go right back to the beginnings of the plastics creation. Then I would find my answer in saving the ones I cared dearly for. And when I find who took them they would pay dearly for their consequences.


	14. The Doctor's Wife: Sneak Peak

**Disclaimer:** Serena belongs to me the rest of the characters belong to the BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

"...and then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King after all, it was the real one," Theta had been telling a story of one of the many adventures he'd been on to Rory as I sat on a chair nearby sipping a bottle of water, "Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head."

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" I heard Rory scoff as he looked to Amy coming down the stairs.

"I was there," Amy sighed, coming down the stairs and over to her husband.

"What an eventful day that was," I recalled, before frowning I noticed one of the lights going off on the console so I got up to check them, "Darling, the warning lights are on."

"Oh, I'm getting rid of those," my Bonded brushed off with a sigh, "They never stop."

"They tend to never stop because half the time you break a lot of things that should set off the warning bells inside that big head of yours," I remarked to my Bonded, going to look at the monitor and check what's...

Suddenly there's an interruption in the form of knocking on the TARDIS doors, making all of us look at them in utter confusion.

"What was that?" Amy asked, looking a little stunned blinking at the doors.

"What anyone does to seek entrance to somewhere," I stated a little dryly rolling my eyes, "They knock."

"Right. But we are in deep space," shook his head at us as Theta made a move towards the doors.

"Very, very deep," he confirmed agreeing with him as the knock happened again, "And somebody's knocking," he grabbed the handles and started to slowly open up the doors, "Rena..." he called for me and I came dashing down the stairs wondering what had captured his attention. Outside the doors was a small cube, glowing in white, just hovering in midair.

"That can't be..." I took a breath, staring at it realising what it was.

"I think it is," my Doctor nodded, reaching out to it, "Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty!" but instead it flew right past him, into the TARDIS, zooming every which way around the room, as I saw Amy and Rory duck to avoid it...until it landed in my hands and grabbed it.

"A box?" Rory frowned, not quite understanding the significance of the box to Theta and myself as we both stared at it in awe.

"Doctor, Rena, what is it?" Amy called to us.

"I believe we have mail!" Theta replied as he cheered happily hugging me close afterwards spinning me on the spot before grabbing my hand and charging over to the console to work on the box to search for it's last coordinates.

"Er, sorry," I shook my head and looked to Amy and Rory, seeing that my Bonded was far beyond excited to give an answer, "Time Lord messaging system," I started explaining pointing to the cube, "In an emergency, we'd wrap up our thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space."

"Anyway, it means a living Time Lord is still out there!" Theta popped up, "And it's one of the good ones!"

"You said there weren't any other Time Lords left," Rory recalled.

"There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe," Theta agreed with him, "But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake?" he shows the snake swallowing it's own tail printed upon the box, "The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo...Or herself, a couple of times."

"Her?" I returned with a scowl feeling rather offended.

"Ooo, she was a bad girl," my Doctor grinned and chuckled nervously at my gaze. It made the Ponds eyes widen, hearing only just now that our people could change gender when regenerating.

"Watch out Doctor!" the TARDIS console started sparking wildly, the box shaking uncontrollably making my stomach queasy as Theta tried to locate the co-ordinates properly.

"Oh, what is happening?!" Rory shouted in complaint, as he and Amy clung onto the console.

"We're leaving the universe!" Theta answered her with a grin.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy's eyes widened then she shook her head, shouting over the din.

"With enormous difficulty, that comes along with the price of tearing a great big hole," I answered scrambling for the levers on my side of the console.

"Plus now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly," my Bonded added from his side, "Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven!"

"She's going to hate you so much after this," I muttered, as she hummed angrily in response. Now going over to the monitor I check our position, "We're a couple of seconds away," looking at the small planet, it gave off a green hue of light only for the screen to cut to static and the console sparked, a small flame shot up without warning nearly catching me I jumped away. Many moments later we landed hard with a crash, waiting a couple seconds more to ensure there was complete calm, before taking a breath

"Ok," Amy nodded, as I saw her looking around nervously, "Ok. Where are we?"

"Outside the universe," Theta grinned childishly, "Where we've never, ever been!" turning to me and gathered me into his arms, twirling me around, "Love going to places we've never been together with each other before," he smiled, rubbing my nose against his before putting me down, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!"

Feeling a little dizzy I closed my eyes briefly before I sense the TARDIS starting to power down around us, opening my eyes back up to the light going, "Ok that's not good," I muttered knowing this was just our luck.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Rory looked over to us rather concerned about this.

"The power, it's draining," I leaned over to touch the time rotor briefly feeling her energy ebbing away and then going over to the monitor, "Everything's draining externally."

"But it can't!" my Doctor complained, moving over to console, "That's...that's impossible," he tried a control but got no response.

"What is that?" Rory asked, as the light in the rotor got fainter by the second.

"It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the TARDIS, has just vanished," Theta shook his head, stunned. "Where would it go?"

"Well," I went down the stairs towards the doors, "Whatever it is, the source to draining the TARDIS it's coming from out here so let's find out."

 **-Doctor** **Who-**

We now all stepped outside the TARDIS to be greeted by a planet which looked like anything but a junkyard and smelled like one too. It was clutter upon clutter of debris strewn about around us, there are parts of spaceships and other odd bits. As my Doctor looked now looked about the yard in wonder.

"So what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy asked glancing in our direction.

"He was in a bind," Theta answered starting to ramble, "A bit of a pickle. Sort of distressed..."

"He doesn't know Amy," I informed her, crossing my arms over my chest.

Theta huffed. "Why do you make it sound so simple?"

"I can and I did."

"But what is this place?" Rory asked as he looked around him, "The scrap yard at the end of the universe?"

"Not end of, outside of," my Doctor corrected him.

"How we can we be outside the universe?" Rory went on to ask, "The universe is everything."

My Bonded draped his arms over my shoulders tugging me to his side and began to explain himself, "Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside."

"Ok," Rory nodded.

"Well, it's nothing like that," he moved away from me starting to fuss over the TARDIS, "Completely drained. Look at her!"

"Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy now tried to voice her understanding of it.

"Yeah," Theta nodded.

"No," but I shook my head.

"But if it helps, yes," he now insisted to us, "This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now, this place. What do we think, eh?" looking to me, reached out to pick me up by the waist, and set me back down, "Gravity's Earth like."

"The air's sort of breathable," I took in a breath pulling a face as it made me slightly nauseous, "But it smells like..."

"Armpits," Amy, finished with a suggestion.

"Which in my opinion could use a planet-sized deodorant," I complained, nose wrinkling again.

"What about all this stuff?" Rory questioned with a frown looking around him, "Where did this come from?" It did seem that everything here came from different places or planets.

"I don't know," I responded with a shrug of my shoulders, "There's the possibility that it all might have come through a rift nearby."

"Well, there had to be a rift for us to get here," I now mused casually.

"Now and then stuff probably gets sucked through it," Theta shrugged, "Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it."

"Thief!" Suddenly a voice started to shout far in the distance, "Thief! You're my thief!" turning around we're greeted by a woman running towards us, a dark mass of hair piled upon her head, eyes wild, wearing a pale blue tattered Victorian dress, with her finger pointing in my Doctor's direction.

"She's dangerous!" A woman called in warning, chasing after her, "Guard yourselves!"


	15. The Doctor's Wife Part 1

**(1) The Saviour of the Seer**

 **Disclaimer:** Serena belongs to me the rest of the characters belong to the BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

"...and then we discovered it wasn't the Robot King after all, it was the real one," Theta had been telling a story of one of the many adventures he'd been on to Rory as I sat on a chair nearby sipping a bottle of water, "Fortunately, I was able to re-attach the head."

"Do you believe any of this stuff?" I heard Rory scoff as he looked to Amy coming down the stairs.

"I was there," Amy sighed, coming down the stairs and over to her husband.

"What an eventful day that was," I recalled, before frowning I noticed one of the lights going off on the console so I got up to check them, "Darling, the warning lights are on."

"Oh, I'm getting rid of those," my Bonded brushed off with a sigh, "They never stop."

"They tend to never stop because half the time you break a lot of things that should set off the warning bells inside that big head of yours," I remarked to my Bonded, going to look at the monitor and check what's...

Suddenly there's an interruption in the form of knocking on the TARDIS doors, making all of us look at them in utter confusion.

"What was that?" Amy asked, looking a little stunned blinking at the doors.

"What anyone does to seek entrance to somewhere," I stated a little dryly rolling my eyes, "They knock."

"Right. But we are in deep space," shook his head at us as Theta made a move towards the doors.

"Very, very deep," he confirmed agreeing with him as the knock happened again, "And somebody's knocking," he grabbed the handles and started to slowly open up the doors, "Rena..." he called for me and I came dashing down the stairs wondering what had captured his attention. Outside the doors was a small cube, glowing in white, just hovering in midair.

"That can't be..." I took a breath, staring at it realising what it was.

"I think it is," my Doctor nodded, reaching out to it, "Oh, come here. Come here, you scrumptious little beauty!" but instead it flew right past him, into the TARDIS, zooming every which way around the room, as I saw Amy and Rory duck to avoid it...until it landed in my hands and grabbed it.

"A box?" Rory frowned, not quite understanding the significance of the box to Theta and myself as we both stared at it in awe.

"Doctor, Rena, what is it?" Amy called to us.

"I believe we have mail!" Theta replied as he cheered happily hugging me close afterwards spinning me on the spot before grabbing my hand and charging over to the console to work on the box to search for it's last coordinates.

"Er, sorry," I shook my head and looked to Amy and Rory, seeing that my Bonded was far beyond excited to give an answer, "Time Lord messaging system," I started explaining pointing to the cube, "In an emergency, we'd wrap up our thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space."

"Anyway, it means a living Time Lord is still out there!" Theta popped up, "And it's one of the good ones!"

"You said there weren't any other Time Lords left," Rory recalled.

"There are no Time Lords left anywhere in the universe," Theta agreed with him, "But the universe isn't where we're going. See that snake?" he shows the snake swallowing it's own tail printed upon the box, "The mark of the Corsair. Fantastic bloke. He had that snake as a tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like himself unless he had the tattoo...Or herself, a couple of times."

"Her?" I returned with a scowl feeling rather offended.

"Ooo, she was a bad girl," my Doctor grinned and chuckled nervously at my gaze. It made the Ponds eyes widen, hearing only just now that our people could change gender when regenerating.

"Watch out Doctor!" the TARDIS console started sparking wildly, the box shaking uncontrollably making my stomach queasy as Theta tried to locate the co-ordinates properly.

"Oh, what is happening?!" Rory shouted in complaint, as he and Amy clung onto the console.

"We're leaving the universe!" Theta answered her with a grin.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy's eyes widened then she shook her head, shouting over the din.

"With enormous difficulty, that comes along with the price of tearing a great big hole," I answered scrambling for the levers on my side of the console.

"Plus now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly," my Bonded added from his side, "Goodbye, swimming pool. Goodbye, scullery. Sayonara, squash court seven!"

"She's going to hate you so much after this," I muttered, as she hummed angrily in response. Now going over to the monitor I check our position, "We're a couple of seconds away," looking at the small planet, it gave off a green hue of light only for the screen to cut to static and the console sparked, a small flame shot up without warning nearly catching me I jumped away. Many moments later we landed hard with a crash, waiting a couple seconds more to ensure there was complete calm, before taking a breath

"Ok," Amy nodded, as I saw her looking around nervously, "Ok. Where are we?"

"Outside the universe," Theta grinned childishly, "Where we've never, ever been!" turning to me and gathered me into his arms, twirling me around, "Love going to places we've never been together with each other before," he smiled, rubbing my nose against his before putting me down, "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!"

Feeling a little dizzy I closed my eyes briefly before I sense the TARDIS starting to power down around us, opening my eyes back up to the light going, "Ok that's not good," I muttered knowing this was just our luck.

"Is that meant to be happening?" Rory looked over to us rather concerned about this.

"The power, it's draining," I leaned over to touch the time rotor briefly feeling her energy ebbing away and then going over to the monitor, "Everything's draining externally."

"But it can't!" my Doctor complained, moving over to console, "That's...that's impossible," he tried a control but got no response.

"What is that?" Rory asked, as the light in the rotor got fainter by the second.

"It's as if the Matrix, the soul of the TARDIS, has just vanished," Theta shook his head, stunned. "Where would it go?"

"Well," I went down the stairs towards the doors, "Whatever it is, the source to draining the TARDIS it's coming from out here so let's find out."

 **-Doctor Who-**

We now all stepped outside the TARDIS to be greeted by a planet which looked like anything but a junkyard and smelled like one too. It was clutter upon clutter of debris strewn about around us, there are parts of spaceships and other odd bits. As my Doctor looked now looked about the yard in wonder.

"So what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy asked glancing in our direction.

"He was in a bind," Theta answered starting to ramble, "A bit of a pickle. Sort of distressed..."

"He doesn't know Amy," I informed her, crossing my arms over my chest.

Theta huffed. "Why do you make it sound so simple?"

"I can and I did."

"But what is this place?" Rory asked as he looked around him, "The scrap yard at the end of the universe?"

"Not end of, outside of," my Doctor corrected him.

"How we can we be outside the universe?" Rory went on to ask, "The universe is everything."

My Bonded draped his arms over my shoulders tugging me to his side and began to explain himself, "Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside."

"Ok," Rory nodded.

"Well, it's nothing like that," he moved away from me starting to fuss over the TARDIS, "Completely drained. Look at her!"

"Wait. So we're in a tiny bubble universe, sticking to the side of the bigger bubble universe?" Amy now tried to voice her understanding of it.

"Yeah," Theta nodded.

"No," but I shook my head.

"But if it helps, yes," he now insisted to us, "This place is full of rift energy. She'll probably refuel just by being here. Now, this place. What do we think, eh?" looking to me, reached out to pick me up by the waist, and set me back down, "Gravity's Earth like."

"The air's sort of breathable," I took in a breath pulling a face as it made me slightly nauseous, "But it smells like..."

"Armpits," Amy, finished with a suggestion.

"Which in my opinion could use a planet-sized deodorant," I complained, nose wrinkling again.

"What about all this stuff?" Rory questioned with a frown looking around him, "Where did this come from?" It did seem that everything here came from different places or planets.

"I don't know," I responded with a shrug of my shoulders, "There's the possibility that it all might have come through a rift nearby."

"Well, there had to be a rift for us to get here," I mused casually.

"Now and then stuff probably gets sucked through it," Theta shrugged, "Not a bubble, a plughole. The universe has a plughole and we've just fallen down it."

"Thief!" Suddenly a voice started to shout far in the distance, "Thief! You're my thief!" turning around we're greeted by a woman running towards us, a dark mass of hair piled upon her head, eyes wild, wearing a pale blue tattered Victorian dress with her finger pointing in my Doctor's direction.

"She's dangerous!" A woman called in warning, chasing after her, "Guard yourselves!"

"Look at you!" the odd woman grinned goofily at Theta, charging forwards and grasping his arms supporting herself, "Goodbye! No...not goodbye, what's the other one?" I see she was about to lean in and kiss him only for her expression to shifted quickly into a scowl, "The other one!" Without warning she slapped his face.

"Ah!" my Doctor shouted, as I laughed myself silly nearly falling over, while Amy and Rory look on unsure to do.

"Watch out!" an older man came on the scene, pulling the woman off Theta, "Careful. Keep back from her! Welcome, strangers. Lovely. Sorry about the mad person."

"Why am I a thief?" my Bonded, frowned, rubbing his sore cheek. "What have I stolen? Also what was the slap for?"

"Me," the odd woman frowned at him, "You're going to steal me." She continued. "No, you have stolen me. You are stealing me. Oh tenses are difficult, aren't they? The slap was meant for her!"

I blinked looking in her direction as she pointed at me, "Me?! Why me?"

"You will have or done something very, very bad to upset my thief and make him cry," I frown in concern, as she pointed at me again.

"What do you mean by that?" I came face to face with her wondering if she was telling the truth. But I get nothing out of her but silence.

"Oh, we are sorry, my dove," the older woman smiled in introducing herself, "She's off her head. They call me Auntie."

"And I'm Uncle," the man added. "I'm everybody's Uncle. Just keep back from this one. She bites!"

"Do I?" the crazy woman exclaimed as she spun in my direction, "Excellent!" she made a lunge at me, Theta pulling me back just in time.

"Oi!" Theta warned with a cry, "No biting my girlfriend crazy person!"

She pouted and crossed her arms petulantly.

"So sorry," Uncle apologised for her behaviour, looking a bit flustered. "She's doolally."

"No, I'm not doolally," she defended, "I'm... I'm. It's on the tip of my tongue!" her eyes went wide along with grin, "I've just had a new idea about kissing!" her gaze clamped on my Doctor, "Come here, you!"

"No kissing my man for you crazy lady!" I mimicked, tugging him back just like he'd done for me as the woman tried to lunge at him.

"No, Idris, no!" Auntie pulled her away.

"Oh, but now you're angry," the woman named Idris pouted at Theta who I see frown thoughtfully. "No, you're not. You will be angry. But... you are a little angry that's understandable... she's the only you want to kiss because she's your Bonded," she nodded her head at me, "But the little boxes will make you angry."

"Sorry?" Theta asked with a shake of his head, "The little what? Boxes? How do you know she's my Bonded?"

Idris started laughing, she reached out touching his face, "Your chin is hilarious," now directing her head to Rory, "It means the smell of dust after rain."

"What does?" he only but frowned back in confusion.

"Petrichor," Idris simply answered, with a tilt of her head.

"But I didn't ask."

"Not yet. But you will."

"No, no, Idris," Auntie sighed as she shook her head, "I think you should have a rest."

"Rest," she agreed with a nod, "Yes, yes. Good idea! I'll just see if there's an off switch," before pitching forward, nearly hit the ground before Rory caught her just in time, with the help of Theta carried her to a nearby wheelbarrow gently placing her inside, my Doctor scanned her over with the sonic afterwards to check her over.

"Is that it?" Uncle wondered as he blinked his eyes at Idris, "She dead now. So sad."

I glanced at him disbelievingly, "Well you for being an 'uncle' don't sound very sorry about the whole thing."

He only but shrugged back unsympathetically as Rory gave us a report on Idris, "No, she's still breathing."

"Nephew," Uncle gives his orders to the alien figure slowly that approached us, "Take Idris somewhere she can not bite people."

Theta had once told me of his experiences with the Ood, how they almost killed him and later saving the species from extinction, but this one was plain scary with it's green eyes, "Darling..."

"Oh, hello!" He greeted the Ood cheerful, as Amy gasped and latched onto me in fear her eyes going wide.

"Doctor, what is that?"

"I believe Amy that this an Ood," I moved with the others and Amy still at my side, as Theta cautiously approached.

"Ood are good. Love an Ood," I heard him muttering, scanning it over with his eyes, "Hello, Ood," he greeted but it only offered a blink, "Can't you talk?" he looked to the orb that it held, "Oh, I see. It's damaged. May I?" the Ood nodded instantly giving him permission, held it out as Theta snapped the top open with his sonic, giving it a poke around, "It might just be on the wrong frequency."

"Nephew was broken when he came here," Auntie put informally to us, "Why, he was half dead. House repaired him. House repaired all of us."

I frowned about this questionably assessing our surroundings again, "How or what does somehow 'repair' humanity?" none of this sat right with me, especially the phrase that had been used.

Theta now closed the orb and in that instant many, many voices echoed around us, male and female alike calling desperately for help, it was only one voice that stood out amongst them all... the Corsair's, "If you are receiving this message, please help me. Send a signal to the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey. Tell them that I am still alive. I don't know where I am. I'm on some rock-like planet."

"What was that?" Rory asked soon as the orb is turned off by the Ood and the voices dissipate, "Was that him?"

"Only he was," I answered honestly nodding my head, "The others might...

"But that's, that's not possible," Theta agreed, turning to Auntie and Uncle.

"Who else is here?" I commanded, turning my attention to Auntie, "Tell us!" without a seconds thought I whipped my gun out I'd hidden in the back of my jeans, "Show us!"


	16. The Doctor's Wife Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Serena belongs to me the rest of the characters belong to the BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

' _telepathic thought_ '

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

Auntie jumped back at my shouting and gesturing around us, "Just what you see," Just the four of us, and the House." She now turned to the Ood, "Nephew, will you take Idris somewhere safe where she can't hurt nobody?"

"Excuse us just a tick," He dragged me aside by the crook of my elbow away from the others as the Ood up picked up Idris and walked off and put the gun back in my jeans.

" _What_ _in_ _Rassilon's_ _name_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _with_ _a_ _gun_ _again?!_ " He whispered harshly, his grip still tight on my arm.

" _Why am I getting the sense that we've had this argument before?_ " I asked rhetorically gesturing between us with my free hand, " _Oh, that's right I nearly died because of it_!" I offered sarcastically through gritted teeth willing myself not to cry.

Theta seeing the pain and tears in my eyes let's go of my wrists, " _Serena I didn't-_ "

"We'll talk about this later," I muttered sadly in my human voice not looking him in the eyes and walking on to follow the others as he followed on behind me.

"The House?" My Doctor suspiciously asked as we both tried acting if everything was fine between us when it wasn't, "What's the House?"

"House is all around you, my sweets," Auntie gestured to everything around us, "You are standing on him," she pointed at the ground, "This is the House. This world. Would you like to meet him?"

"Meet him?" Rory asked blinking a little perplexed. As I made a gesture with my hand for him to stop talking.

"We'd love to." Theta offered, responding with a nod.

"This way," Uncle gestured with a grin, before he turned to lead us onward, "Come, please. Come."

I could feel Amy's gaze scorching the back of my head with concern, she could tell something was up with myself and Theta. As we were both solemn and quite as anything, my Doctor holding out his hand for me to take which I ignored.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked stepping up to us, trying to change the subject, "What were those voices?"

"That wasn't just the Corsair reaching out," I answered honestly not letting emotion overtake me, "There's other Time Lords somewhere close by and I mean...lots of them." I feel a slight twinge of pain in my head, but don't give any signs that I am struggling.

"Are you sure your ok Serena?" Amy placed a hand sympathetic hand upon my arm.

"I fine just a little migraine that's all," I answered as we walked on. But I felt there was more to this planet than it seemed.

 **-Doctor Who-**

Myself, Theta and the others slowly followed the lead of Uncle and Auntie into which I could describe as cavernous room, the floor was covered in grating emitting that very same eerily green light up through it, "Come," Uncle urged taking us further in into, "Come, come. You can see the House and he can look at you, and he..."

"I see," I heard Theta mumbling, as we peered down through the grating, "This asteroid is sentient."

"We walk on his back," Auntie confirmed with a nod, "Breathe his air, eat his food..."

"Smell its armpits," Amy muttered in comment under her breath, scrunching up her nose as she and Rory stood nearby. Auntie and Uncle suddenly stilled, slumped forward ever so slightly, faces going expressionless and eyes going into a vacant gaze.

"And do my will," they both spoke in unison, through a deep voice not their own controlling them, "You are most welcome, travellers."

"That voice..." I saw Amy stiffen she moved herself closer to Rory, "That's the asteroid talking?"

"Yes," I confirmed was a slight nod, "This just probably the way it communicates as doesn't seem to have a physical body," I reassured that it's nothing to fear.

"So you're like a...sea urchin," Theta guessed, walking himself around the room and then away from me to look at the grates. Things were getting more and more distant between us lately we were losing touch with each other, "Hard outer surface, that's the planet we're walking on. Big, squashy, oogly thing inside, that's you."

"That is correct, Time Lord," House replied.

"How can you be so sure that's what we are?" I folded my arms across my chest and raised an eyebrow, "For all you know we could be another species depicting the illusion of a Time Lord."

"There have been many TARDISes on my back in days gone by." House informed, "Only Time Lords can operate such a machine. Your kind have a process called Bonding to find a true soulmate. I've heard of it many times before."

"So there are Time Lords here, then?" Theta cautiously, tried not to sound too hopeful at the prospect.

"Many travellers have come through the rift," House clearly stated, "Like Auntie and Uncle and Nephew. I repair them when they break."

"So there are Time Lords here, then?" I put in getting rather suspicious of House.

"Well," I informed him gesturing between myself and Theta, "Hate to break it to you but there won't be any more after us."

"Last Time Lords. Last TARDIS." My Doctor offered with sigh.

"A pity," House remarked with a sigh, "Your people were so kind."

"That was a very long time ago as far as I can remember," I hazarded with a guess.

"Maybe so," House agreed with my statement, "Be here in safety. Rest, feed, if you will."

"We're not actually going to stay here, are we?" Rory asked incredulously, eyeing Auntie and Uncle just as they snapped out of their trance.

"Well, it seems like a friendly planet," my Doctor shrugged, "Literally."

"Is it alright if we poke around a bit?" Turning to Auntie and Uncle.

"You can look all you want," Auntie urged, with a smile, "Go. Look. (to Amy) House loves you," she stepped towards Amy, cupped her face with both hands, when we all noticed a significant difference in Auntie's left arm, was dramatically different to her right one, it didn't even look as though it belonged to a woman.

"Come on then, gang," I watched Theta's hand twitching out the corner of my gaze about to hold it out for me to take but then stopped himself. I could see he was a little freaked out by Auntie's arm. But him trying to get sympathy from me to forgive him wasn't the answer to forgetting our argument.

"Really Doctor this isn't an episode of Scooby Doo," I rolled my eyes annoyingly, want to take things a bit more seriously.

"We're..." He gulped and smiled nervously from my disbelieving stare, "Just going to, er, see the sights."

He offered another smile to Auntie and Uncle before myself, Amy and Rory followed him out into some tunnels, tiny echoes were reverberating off the walls.

 **-Doctor Who-**

"So, as soon as the TARDIS is refuelled, we go, yeah?" Rory asked as he looked between Theta and I with hopefulness.

"No," Theta shook his head, "There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need us."

"We can't be a hundred percent sure Doctor," I tried to make him see sense, "House was too specific that any of them even left."

"Without the Ood's translator we wouldn't even of heard them to begin with," Theta argued his case that other Time Lords were here. But something was telling me that they all perished and never escaped this place.

"You told me about your people, and you told me what you did," Amy agreed with my statement with a frown.

"Yes, but if they're like the Corsair, they're good and we can save them!"

"And then tell them you destroyed the others?!"

I watched Theta flinch from what Amy said, "I can explain. Tell them why I had to."

"You want to be forgiven," Amy deducted.

"Don't we all?" Theta directed his questioning gaze at me as, "I have to try though," he looked back over at Amy.

"What do you need from us?" Amy asked as stepped forward.

He now frowned and patted himself up and down in search of something, "My screwdriver." Theta sighed with annoyance, "I left it in the TARDIS. It's in my jacket."

"You're wearing your jacket," Rory pointed out making me frown at this, I clearly remember him using it on Idris. Either Rory and Amy missed him using it in their concern or they just hadn't noticed by now when he did use it.

"My other jacket."

"You have two of those?"

"Okay, I'll get it,"with a sigh Amy put up her hands, stopping Rory before he could even speak or comment on anything, "But Doctor, listen to me. Don't get emotional because that's when you make mistakes."

"Yes, boss," Theta saluted with a grin after she tossed her mobile phone to him.

"I'll call you from the TARDIS," Amy added, "Rory, Rena, look after him."

"Who's looking after you?" I called after her.

"I'm a big girl Rena I can look after myself!"

I knew Amy will have no choice in the matter as I shook my head briefly glancing sideways at Theta. Maybe some time apart would be good for us both, "I'm going to go with her," I offered taking a step forward to leave.

My Bonded grabbed my arm, looking to see a frown upon his features, "Serena..."

"Remember the promise we made a couple of months ago," I recalled to him, "That we each have a companion with us at all times," this was something we had discussed not long ago, after Rory had got taken on as a companion, if something happened and we got split up, always have one of them with us, which would heighten our chances of survival so on and so forth, "Or are we going to have an argument about this as well?"

He sighed in defeat letting me go, I could tell he didn't want me leaving, knowing that he's probably got something up his sleeve for Amy once she got inside the TARDIS wouldn't surprise me. But... if it all goes south, it was heading into the side of it being dangerous.I gave him a weak smile before turning and running after Amy.

 **-Doctor Who-**

I approached Amy just as she reached the TARDIS as she turned to see me coming, "I thought I told you to look after him," she called to me with disbelief.

"Well I'm not the only Time Lord out the two of us, that means I call the shots around here," I countered.

"How can you be so sure that the Doctor can handle this?" Amy glanced back at me confused, but knowing Theta he probably didn't have a clue what he was doing.

I gave a shrug, "Well if he doesn't he's going to need an escape plan," taking out my key I unlocked the TARDIS and we both stepped inside, "Which is us inside the TARDIS to get him out of said trouble when it happens."

Amy nodded, understanding that it actually made sense, she walked over to the phone and picked it up, "Hey, we're here," she replied to Theta on the other end, "Screwdriver's in your jacket, yeah?"

I moved over to the console also, going to the controls and feel underneath until I found my injector. I placed it at the side of my neck pushed the button at the end to relieve the pain in my head and lungs from running. Putting it away I tried to get power from whatever is left to perform a scan for other Time Lords here, but it turned up nothing.

If there were other Time Lords we would of sensed their presence without the need for scanners. But I didn't feel anything other than myself and Theta. When I was Paige she never had much of an outlook on life until discovering aliens existed and unknowingly herself being one of the them.

When the Doctor came along not only did he save her so did the TARDIS. They were my saviours both of them, my only home I've ever known. Maybe I shouldn't of be so harsh with Theta, I knew he was protecting for my own good. But sometimes he's get to let me make my own choices. Now breaking my thoughts, I looked in the direction of the doors as they locked shut.

"Did you do that?" Amy turned to me as she hung up the phone.

"Yeah, sorry," I confirmed with a nod, technically that was a lie because it was Theta has locked us in, "Just trying to get the TARDIS working again that's all, so we can materialize to where Rory and the Doctor are before they get into any trouble," I offered convincingly, "The doors must be locked so it can materialize properly, it's just one those things really."

"Okay," Amy nodded, "Where has he put that jacket..." she started to move around the room in search of Theta's jacket which I know that when she does and will find the pockets empty. I now returned my focus on trying to get the power back, but I knew there wasn't a chance.

 **-Doctor Who-**

It now had been at least about ten or fifteen minutes and Amy was starting to get impatient, staring up at the ceiling as she sat in one of the jump seats, "Are we going yet?"

"Amy there is no jacket anywhere, neither is the sonic, and I've failed to yet power up the TARDIS to get the doors back open," I had tried everything, as I now stared at the console puzzled, gripping the edge of it trying to figure out what to do next. If the TARDIS was here she would usually tell us what to do. But she was gone I felt her leave the moment we landed, "None... none of this makes any sense..." I started.

"No, none of it does," Amy agreed looking to me, "There's still no sonic anywhere."

"No, it's something else," I shook my head, "The matrix is completely empty," but that's not what is worrying me, "There should be no reason for it to do this unless it's gotten replaced with another matrix but there's none. It can't just get erased... then it would of caused a massive hole in the universe so it had to of been dragged out unwillingly. It would need somewhere to go, you can't pull out a matrix without it needing a vessel only it would get pulled back to the TARDIS again... it's been sent somewhere to a vessel. And it needs to be living for said matrix to exist, for all intents and purposes the TARDIS is, alive..." I moment of realisation comes to me, "Idris, she knew about myself and the Doctor being Bonded, that explained why she wasn't being nice to me..."

"Hold on," Amy spoke up, "You think Idris, is the TARDIS?" She stared at me with disbelief, "Don't be ridiculous Rena she can't be the TARDIS."

"Not really," I murmured, praying this wasn't the situation, a vessel made of flesh wasn't meant to hold the TARDIS it was dangerous and kill them quickly. Like my past human body wasn't built for the genetics of a Time Lord, "It's been done...but why do it? The TARDIS hasn't been taken over completely leaving some Artron energy behind," I blink, "So it means this asteroid is alive..."

"So?" Amy gets me to go on.

"So...if it's alive, it will need to eat," I frowned looking up at her, "House mentioned he's had many TARDISes from years gone by land here, what he failed to tell us that none of them ever left!"

"So... he's been eating TARDISes?"

"It just all makes perfect sense," I nodded, "If the rift energy here is enough to fuel a TARDIS, it feeds House too with so few TARDISes around anymore. But a TARDIS has way more than just that, everything is processed and filtered... so he must of pulled out the matrix leaving it unprotected so he could take whatever Artron energy there is to be drained..."

Amy stood up slowly, I see her looking in the direction of the doors, "Rena, what did you say about the TARDIS being taken over?"

I followed her gaze with a frown as she looked over her shoulder...there in the window I see a green light shining through the panes of glass, that at this moment must be enveloping the box.

"You need get out!" I shouted, shoving Amy on toward the doors, "Out! Go get out! Go!"

We ran towards the doors, just as I heard Theta and Rory on the outside, "Rena!" my Bonded called.

"Amy!" Rory yelled hysterically.

"Get out of there!"

"Don't you think we're trying!" I bit back, myself and Amy pulling at the handles but to no avail they wouldn't budge.

"It's House..."

"He's got it out for the TARDIS," I interrupted, "I know. The doors won't open!"

We look back just as cloister started to go off, as the room around us got darker, "I don't like this," I heard Amy as she took a shaky breath.

"Come on open it!" I heard Rory shouting as he pounded the door, trying to get the doors to open as the whirring of Theta's sonic was being used to find a way as well.

"Open, for Rassilion's sake!" my Bonded cried angrily.


	17. The Doctor's Wife Part 3

**Disclaimer:** Serena belongs to me the rest of the characters belong to the BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

 _'telepathic_ thought'

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

Grabbing Amy's arm I pulled her away as the glowing of the green light got more vivid and the whole room began shaking around us. Backing up towards the railings, tightly holding on for dear life as the TARDIS took flight.

"What is going on Serena?" Amy swallowed harshly from beside me, just as it stopped slightly.

"It looks like House has taken the TARDIS hostage," I offered, nervously.

"We...we are safe right?" I felt her gaze on me, "He hasn't ate the TARDIS, right Rena? We're not dead right?"

"You're half right," House's voice boomed slightly as he spoke around us just as the room began to regain it's power, yet the glow of it was still eerily green, "I mean, you still are inside the TARDIS. What a great adventure. I should have done this half a million years ago. So, Amy, Serena, why shouldn't I just kill you now?"

"Well news flash mate, because I'm a Time Lord remember," I called out, "I know every button on that TARDIS console to make it explode. So come on try killing us now if dare... I will only regenerate and come back to start the detonation sequence."

"You wouldn't dare put yourself or the human at risk."

"Come on then," I called, delicately taking Amy's arm with a subtle squeeze, giving her a sign that I was deceiving him, "As long as it keeps you from taking the TARDIS into mine and the Doctor's universe. I'm going to do anything and I mean anything to keep it protected."

I now could understand, that choice Theta made the save the Universe from our people. If it only meant putting myself and Amy at risk, this what my Doctor had must been feeling all those years. Doing what had to be done, to save so many others alike.

"Now, this is interesting," House mused with a hum.

"What is interesting?"Amy tensed stiffly beside me.

"Corridors. I have corridors. So much to learn about my new home."

"Did he sound a bit like the Doctor just now?" Amy whispered in my ear, she was right House was a bit on the forgetful side wasn't he?

"Amy, he's only trying to distract us," I shook my head, "You're not going to kill us," I informed him confidently.

"Then I'll just kill the human," he threatened in remark.

"I know you won't, because you like to see your play things squirming in fear," I continued, giving Amy's arm another squeeze, if we ever got split up, it would tempt House all the more for his own entertainment to keep Amy alive. She could get killed and wouldn't know until the last second. I had to make sure, if we ever got torn apart she will have to convince him to keep her alive, "You find this entertaining, Auntie and Uncle, you just like them to suffer. But I'm not afraid, this is the only TARDIS left, my sanctuary, the place I call home, so there's nothing you can't do that will that scare or kill me, but the TARDIS?" I scoffed, "You only want to torture her and us for your own sick twisted entertainment."

"Well, entertain me," House hummed, "Run!"

We bolted through the corridors, as I thought of some place safe inside the TARDIS where House might not be able to harm us...

"So are we having fun yet?" He called to us, his voice bouncing off the walls and a flash prediction of Amy and I falling down the elevator shaft made me wince in pain, "I'm rather enjoying the sensation of having you running around inside me," sensing that it's fairly close I pulled Amy back, "I've turned off the corridor anti-gravs, so do be careful."

"Thanks Rena," Amy breathed in relief.

"No problem," I grabbed the wall, hugging it, "Now come on," treading lightly around the edge of the hole, I managed to guide Amy across to another corridor on the other side and we started running again.

 **-Doctor Who-**

As we kept on going down one of the corridors, I was further ahead of Amy to watch out for any tricks or sudden falls. I knew the TARDIS well enough, to sense when House would move or change a corridor and when drops or safety protocols are going to go off. Having taken the lead. I suddenly skidded to a halt as I heard swish a gust of wind blasts past and looking around to see a wall standing between me and Amy.

"Amy?!" I shouted, trying to move the wall but I just wasn't strong enough and so I knocked, "Amy, are you there?"

"Rena, I'm scared!" Amy responded from the other side.

"Amy, stay exactly where you are," I instructed, "I'm coming to find you."

"Ok," I heard her agree with some hesitation in her voice, "Well...hurry alright?"

"Ok, I'm on my way," turning around and veering around a corner, feeling out for any moves House would make with the hallways on me and tried my best to get back to Amy...

Coming around the another corner I stopped again only something is has got my feet glued to the ground was my future Doctor, lying there on ground, the astronaut who killed him stood above him. I knew House was trying to play on my emotions, but I wasn't go to let him, "Fair play, House," I put on bravely, "Think you can fool me so easily, I know it isn't real," I casually walked through the holographic projection House given just around the corner, there was Amy sitting on the ground, by the wall, "Amy, there you are!"

She gasped and jumped up, "Serena, you've been gone for hours!"

"Just seconds for me," I gathered Amy into my arms, hugging her tightly against me, "House keeps changing temporal...

"I honestly don't care," she cut me off, "I'm just happy to see you again you silly Time Lord," returning the hug I gave her.

"Agreed," I dip my hand into my jacket pocket and rummage around, "Now, let's make sure it never happens again," out I pulled a pair of handcuffs putting one on my right wrist and with one final click the other goes on Amy's left.

She looks down at our locked to see us now joined together, "Do I really want to know why you have handcuffs?"

"Let's just say someone once told me that they come in handy in any situation," I joked lightly, "Now, come on let's go," leading Amy off, we turned another corner and stepped lightly down a corridor... as now started getting darker around us. Rolling my eyes in disbelief at House for doing this and in doing so fetched out two torches from my jacket pocket, so it could help us guide the way, "Take this," I passed one to Amy to have.

We soon turned around another corner and Amy gasped beside me, she was frozen to the spot as she sees Rory, but he's old, thin, greying, a beard on him, clothes in tattered and torn with age, weak and frail, scrunched up into a tightly knit ball against the wall, calling to her, "Amy?" he sounded ever so tired.

"Oh, my God!" Amy gasped again trying to get to him, but I managed to keep her back from the illusion with the handcuffs, "Rory?"

"Amy..."

"It's him though it's Rory!" she cut me off trying to pull herself over to him.

"You left me," he moaned, having heard shakily he stood himself up and pointed a finger at her, "How could you do that? How could you leave me?"

"Serena, how long has he been here?" Amy with tears in her eyes accused, "How could he have got in the TARDIS?"

"2,000 years I waited for you," He hit his head on the wall, "You did it to me again. Stayed alive all this time for you, waiting and waiting and waiting!"

The fake Rory's voice had built up into a roar by the time he finished, Amy stared on in fear, knowing fully the TARDIS could keep him alive for those amount of year even though he's only aged by 50 years, "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

I turned her sharply to look at me trying to snap her out of it getting her to look at me not the fake Rory as he approached us, "Amy, Amy," I muttered to her squeezed her shoulders tighter, "He's not here Amy, he's not real."

"They come for me at night," fake Rory called for Amy's attention as she started crying and I covered her ears, "Every single night, they come for me and they hurt me. Amy, they hurt me over and over and over and over! How could you leave me? How could you do that to me?!"

"Keep your eyes on me Amy," I told her firmly, shaking her a little so she would look at me, I threw my torch right through fake Rory, the hologram scattering into millions of pixels, "It wasn't real," I turned back, "House he was playing with your emotions to make you break," with a bit of manoeuvring with the handcuffs I managed to hug her. Giving her hair a stroke as she cried into my shoulder, "Everything's alright," I comforted with a whisper, "Everything's alright sweetheart, everything's fine," I continued to calm Amy until she moved away, "Are you good now?" I asked and she gave me a nod, "Now, let's keep going," I offered quietly, fetching out a pack of tissues and a small mirror, "Here, we don't want Rory seeing you a mess when he gets you."

As she was fixing herself up in the mirror, suddenly the voice of Idris shoots through my head relaying a message, 'The Doctor is on his way,' I moaned in pain scrunching my eyes shut, probably catching Amy's attention who managed to grab me before I toppled us both over.

"Rena, you ok?" she asked concerned, holding me up by the waist and dabbing under my nose with a tissue, "Your nose is bleeding."

"Just peachy," I offered sarcastically, groaning as the throbbing pain in my head started to subside, "Thanks to Idris."

"Idris? What did she say?" She asked with interest, as we walked.

"'The Doctor is on his way,'" I informed her with a sigh of relief, "Which is good for us, our boys are on the way."

We continued walking, there was one room in mind that I needed to find. What also was important is to keep Amy and myself alive... get to the console room to shut down the TARDIS shields.

The only problem was... figuring out a way for House to not discover what's going on.

 **-Doctor Who-**

Now climbing up a ladder with Amy above me when suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my head again, stopping I gripped on to the bars tightly, groaned in pain and felt a drop of blood falling from my nose.

I could see... Idris blinking inside my head.

"Rena?" Amy sensing I've stopped feeling her downward gaze on me, "Are you ok?"

"Psychic message from Idris again," I muttered, closing my eyes to concentrate no matter how much it hurt, so I was right after all the woman really was the TARDIS, being able to do this.

"Hello, pretty thing!" Idris shouted cheerily, a little too loudly for my liking. It seemed she changed her tune since last seeing me.

"What's happening?" I asked the odd woman.

Theta suddenly appeared from behind her, "Rena!" he voiced in relief, "Are you and Amy ok?"

"Just great," I confirmed, "Is Rory with you?"

The image panned over to poor Rory pushed up against the wall, arms spread, eyes wide as saucers, screaming as the ship moved slightly coming back onto Idris and my Doctor, "You have to go to the old control room," Idris relayed to me, "I'm putting the route in your head. When you get there use the purple slider on the nearest panel to lower the shields."

I frowned, "Since when do you keep old consoles on file?"

"Well yes! But you'll have about 12 seconds before the room goes into phase with the invading Matrix. I'll send you the pass key when you get there. Good luck!"

My eyes flashed back opened, "Move!" I called in a panic up to Amy to get her moving quickly, "Come on we need to hurry!"

 **-Doctor Who-**

Leading the way down a corridor, Amy had started mentioning that the lights were starting to dimmer and going darker, but they were just fine. We came to a complete stop when I saw Nephew up at the dead end of the corridor. I eyed it suspiciously as started it's ascent on us. Want to make sure it wasn't real I chucked an bouncy ball from my pocket at him...only for it to bounce back and drop to the floor.

"Ok, that's not good," I gulped, "Definitely real and not a hologram. Run!" I turned leading Amy away, turning a different way maybe he wouldn't find us, "Don't look back Amy I've got you, just keep running!"

Amy nodded, seemingly trusting me whatever direction I was heading, "What happened?"

"Nephew is here."

"What that Ood?"

"Yep," I nodded, "He's in the TARDIS and is 100 percent real."

"Well, that's just great," I heard her muttering, "I...I can see again," she informed it wasn't black anymore, "The lights are back on for me."

"Good, this way," turning, I pulled her down a corridor that felt right and familiar, to a door that is security locked.

"What's behind that door?"

"One of the old console rooms," I informed her, "The TARDIS it can change it's console theme just as easily the same when a Time Lord can regenerate and change their face."

"Why aren't we going inside then?"

"Just...need the passkey," I muttered, wincing few seconds later when Idris appeared in my head again, giving me four words, "Crimson. Eleven. Delight. Petrichor."

"Petrichor?"

"It's the smell of dust after it rains," I looked up at the door and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"The TARDIS interface for the door is telepathic, so no matter how much it hurts I'll have to do it..." I sighed knowing there was no other choice.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Amy put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it in concern, "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"We haven't got much time I'm going to have to," closing my eyes I concentrate on the task at hand, "Keep look out for Nephew Amy."

I took a deep shuddering breath, "Crimson..." I cringed, the most unpleasant image of crimson red blood dripping onto the glass panes of the console floor, when Paige had passed out after Venice, "Eleven," I smiled, knowing this was his 11th incarnation, "Delight," I gasped, Paige's first kiss with the Doctor after pushing him in the swimming pool, dragged her in and chased each other before confessing their feelings of love, "Petrichor," this was different much different, as it wasn't the rain hitting the ground...

Lake Silenco, and it was me on my knees, staring out frozen on the sands after the Doctor died, my tears hitting the sand. That image alone was enough to get us through the doors, as I wiped my nose without a care that it got stained with my blood.

 **-Doctor Who-**

Both running inside, we didn't him time to admire the beauty of this room as seeing we're still handcuffed I forced her onward, it was far wider than the current, was coral-themed, had large Y-shaped support beams around the room, a metal ramp lead up to a console one that was far more rounder in shape and far more sophisticated looking than I was used to.

"Serena, where are we?" Amy looked around confused.

"This must be the Doctor's last console from his past regenerations," I smiled wondering what it would have been like to have met them, "Right shields!" I spotted what was needed and flipped the switch, "Done and dusted."

The shields are now down and the room had gone to that familiar eerie green glow replacing the sky blue of the consoles rotor, House was here.

"How did you find this place?" House's voice rang out in wonder, "It's not on my internal schematics. I had hoped you two could join Nephew as my servants. But you two are nothing but trouble," the doors opened and we see Nephew entering the room, "Nephew, kill them."

Gasping, I grabbed my head and closed my eyes seeing Idris coming through, "Now, now you choose to contact me!"

It was very distracting and very painful from me doing something to stop Nephew, "Sorry pretty I really am," she apologised probably sensing my discomfort, "But we're coming through," she warned, "Get out of the way or you'll be atomised."

"Where are you landing exactly?" I asked Idris.

"I don't know!"

"Oh, that's really helpful. Thanks a bunch," I muttered sarcastically, "Amy, we need to stand back," I yanked her to a Y-beam as the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS filled the room, halting Nephew in his path. Looking on we watched a small console materialised in a shower of sparks, made out of two walls and what was a hand built console in the centre of the ramp.

"Rory!" Amy shouted in joy, rushing over to Rory as she dragged me along by the handcuffs still joining us.

Digging inside my pocket I got out the key freeing myself and Amy and turned to hug my Bonded as I had sensed him sneaking up, " _Theta_ ," I breathed deeply, grasping him tightly and looked, " _Thank Rassilon you're ok_ ," I whispered looking up at him, my hearts beating a little rapidly now that I'm back in his embrace.

" _I'm glad that you're ok Rena_ ," he rested his forehead against mine, swaying us ever so slightly and got the feeling he also wanted to apologise for his behaviour earlier, " _I'm sorry..._ "

" _Let's forget about it ok?_ "

" _All forgotten_ ," he moved away slightly, cupped my face with one hand and with a tissue from his pocket wiped away the blood from underneath my nose.

"Not good," I heard Idris groaning in pain, now seeing she was struggling to get up. Myself and Theta moved to help her up, "Not good at all," we guided her to sit down, "How do you walk around in these things?"


	18. The Doctor's Wife Final

**Disclaimer:** Serena belongs to me the rest of the characters belong to the BBC.

 **-Doctor Who-** \- this represents a chapter break

 _'telepathic_ thought'

" _Speaking Gallifreyian_ "

* * *

"We're not quite there yet..." my Doctor informed her, "Just hold on," we both looked at each other in understanding on what was happening to Idris with a nod, well she will, knowing full well that a TARDIS matrix couldn't last in a human vessel, just like my current body wasn't built to last as a Time Lord, "Amy," he turned to look at her, This is...well..."

"She's the TARDIS," Amy finished for him.

He pouted rather childishly, "Did Rena spoil it for you?"

"Yeah, sorry dear," I apologised giving him a light pat on the shoulder, "I was rambling away with my thoughts out loud and she heard."

"Did you wish really hard?" Amy asked.

"Shut up," he sighed at Amy in warning with a slight point if his finger.

"Hello," Idris stood to her feet, with me helping her up, giving me an odd look before a faint smile came to her face, "I'm Sexy."

Amy blinked at this as she stared at him in disbelief, "Oh," he warned her again, "Still shut up."

"Sexy now is she?" I put to him rather amused. My Bonded now pointed his warning finger at me, with a cheeky grin.

"Nobody can hold a flame to you Rena," he winked.

"The environment has been breached," House called out the Oods orders, breaking the moment, "Nephew, kill them all."

"Nephew was here?" I watch Rory standing much closer to Amy, protecting his wife.

Amy pointed at the ramp, "He was standing right where you materialised."

"Ah...which means when we landed," I shuddered, looking at where "He must have gotten redistributed."

"Meaning what?"

"You're breathing him," I break to them, closing my eyes and shuddering in disgust.

"Oh, come on!" Amy complained with a grimace, trying to keep her nose and mouth covered.

"Another Ood I failed to save."

"Doctor. I did not expect you," House now called for Theta's attention.

"Well, that's me all over, isn't it?" Theta questioned, looking about the room, "Lovely old unexpected me."

"The big question is, now you're here, how to dispose of you? I could play with gravity," we hovered for a few seconds and fell to the ground, being forced by the gravity until House before letting go, Rory and I go to Idris who is still on the ground, "Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke..."

Instantly the oxygen was gone from the room, as we gagged for air and for me the pain was so excruciating. Theta could see my struggle whilst holding his neck, "You really don't want to do that!"

The air returned to the room, "Why shouldn't I just kill you now? Myself and your Bonded had a talk, had few interesting words to say. What will yours be?"

"Because then I won't be able to help you!" Theta offered as regained his breathing properly.

"Funny," House remarked, "Your other half had threatened me with blowing up this ship, yet you are willing to carry on."

"Rena's got a mean side to her that I rather enjoy," he put cheekily to House aiming a wink in my direction, playing it off as a joke, "Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and you know it. Right now I'm your only hope for getting out of your little bubble through the rift, and into my universe. And mine's the one with the food in," he grabbed my hand, "You have to promise not to kill us," I squeezed Theta's hand as he spoke up, "That's all, just promise."

Looking down, I heard Idris muttering under her breath, "Water."

"You can't be serious," Amy stared at him with her mouth opened.

"I'm very serious. I'm sure it's an entity of its word."

"Doctor, she's burning up," Rory called to us, his hand resting on Idris's forehead.

Letting go of Theta, I turned coming to kneel beside her, "I heard her asking for water."

"Hey," Theta came and kneeled beside me and smiled down at Idris, "Hang in there, old girl. Not long now. It'll be over soon."

"I always liked it when you call me...old girl," Idris whispered, her eyes coming to look at me, "I'm sorry," she apologised squeezing my hand, "You're a lovely person. You...look after my thief and his friends."

Smiling, I squeezed her hand in return, "I always do my best," l glanced at my Bonded, "There's always things we've done in past that we can't ever forgive ourselves for."

"You want me to give my word?" House asked, "Easy. I promise."

"Fine," Theta stood up, "Ok. I trust you. Just delete, ohh, 30% of the TARDIS rooms, you'll free up thrust enough to make it through. Activate subroutine Sigma 9."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Because we want to get back to our universe as badly as you do. And I'm nice."

"Yes," House mused this over, "I can delete rooms. And I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first. Thank you, Doctor. Very helpful. Goodbye, Time Lords. Goodbye, little humans. Goodbye, Idris."

As myself and the Doctor squeezed each other's hands a bright light flooded out the room... and it faded back out into the current and main console room we reappeared.

"Sorry to break this to you House," I cockily smirked, "There's layer upon layer of failsafe built into our TARDISes that will protect it passengers or pilots. If anything with a pulse is erased they are brought back to the main console room."

"Yes," Theta gave a chuckle, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, "You tell him Rena and thanks for the lift!"

"We are in your universe now, Doctor," House countered, not unsettled at all by the matter, "Why should it matter to me in which room you die? I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords."

"Fear me," Theta corrected with a scoff, "I've killed all of them."

I felt Idris in my head again as it throbbed in pain, but none of made any sense, "What forest? There's no forest here," I muttered quietly in response, glancing in her direction.

"Yeah, you're right," my Doctor looked up, "You've completely won. Oh, you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways, but before you do kill us allow me and my Bonded and friends Amy and Rory to congratulate you on being an absolutely worthy opponent."

"Congratulations," Amy offered sarcastically.

"Yep, you've defeated us," Theta nods as I leaned down to check Idris's wrist, there was barely a pulse and her chest had stopped rising and falling, "Me and my Bonded and our lovely friends here, and last but definitely not least, the TARDIS Matrix herself, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a human body. And look at her!"

"Doctor?" I called softly tears now coming down my face, "She's stopped breathing."

"Enough," House snapped with a huff, "That is enough."

Just about having enough of this I stood up, "This is far from over mate!" narrowing my eyes I looked up, "You forced a TARDIS into a human vessel because you knew it would kill her not being in this very room. Do see her? Do you see where she truly is?"

"And you think I should mourn her?" House scoffed with amusement.

"No," I bit back through gritted teeth, "I think you need to be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room," We all watched as golden streams if light flowed out of Idris as her last breath escaped her, "You took her from her home. But now she's back in the box again... she can be free again."

The light danced across the control room, swirling around myself and Theta as it seeped back into every inch of the console, the horrible green of House evaporated changing to the golden glow of the Vortex.

"No!" House screamed, "Doctor, stop this. Argh! Stop this now!"

"Oh, look at my girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside. You see, House?"

"Make her stop."

"That's your problem. Size of a planet, but inside you are just so small!"

"Make it stop!"

"I don't think so," I giggled, seeing the last remains of green light fading.

Theta smirked turning to the console, "Finish him off, girl," he ordered, the glowing getting brighter.

"Ow. Don't do this!" House pleaded with a howl of pain as the TARDIS took control, "Argh!" It blazed so bright, all of the green got washed out the air went calm and silent as it went into dark mode.

Theta let out a deep sigh and gathered me into his arms holding me tight against his chest... suddenly a voice called out in a whisper, "Doctor?"

We both looked over, there was Idris in holographic form surrounded by golden light, standing upon the stairs, gazing ahead, "Are you there? It's so very dark in here."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and step back, wanting him to speak to her one final time, but he refused to let me go his grip tight on my hand and pulled me with him, "I'm here," Theta whispered sadly.

"I've been looking for a word. A big, complicated word, but so sad. I've found it now."

"What word?"

"Alive," she smiled happily, "I'm alive!"

"Alive isn't sad," he told her, giving my hand another squeeze, feeling him gaze at me briefly, "Not now, not ever."

My eyes go wide, hearing the meaning hidden in those words. I could not of imagined what it had been like, to live straight after the great Time War, knowing what he had done and thought to be the very last of our kind, to just go on living. It must have been soo hard, that it affected him rather deeply, guilty for being alive and what he's done. To him say being alive shouldn't be a sad thing anymore...made my hearts ache gladly at the thought and in doing so leaned forward and pecked his cheek, bringing a smile to his face.

Maybe I'm part of that reason why Theta was happy to be alive now. Or Rassilon's knows where he would be right now if it wasn't for me turning up out of the blue.

Seeing Idris smile after I kissed Theta, she had that chance to know Paige but she never had a chance to know me. She got to know my human self from the travels with the Doctor. Even though I knew she never liked me at first now she can really know me on many more adventures together. If I make Theta happy as he is now it will always mean the world to her, that I'm looking after her thief, but now things are perfect to her.

"It's sad when it's over," Idris explained, "I'll always be here, but this is when we talked, and now even that has come to an end. There's something I didn't get to say to you."

"Goodbye?" He asked with a swallow.

"No," Idris chuckled as she shook her head, "I just wanted to say...hello. Hello, Doctor. It's so very, very nice to meet you."

"Please," Theta tried not to cry as he shook his head, holding onto my hand like an anchor, "I don't want you to. Please."

Idris smiled one last time let her head fall back as the golden light around her grew astonishingly bright, "I love you...the both of you," she confessed in a whisper, just like that in a flash of light she disappeared leaving us in the darkness.

"Where?"

I finally let out a strangled sob, and we turned to hug each other in comfort, our tears flowing as we cried for the loss of a dear friend the TARDIS.

 **-Doctor Who-**

A few hours had passed and Theta was hanging in the harness, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and wearing his googles blacked with dirt wires dangling around him, I was resting on the steps underneath the console, admiring him now and again as the tools he might need sat beside me and sorted through bits and bobs from the junkyard.

"How's it going under there?" Rory asked from where he sat a few steps above me.

"Just putting a firewall around the Matrix," my Doctor started explaining to him.

"Just a safety precaution to make sure nothing like that happens again," I continued on from him as he tweaked something.

"I'm almost done," he informed us as Rory got up and came down the stairs and stood next to me.

"Are you going to make her talk again?" Amy called through the console floor, kneeling down to look through and watch Theta at work.

"I can't," he sighed sadly.

"Why not?" Rory frowned in confusion.

"Spacey wacey, isn't it?" Amy guessed.

"Well, actually," he began, "It's because the Time Lords discovered that if you take an eleventh dimensional matrix and fold it into a mechanical then..." we both winced as Rory accidentally touch two wires together, causing a spark, making Theta whip off his googles in annoyance, "Yes it's spacey-wacey!" he glared at Rory.

"Sorry," Rory mumbled in apology after clearing his throat.

"I think he's broke the wire," I got up to check them, looking at the frazzled ends, "Yep, definitely broken."

Rory spoke up again changing the subject to Idris, as Theta fixed the wires he had touched, "When she was nearly at the end, what she talked about," he started telling us, "She kept repeating the same thing over and over. None of it made any sense."

"What did she say?" I asked leaning forward, as Theta stood up from his sling and grabbed some wires.

"The only water in the forest is the river," Rory answered with a shake of his head, "She said we'd need to know that someday. It doesn't make sense, does it?"

"I heard her tell me the exact same thing in my head," I confessed with a shrug, "I can't make sense of it either," I shook my head, "Not yet, but someday it will make make sense. That's not the only thing that worries me though."

"What?" Rory frowned at me.

"Well you silly, I always worry about my dear Rory," I laughed giving him a playful poke in the side and embraced him in a hug, "You okay sweetheart?"

"No," he smiled weakly, "I watched her die," he admitted, returning the hug, "I shouldn't let it get to me, but it still does. I'm a nurse."

"And I call myself a Doctor," Theta added as Amy came down to join us, sitting on the ground beside me, "Could do with another hug thinking about it," he gazed in my direction slyly a smile coming on my face and I move to hug him as well, he smiled holding on a couple of seconds. He sighed deeply and moved away slightly, wrapping an arm around my waist as he looked to Rory, "Letting it get to you. You know what that's called? Being alive," he sent me cheeky wink at that, "That's all that counts," he now affectionately kissed my forehead, stepped back and sat back in the harness, "Nearly finished. Two more minutes, then we're off. The Eye of Orion's restful, if you like restful."

"Not the Eye then," I smirked.

My Bonded smiled at this and then shrugged, "I can never really get the hang of restful," he looked up, "What do you think, dear? Where shall we take the kids this time?"

"Look at you," Amy smiled fondly, "It's always you and her, isn't it, long after the rest of us have gone. A boy and his box, off to see the universe."

"Uh...no Amelia," I held my finger up to correct her, "It goes a boy, his Bonded and their box," I looked to Theta, "Isn't that right dear?" He had been alone for many centuries inside this box, it meant a great deal to him to meet the consciousness of the TARDIS and he knew I wouldn't take that by being here. It also made me happy that she's warmed up to me and accepted me as Theta's Bonded.

"Yeah sorry Amy I'm afraid she's right," he smiled softly in agreement with a nod, "Even if you said it as bad thing. But honestly, it's the best thing there is," he now looked to Amy and Rory, "I done a scan just to make sure House hasn't mucked anything up or put dents in anything...but I found out he did deleted some rooms and to tried removing us, including the bedrooms which have gone. So how about I make you two a new bedroom. You'd like that, wouldn't you?

"Okay," Amy smiled in agreement before clearing her throat, "Er, Doctor, this time... could we lose the bunk beds?" She tried making a point to him.

I gaped in disbelief blinking my eyes, "Bunk beds? You gave a couple bunk beds?"

"No. Bunk beds are cool!" He tried arguing his case, "A bed with a ladder! You can't beat that."

I rolled my eyes, this was all because he didn't want them doing the 'do' in the whilst inside the TARDIS with the fear they would conceive, so I argued my case for them, "Dear, just think really carefully about this," I leaned back, I knew he was scared about the affects would have on an unborn child being here. Thankfully, Amy wasn't pregnant, "They are married. Would you like the thought of us having separate beds? Don't you think one bed for one couple is better than two?"

Theta gave a sigh of defeat, "One bed is better," he admitted it even though I could tell he didn't like the idea of them sharing a bed, but he knew I was right.

"It's your room," I shrugged, "And we trust you, don't we?" I glared at him.

He only but rolled his eyes, "Out those stairs, keep walking till you find it. Off you pop."

"Doctor," Rory stopped as he and Amy are about to go, "Do you and Serena have a room?"

"Yes, we share a room," I confirmed clearing my throat, not ashamed that we did blushed. But what they did and what we did in our rooms was something we kept to ourselves. Amy pulled her husband up the stairs and away as I heard them chatting among themselves.

 **-Doctor Who-**

The console had been cleaned and final scans had been made to check everything was in tip top order as it should be. Theta downed the cloth looking around cautiously.

"Why don't we talk to her?" I suggest from the other side of the console, with a roll of my eyes.

With a sad smile, he leaned into the rotor, "Are you there?" I briefly glanced over at him, "Can you hear me?" there was only a silent response, "Oh, I'm a silly old Doctor," he sighed and shook his head.

"That you are," I agreed, moving over to join him and pecking his cheek lovingly, "It's a part of your charm," I leaned beside him on the console.

"Ok," he cheered up with a smile, "The Eye of Orion, or wherever we need to go."

Suddenly, a lever on the console flipped down by itself, we both stared as the materialisation kicked in, Theta gathered me into his arms tightly as we laughed and then he let go running around the console excitedly.

"Ha ha! Whoo hoo!"


	19. Good Night

**Good Night**

 _"Speaking Gallifreyian"_

 _'Telepathic communication'_

" _For Rassilion's sake Theta will you be careful with that_ ," I whispered harshly, as we went down the TARDIS stairs, as my Bonded was carelessly tossing a euphonium about in his hands. Whilst I on the other hand had a triangle, something that didn't need much use of my fingers.

He turned on the spot and throws me the euphonium, with a cheeky wink as he dashed over to the doors, leaving me to take the musical instruments down by the console, "River!" Theta called, as I shushed him, "We'll see you a bit later! Tell Marilyn she's too late, she'll have to use the biplane. Take care!" he closed the doors and came back up over to the console.

"Do you do this every night?" the voice of Amy asked us.

"Oh!" My Doctor voiced as we jumped, turning to see the red head sitting on the steps in her nightgown and robe, "Hello."

"We don't go out every night," I remarked, "River called a few times thought we'd go check it out with her."

"You're trying to conceal euphonium guilty," Amy looked at my Doctor, as he tried hiding the instruments by stepping in front of them on the jump seat, blocking her view, "Has that ever been attempted before?"

"Bit late for that now," I remarked with a laugh, walking around the console.

"What?" He blinked, suddenly realising he was blocking the instruments, "Oh this, oh yeah, it's just one of those um…euphoniums."

"Ok," Amy asked us with a sigh, "So is this what you both do at night when we're sleeping? Have extra adventures?" she eyed over our fancy clothes.

"We don't require as much sleep as you," Theta explained, "We just like to keep busy that's all."

"Besides I can keep him out of trouble," I added jokingly, coming over to his side, smiling kindly at him.

"What kind of trouble exactly?" she eyed us curiously, "What are you doing? Actually tell me for once. You're my friends, my best friends, so tell me what it is you do."

Theta looked at me and I nodded in agreement, knowing we should tell her what we've been up to, "…so" he took a deep breath and sighed, "We just helped out a possessed orchestra at a moon base…"

"We've prevented two supernovas," I added.

"Wrote a history of the Universe all in jokes."

"That was all him by the way, done a bit of local work in Brixton."

My Bonded nodded, "Lovely practice, very short staffed. I was the only man there," he whispered even though I could hear him, "Rena got a tad jealous, which was a little amusing to say the least…"

"Amy?" I cut in gently, now noticing her looking down and rather sad, "Are you ok?" I moved to sit myself beside her on the steps, "What's wrong sweet heart?" my hand starts to rub her back in comfort.

She sighs deeply, "We're such tiny parts of your lives aren't we?" She looked at me then Theta who sat on the other side of her, "All the friends you make just flicker in and out. You must hardly notice us."

"Amy you are an enormous part of our lives," Theta assured her, patting Amy's knee.

"Also most of all you are all we ever remember."

"Speaking of which," Amy started to hesitate, looking between us, "My life doesn't make any sense."

"We know," I lightly patted her back.

"That's what I've been trying to talk to you about."

Amy had been having trouble sleeping lately, she had recently gotten better, but…nearly having lost Rory many weeks ago, it made me think of what I lost and had gotten back. Also what I'm going to soon lose but gain.

"Like…when I first met you I didn't have parents. I never had parents. And then you did…whatever it was you did…and rebooted the Universe and, suddenly, I have parents. And I've always had parents. And I remember both lives, in my head, both of them, in my head, and at the same time."

"That's fine, isn't it?" Theta frowned at her.

"But it shouldn't be. Why is it fine?"

"Rory was a Roman for a 2,000 years or so," I recalled to them.

"He says he hardly remembers it."

"But sometimes you'll catch him just staring," I trailed off, remembering the times when Theta would give me the same look, probably thinking about the times when I was Paige.

"There are things Amy," Theta tried explaining to her, "Everyone's memory is a mess."

"Well in itself life is a mess," she agreed with him.

"Everyone's got memories of a holiday they've couldn't have been on…" I spoke up.

"A party they never went to…"

"Meeting somebody for the first time but feel like you've known them for years," I smiled fondly at Theta, remembering that instant spark after having shook Paige's hand. Because ever since then, we have been inseparable.

"Time is being rewritten all around us everyday."

"People think their memories are bad…"

"But their memories are fine."

Theta nodded, "The past is really like that."

Amy looked between us again, we've gotten used to switching between narratives, that humans barely noticed it. She now shook her head, "…that's ridiculous."

"Yes," I nodded, laughing.

"Now your getting it!" My Bonded cheered, clapping his hands together took Amy's hand and pulled her to the console, "Put your hand in here," he put it on the lever.

"What is it?" Amy looked over the stick with curiosity.

"TARDIS telepathic circuits," I told her, making my way over to the other side of the console.

"And what do I do?" she put her hands on the console.

"Nothing," Theta instructed with a smile, "Just relax," he comes over to where I'm standing at the monitor, arm wrapping around my waist as he checked the program that I had run, "Your saddest memory was…"

"1994," I stated with a frown, "At a fairground."

"Can you remember why?" Theta asked with a small smile.

"No," she answered rather quickly, before frowning, "Hang on did I…" she gazed in our direction as we stood beside her, "Did I drop an ice cream? That can't be my saddest memory."

"Remembering an ice cream is always sad," I voiced sadly, as Theta pulled another lever landing the TARDIS with a slight yet quiet thump.

"Did we just land?" Amy turned to look at me, as I smiled back at her, "Where are we?"

"Do you remember what happened after you dropped the ice cream?" I asked turning to her.

"Nothing, I cried," Theta and I gave her a pointed look, "No, no…" she stopped, as if she was trying to recall the memory, "Hang on there was a lady…and she brought me another one…"

"Oh, good for her," Theta nodded, as we glanced at each other and grinned, "What did she look like?"

"She looked like she…" Amy now started off, clearly starting to remember the memory, "She had red hair," she shook her head and laughed now seeing us by the doors, "Why are you doing this?" She walks away from the console towards the stairs, "What is the point?"

"The nice lady, what did she say to you?" I asked instead of giving an answer.

"Cheer up, have an ice cream."

"Amy," I fondly shook my head with a laugh, "Time and space, I don't think it's ever going to make sense, that _we_ don't even understand all of it sometimes," gesturing between myself and Theta, "It took our people centuries of learning to be where we are now and there's always something new to be discovered every day. But a human could never make sense of it like us."

My Bonded agreed with a nod, looking at Amy, "A long time ago you got the best possible advice on how to deal with that. So! I suggest you go and give it!"

He threw open the doors, the sounds of a fairground filled the air and Amy walked closer, "Ok, ok, so I ask you a big important question about life and you're telling me to go and buy ice cream?"

"No Amy," he put his arm around her shoulder as she stepped between us, "I'm telling you to go and buy us ice creams."

"He really is you know," I leaned over and whispered to her.

"I love fairgrounds," he commented, not unsettled about it in the slightest.

"I hate you," I heard her muttering before stepping out.

"No, you don't!" Theta called after her, "Ooh look ghost train!" He pointed out nearby as we stepped out, "Do you get scared on ghost trains? I get a bit scared so is it ok if I hold your hand?"

Amy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Never mind Amy," I called, "The ice cream stall is just over there," nodding my head towards it where a man was serving scoops of ice cream. She sighed before heading off, smiling after her I shook my head and turned to Theta, "I'm going to wake Rory up," I kissed him on the cheek, "Don't want him missing out on this now."


	20. Rebel Flesh Sneak Peak

**The Rebel Flesh**

 **Sneak Peak**

Music was playing over the speakers of the TARDIS as I briefly glanced at Serena who is amusing herself leaning on the railing watching Amy and Rory playing a game of darts by the doors.

Rory has just thrown a dart only for Amy to shake her head at him, "46. Rubbishy rubbishy rubbish."

 **"** Hello, it's a double top," He argued.

 **"** Wrong side of the wire, mister."

"You're…red."

Amy laughed back at him, "No, I'm not. Stop trying to put me off."

"Oh, Amy he could never put you off," I heard my Bonded laughing, watching her briefly going down to them linking arms with Amy as she gazed proudly at the board, "Can I play the winner?"

They we're unaware that I'm scanning them as I looked at the monitor reading the pregnancy scan on Amy still switching from positive to negative. I changed it over to Serena's her life signs were failing and in few days or maybe less she would regenerate. I'm not sure how it will effect the Flesh. That's why I needed her to go with me, to find out with the truth and send the Ponds away so they weren't a distraction.

"Do you know how to play?" I now heard Amelia question her with curiosity.

"Of course I know how to play," Serena offered smugly, "I've beaten Jack, Martha and Mickey at a couple of games before."

"Ok I'm definitely game!" I heard Amy cheering.

"Be a dear and pass me some darts Rory," Serena asked of him.

A thought came to me as I stood up straight in fear and running down the steps, snatching the darts out of his hand before he even gave them to her, "No! No, no, no darts," They stare at me bewildered, "Bad darts…they're sharp," throwing them over my shoulder.

The last thing I wanted…was for her to prick her finger. I was being ridiculous I know, but it was the only way for her to not find out the truth. Giving off any hint something was wrong was just so painful for me to bear.

"Never mind Amy," she moved away gesturing to the darts I chucked on the floor, "Give Rory another go and show him us girls are better."

I nodded in agreement, went back up the steps to the console and switched off the music now wanting to put my plan into action, "Who wants fish 'n' chips?!" I announced turning to them just as Rory raised his hand, "I'll drop you both off. Take your time. Don't rush."

 **"** Uh, and you?" Rory frowned.

"I have things to do with Rena, things involving... other things."

"Uh, what things?" She raised her eyebrow suspiciously, coming up the stairs to the console.

"You know...the things I told you about a few days ago."

"No, sorry you've lost me," my Bonded shook her head, not recalling it.

"Well, we'll stay with you both then," Amy decided on the spot, coming up the stairs with Rory, "We'll do the other things."

"Nope," I denied them with a shake of my head.

"I don't think so mister," Rena countered, shaking her head again coming up to me speaking for our companions sensing they were starting to get more suspicious, "Whatever your planning to do," she scoffed, staring me in the eye folding her arms across her chest, "Personally, they should be able to take part with us like usual."

"I agree with Rena on this," Amy nodded, as I rolled my eyes.

"Besides that's the whole point of us coming, as your companions right? To show us adventure? We can't do that when you go off by yourself," Rory also agreed.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the klaxon blared and the TARDIS started to buckle. Rory was grabbing on to the railing and Amy holding on to the console as I tried my best stabilising the ship along with Serena, "Solar Tsunami!" She reported looking at the monitor, "Came directly from your sun. A tidal wave of radiation. Big, big, big!" the poor girl was getting tossed about in the storm and probably didn't like it one bit.

 **"** Ohh, Doctor, my tummy's going funny," Rory remarked with a moan.

"Well, the gyros are dissipated," I replied, grabbing the monitor and gazing in Serena's direction, "Target-tracking is out." Reaching out for the lever I pushed it, but it done nothing to help the situation, **"** Assume the position!" I shouted, after the lever had failed.

I pulled my Bonded underneath me, shielding us both the best I could. Amy slung herself into the jumpseat, hands covering her head and Rory doing the same kneeling on the floor. The shaking stopped a couple of seconds later as I helped Serena up. Amy and Rory look up to us both panting for air.

 **"** Textbook landing," I grinned with pride.

Serena rolled her eyes at me and scoffed, "Says the Time Lord who threw his manual into a supernova!"

I rolled my eyes light heartedly in return and took hold of her hand, pulling her towards the door and opened it. Stepping out on what appeared to be a small island with a run down monastery in the centre, scattered ruins of walls around us. Looking up with we see a large weathervane that had a spire sticking out the top, "Behold! A cockerel. Love a cockerel."

"And, most importantly," my Bonded eyed the area of the building over taking a guess, "If I'm correct this is a 13th-century monastery."

 **"** Oh, we've gone all medieval," Amy mused from behind us as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"I'm not sure about that," Rory remarked following behind his wife, shook his head not entirely convinced.

 **"** Really?" Amy scoffed at him, "Medieval expert, are you?"

"No, he's right," Serena agreed, thinking about now I definitely could hear some faint music playing in the distance now, "Something very not medieval about that."

"No, it's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield," Rory pointed out to Amy, as they followed after us the music guiding us towards some stairs, as it becomes much more louder.

"Well that's certainly not medieval either," Serena nodded to some pipe poking out of a hole in the ground, as she stood beside me looking at the crevice probably made by the tsunami, which in hand has exposed the pipe reading 'DANGER- Corrosive.'

 **"** These fissures are new," I agreed with my Bonded, "The solar Tsunami sent out a huge wave of gamma particles. This was caused by a magnetic quake that occurred just before the wave hit."

 **"** Well, the monastery's standing," Amy pointed out glancing at the building.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I heard Rena muttering under breath, watching her looking up at the monastery, before I pulled out a tiny snow globe shook it closely examined it and then putting it away. The particles inside had settled a certain way telling me it's safe from radiation at the moment.

 **"** Doctor, look," Rory now noticed the pipe

 **"** Ah, it's a supply pipe," I now scanned it with the sonic, looked over the readings, "Ceramic inner lining. Something corrosive. They're pumping something nasty off this island, to the mainland."

"Acid," Serena frowned with concern.

"My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield," Rory offered awkwardly after shifting about slightly.

 **"** Who isn't? Right, let's go. Satisfy our rabid curiosity," I stood up held out my hand to Serena who took it gladly and we walked on up the stairs, the Ponds following behind us we stepped into a courtyard of the crumbling monastery. Yet the larger parts looked more habitable.

"So, where are these Dusty Springfield-loving monks, then?" Amy asked sarcastically as she entered with Rory.

Letting go of Serena's hand I get out the sonic scanning the area, "I think we're here," I muttered knowingly go myself checking the readings, "This is it."

This was definitely the place a similar signal was coming from that I've been trying to figure out it's origin from. It wasn't exact but very close. Close to telling me where Serena and Amy could be.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Rory questioned, obviously having heard me feeling not only his but Serena's gaze boring into the back of my head, "We've never been here before."


End file.
